


This feels like falling in love

by Sophie1973



Series: This Feels like Falling in Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Lots of domestic fluff, Oliver taking care of Felicity's daughter, and Cuteness, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years ago, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak struck up an unlikely friendship. This friendship has only strengthen with time, through good and bad moments, such as Oliver losing his mother and Felicity facing an unexpected pregnancy. </p><p>Now that Oliver’s antics has gotten him cut off and thrown out by his father, he seeks refuge with Felicity and her daughter, and realizes it is time for him to re-evaluate his life, find a job he loves and discover happiness was right in front of him this whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Sam for being an amazing beta.

                                                          

 

 

 

The vibration of her phone against her thigh startled her awake and Felicity realized she had fallen asleep with the lights on and her tablet in her lap.

Again. Good thing she was at least already in her bed.

A brief look at the clock on her phone told her it was 1 am and any phone call at this hour couldn’t be good, especially once she saw the caller’s ID.

“Oliver?”

“Hey. I’m sorry to call you so late, I probably woke you up, but...I’m at the precinct.”

She sat up, not really surprised.“What happened?”

“Tommy and I got involved in some scuffle and it didn’t end well. The thing is, I don’t really want to go home right now. Can I crash at your place?” He sounded weary.

“Yes, of course. How…?”

“Captain Lance will drop me. Wait, he wants to talk to you.”

A second later Quentin Lance’s voice resonated in her ear.

“Is that ok with you, sweetheart?” Felicity smile at his protectiveness. Lance’s daughters were both living out of Star City (and one of them abroad) and ever since Felicity had started to work at the police station almost two years ago he kept a watchful eye on her.

Needless to say he was silently frowning upon her friendship with one of the biggest partying boy in the city.

“Sure. My guest room is practically his room anyway.”

“Fine. We’ll be there in 15.”

She got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face a bit before checking on her 14-month-old daughter who was sleeping soundly in her crib. She went downstairs, turning on the lamp beside the couch, bathing the living room in a soft golden glow.

A few minutes later she heard the Captain’s car stopping in front of her townhouse. She opened the door, and waited for the two men on the threshold. Oliver was the first to climb the small flight of stairs, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before turning to Captain Lance. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Think we can go a whole week without you ending in my precinct, Queen?” Lance grumbled and Oliver smiled.

“We can certainly try,” Oliver assured Lance as he walked into the house.

Once he was out of earshot Felicity turned to the captain. “How bad?”

Quentin shrugged. “Nothing serious, for once I believe he and Merlyn aren’t to blame. These kids provoked them and they walked right into it. The bar manager wanted to press charges for the damages, but Tommy’s father worked out an arrangement.”

She nodded, relieved. “Ok. Thank you Captain, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Good night, Felicity.”

She waved one last time as he pulled away with his car before she closed the front door and joined Oliver in the living room.

He was sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

“Emilia’s sleeping?” he asked and she smiled as she sat next to him on the armrest.

“It’s 1:30 in the morning Oliver. So yes, she’s sleeping. Thank God. She’ll wake up soon enough.”

He turned to her. “We weren’t even drunk, Felicity.”

“I can see that. What happened? Captain Lance was rather vague about the whole thing.”

“Tommy and I were at this bar, minding our own business when this group of guys came in, started to provoke us. We should have walked away, but we didn’t. Nobody got seriously hurt, but there was some property damage in the bar. The owner wanted to press charges, but apparently Mr Merlyn came to some sort of arrangement when he came to bail Tommy out.”

She got up from from the couch and went to the kitchen, bringing him back a bottle of water.

“Here.”

He gave her a grateful look as he uncorked it and chugged it. She observed him with a half-exasperated, half-affectionate look on her face.

Since they had become friends 6 years ago she’d had a front row seat to the various antics of Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

Before Emilia was born Felicity had been the one to come and get him from the police station in the middle of the night, or from various bars and nightclubs where Tommy and Oliver had gotten in trouble. They were young, having fun and spending their parents’ money with the certainty of someone who knew the well would never dry.

Felicity was always amazed when Oliver told her about the things he and Tommy had done, what their parents had allowed them to get away with. Her and Oliver’s lives were so different, yet he was her best friend and she was there for him, the same way he had been there for her countless times.

Because of that particular friendship, Felicity knew a side of Oliver practically no one else did.

“You should get some rest,” she told him, running her hand through his hair. Tomorrow she would remind him he needed a good haircut, but not tonight.

He put the empty water bottle on the coffee table and stood up before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Oliver. You know that.”

**********

When she woke up the next morning all on her own, Felicity realized it was abnormally quiet, and Millie should have woken her up by now. Then she remembered Oliver had stayed last night and was most likely taking care of the baby and her heart rate slowed down. She even took an extra 10 minutes lounging in bed before getting up.

She sauntered into the kitchen, finding Oliver at the kitchen table and Millie next to him in her highchair. He was mimicking animal noises and she repeated them gleefully.

“Good morning, light of my life,” she told Emilia while peppering the toddler’s face with kisses, making her giggle.

“There’s chocolate chip pancakes for you on the counter,” Oliver informed her and she pressed a kiss on his cheek, both as a good morning and a thank you.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she was aware of Oliver’s gaze lingering on her ass and legs. The fact that they were best friends didn’t mean they were blind to each other’s attributes. She was definitely aware of how attractive he was.

She took a bite of her pancake and moaned. “Oh God. So good. Please marry me?”

He grinned. “I don’t think my cooking skills are a solid enough foundation for a marriage.”

She shrugged. “It’s a start.” She washed down the pancake with coffee, starting to feel more awake and alert.

“You were up early,” she commented as she settled in at the table.

“I got up when I heard her starting to fuss,” he checked the clock on the wall, “about 2 hours ago.” He put a caressing hand on Millie’s soft blonde curls and she gave him a toothless smile.

He was always so incredibly patient and loving with her, ever since she had been born. Even when the paparazzi had started to follow him, implying he was the father and berating him for keeping the child ‘illegitimate,’ and ‘not doing the right thing’ by marrying the mother but he had graciously ignored it.

Felicity had told him that she could handle the situation on her own if it caused him any problems but he had flat out refused, saying if he was going to be more discreet it would be for her and Millie’s sake but certainly not for his.

So the adoration she saw in her daughter's eyes was earned and justified.

She put the dirty plates in the sink and sat back at the table, nursing a second cup of coffee.

“So, what are your plans for today?”

He sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. “Go home. Have another nice confrontation with my dad, I guess.”

“You think he already knows?”

“Oh, I'm sure Mr. Merlyn called him first thing this morning. I'm actually surprised he hasn't called me yet.”

She put a comforting hand on his forearm. “Just tell him what happened, explain it wasn't entirely your fault this time.”

“Compared to all the other times where it was? It won't matter. I can't blame him though. And he's still majorly pissed that I gave up the internship at QC, but Felicity, I was so miserable there.”

“I know you were.”

That was the crux of the problem between Oliver and his father. The latter could not understand that, at 23 years old, Oliver still hadn't figured out what to do with his life, but mostly Oliver’s father couldn’t understand why his son wouldn't want to join him in the family business. Especially since Oliver’s best friend was embracing the corporate world, a fact Malcolm Merlyn never missed an opportunity to remind Robert Queen about. But where Tommy thrived in the corporate world, Oliver just felt oppressed.

Needless to say, the drinking and partying didn't help much either.

He pressed his palms against his eyes. “I miss my mom,” he muttered, and Felicity didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand in silent support.

Emilia's voice brought them back to the moment, “Mama, down.”

Smiling at the demand, Felicity took off Millie’s bib before pulling her out of her chair and putting her in her playpen.

“I'd better go,” Oliver announced. “No need to delay this any longer than necessary.”

She nodded. “Well, if you need me, you know where I am.”

**********

Even though he dreaded the upcoming confrontation with his father, Oliver still felt a bit reinvigorated when he parked in front of the Queen mansion. Spending time with Felicity and her daughter always did that to him – a moment of brightness in the constant failure and general disillusion that his life currently was. She never judged him, just offered him advice when he needed it. Nobody knew this, except for Tommy, but the presence of Felicity and Emilia had been the only thing preventing him from spiraling even more out of control after his mom had died.

Between the grief and the pressure from his father to get his act together, his girls had been the only thing anchoring him to a semblance of sanity.

He walked into the house, finding their housekeeper, Raisa, waiting for him. He kissed her cheek.

“Good morning Oliver. Your father wanted to see you as soon as you arrived.”

“Yeah, I figured. Thank you, Raisa.”

His father was sitting behind his desk, signing a few documents. Always working, Oliver thought grimly, even on a Saturday. He used to spend his weekends with his wife and son, but since Moira's death he had buried himself in work, coping with his grief the only way he knew how. His attitude and Oliver's had created a rift between the two men neither of them currently knew how to fill.

“Dad.”

Robert looked up from his desk, his voice stiff when he waved his son into the room. “Oliver. Sit down.”

The young man felt his stomach churn. His father’s tone didn’t bode well but he remembered what Felicity told him.

“Dad, what happened...it wasn't really...”

“I don't want to hear it Oliver.”

He winced. Ok then.

Robert finally put down his pen, and focused his sharp gaze on his son. “I suppose you already know Malcolm Merlyn convinced the bar owner to drop the charges by means of a substantial amount of money. Which means now I’m indebted to him and you can imagine how thrilled that makes me.”

“Dad, I'm sorry. We tried to walk away, but...”

“Yes, that's the problem, Oliver. You tried. But you never try really hard, do you?”

Oliver flinched, partly because of the words, but also because his father wasn't exactly wrong.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, having no idea what else to say.

“It's time to take some responsibility, Oliver. If you won’t work for me at QC, fine, I won't force you but you're going to have to find a job, because I'm cutting you off.”

Oliver let out an incredulous laugh, certain he had misunderstood.

“What?”

“You heard me. And I suggest you find a place to live, because as long as you keep behaving like this I don't want you under my roof.”

“But...where am I supposed to go?”

His father simply raised an eyebrow. “Where did you stay last night?”

“Felicity's place.”

Robert leaned back in his chair as if it was the answer he’d been expecting.

“She's a sensible young woman. I suggest you go back there.”

“But I can't...I just...Dad, please.”

Of all the reactions he expected, Oliver hadn't seen that one coming.

Robert's face softened. “Son, I don't like doing this. And I'm aware that since your mother died, things have been difficult, and I have some responsibility in that. But the way you're behaving is not the solution.”

“But kicking me out is?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“If this is what it takes to knock some sense into you...Oliver, this is not an irrevocable situation. The door will always be open. But you can’t go on like this.”

Oliver didn’t exactly understand how being suddenly homeless and penniless would accomplish any good, but his dad had clearly made his mind.

He was going to have to find another way.

*********

When Felicity opened her front door an hour later, she was talking animatedly on the phone while carrying a whimpering Millie. She left the door wide open, signaling to Oliver he was welcome to come inside. He dropped his bag in the entrance hall and followed her into the living room.

She sounded frustrated so he took the toddler from her arms and Felicity sent him a grateful look.

Emilia snuggled against his chest and he noticed the tear stains on her cheek and the teething ring she was chewing on.

“Hey baby girl,” he whispered while pressing a kiss to her blonde curls. “You’re having a bad day? Because I can relate.”

She handed him the teething ring and he took it, mindless of the saliva covering it. He knew Felicity kept a spare one in the fridge, so he put the used one in the sink before giving Emilia the cold one. He also took a small tube, getting Felicity’s attention he silently asked if he should use it and the young woman nodded.

Oliver quickly washed his hands before sitting at the kitchen table and putting some of the product on his pinky before gently applying it on the little girl’s painful gums.

“Don’t eat my finger,” he told her playfully. He put the remaining product on the ring. As Millie settled back against him, he distractedly listened to Felicity’s conversation.

“No, of course I understand what budgetary restriction means...I just, I wish I could have been warned a bit more beforehand. I can’t be the only parent telling you that, right? Right...yes, goodbye.”

She hung up with a frustrated huff and a muttered ‘frak’.”

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

She joined him in the kitchen and sat next to him with a defeated sigh.

“It was Emilia’s daycare. For some very obscure financial reason I don’t quite understand - but that obviously screams poor management to me - they are closing business. Starting Monday.”

She put her hand on Millie’s neck and scratched gently, eliciting a giggle. The ring, the medication and Oliver’s strong arms were obviously a good combination to appease teeth ache.

“And isn’t there another one where she can go?”

“Not on such short notice. I will have to look for one, which means taking a few days off to take care of her. We just started with a new software at the precinct so me not being there isn’t exactly ideal. Urgh!”

“You can always ask your neighbour,” Oliver suggested.

“I can for a few hours, but not a whole day, let alone several. She’s too old for that. Which she told me herself,” she correctly quickly. “I’m not being disrespectful or anything.”

Oliver smiled and was about to say something when she noticed the duffle bag in the entrance.

“You’re going somewhere?”

He gave her a sheepish look. “I was hoping to crash in your guest room for another night. My father kicked me out.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Get out.”

Oliver snickered. “That’s pretty much what he told me, yes.”

She slapped his thigh. “Not what I meant. But that’s just...wow, I didn’t expect him to throw you out. I guess as far as crappy days go, you win.”

He gently stroked Millie’s neck, whose eyelids were drooping.

“I had some time to think on the way here, and...I can’t really be mad at him. I guess completely cutting me off is a little, uh...abrupt, but even I can admit it might be time I get a good kick in the …” he looked down at Millie, “...behind.”

Felicity smiled softly. “Not going to argue with you. Why don’t you put your bag in your room while I put this little one for her nap?”

*********

In the afternoon Felicity called a few colleagues with children Millie's age to inquire about possible day care. She got two numbers she would call first thing Monday morning.

Then they started to discuss options for Oliver’s living arrangements.

“What about Helena?” Felicity asked, referring to Oliver’s on and off girlfriend.

“We broke up two weeks ago.”

“I know. But I thought maybe you were back together. It’s what you guys do.”

“I would have told you. And no, not this time. This relationship we have...it’s not healthy, for either of us.”

Felicity nodded. “And Tommy?”

“That would mean trading a gloomy mansion and a strict father for another gloomy mansion and strict father, so no. I know I can’t afford to get picky, but…”

“You know you can stay here until you find something.”

He raised from the couch where they sat, went to the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge and offered her one.

“Remember when you told me to open an account in my name a few years ago and make some deposits from time to time? Well it does have a pretty extensive sum now, and my dad does not have access to it. So I might have enough to find a small apartment. Assuming I get a job so I can keep said apartment.”

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately before grabbing the phone. “I’m going to call Captain Lance, tell him I won’t be there on Monday.”

“You don’t have to take the day off, I can stay with Millie,” he offered, then saw Felicity’s look and added quickly, “Which is a stupid idea, I’m not exactly qualified to look after a baby.”

“No, it’s actually a great idea!” Felicity exclaimed and he shot her a surprised glance. She was smiling, and she had the look on her face which meant the wheels in her brain were turning quickly.

“Think about it. I don’t need to find a daycare immediately, you don’t need to find a job, at least not right this minute, and you have a place to stay. I leave Emilia with someone I trust. It’s a win-win situation.”

That left him speechless for a minute. “You would really trust me with her?”

She frowned, as if he had uttered some nonsense. “Of course I do. You practically helped me raise her, and you’re the only constant male figure in her life. Apart from my mom, there’s no one I would trust more, Oliver.”

This should have scared the partying bachelor in him, only it didn’t. There was actually a warm feeling spreading in his heart at the confidence Felicity seemed to have in him regarding her daughter.

“Thank you,” he whispered, emotion clogging his throat.

She clinked her bottle with his. “Are you ready to do this? Spending your day with a 14 month old? She doesn’t have a lot of conversation to offer.”

He smiled, addressing a fond look at the little girl playing quietly in her playpen.

“It’s ok. Millie and I have our own way of communicating. Right baby girl?”

There was an enthusiastic shout coming from the playpen, making them both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italic

“So...Are you climbing up the walls yet?”

 

Felicity smiled at the pretty face of her friend Caitlin on her computer screen.

 

“No. Everything is going really well. To be honest, I thought Oliver would go out much more, but he’s staying with us almost every night. He takes care of Millie as if she were his own, and did I mention he was a great cook? A+ roommate.”

 

“Does he put down the toilet seat?” Caitlin asked with a smirk.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Not always.”

 

“Ha ! I knew there had to be a flaw. Seriously though, I’m glad it’s working out. Oliver needs a good influence in his life and some stability, and I’m glad you have someone to take care of you and Millie. Will you be bringing him to the wedding?”

 

“I’m not sure, I think he might take the opportunity of having me and Millie out from under his feet to go see his friends but I’ll ask him and let you know as soon as possible. Not to mention the fact the squirt and I will be staying with mom and Henry so it would be a bit cramped if Oliver joined us. ”

 

“But Donna would be thrilled to have him.”

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Felicity joked.

 

Felicity’s mom had never hidden the fact she thought Oliver and Felicity were made for each other and should give her more grand babies. Donna brought up the subject every time she saw her daughter and her best friend, much to Felicity’s horror and Oliver’s amusement.

 

Donna Smoak knew better than anyone what it was like to be a single mother, she knew what it was to juggle several jobs while trying to raise her daughter and put her through college. Then, when Felicity was 16, Donna met Henry Allen, a scientist from Central City who had been in Star City for a symposium. Henry and his colleagues had come to the restaurant where Donna worked and they had instantly hit it off.

 

The two maintained a long distance relationship until Felicity turned 18 and left for MIT, at which point Donna relocated to Central City to live with Henry.

 

Felicity had met Henry’s son Barry a few times, and had become friends but it was Barry’s current girlfriend Caitlin, who had quickly become Felicity’s best friend. A friendship strengthened by the 3 years they spent in Boston, as Caitlin went to Harvard to study medicine.

 

Eventually, Caitlin and Barry broke up but remained good friends and she was now engaged to Ronnie Raymond, a young scientist working at Star Lab with Henry.

 

“Are you alone?” Caitlin asked. It was unusually quiet behind Felicity.

 

“Oliver and Millie are in the living room, watching Frozen.”

 

“Again?”

 

“It’s Millie’s jam right now. I think Oliver knows all the songs by heart. I’m pretty sure he enjoyed it secretly at first, but maybe not so much now after watching it 40 times.”

 

“He could always hide the DVD.”

 

Felicity laughed. “He would never do that to her. When she cries, he almost starts crying too. I’m not joking.”

 

“Well, days must be interesting in the Smoak household.” A noise behind her attracted her attention. “I’ve got to go or Cisco is going to blow up at lab but, I’ll call you back in a few days, ok? I want to have your opinion on the flowers arrangements for the tables.”

 

Felicity smiled. She had no idea why Caitlin was so keen on getting her opinion on everything related to the wedding. She was not exactly an expert. But she felt flattered that her friend seemed to think so. “Ok. Talk to you soon.”

 

**********

 

“ _Felicity Smoak? I’m having trouble with my computer and your colleague told me you were the person to see.”_

 

_Felicity looked at the young man on the other side of the counter and tilted her head. She knew who he was of course. No one could live in Star City for any amount of time and not know about the Queens._

 

_At 17 she had seen pictures of Oliver Queen before though between her job at Tech Village and preparing for MIT she didn’t have much time - or interest - in gossip magazines and sites. She did remember coming across a picture of him with his father once or twice and to be honest, she had thought he looked a little bit like a creep, or a serial killer._

 

_Now, seeing him in person, she had to admit the picture hadn’t done him justice. Like,at all._

 

_He had an incredibly great smile, to which she could practically feel her body respond to almost involuntarily._

 

“ _And he was right. Come with me.”_

 

_He grinned and her toes curled. “If I want my computer to live?”_

 

_She turned to him. “Did you just make a Terminator reference?”_

 

“ _I did. Does that surprise you?”_

 

_She was not going to admit she had thought he was going to be a mindless jock with no culture whatsoever because that was a bit harsh, and she realized, hastily judgmental._

 

“ _I, uh...I’m just surprised you quoted such an old movie.”_

 

“ _It’s a classic, not to mention one of my favorites. And well,Summer Glau said it in the TV show, which is much more recent.”_

 

_A smile played on her lips because not only had he watched the original movie he’d seen the tv show too. “You’re right. Okay, let’s see what the problem is.”_

 

_Felicity figured out what the problem was quickly and couldn’t help but notice Oliver’s impressed glance as they talked about movies, TV shows and music. As she fixed his computer she realized they had similar tastes in common._

 

_She bit her lip as she finished up, knowing she was dragging out the process but unable to help herself. “Listen, about me being surprised earlier...I’m afraid I was a bit prejudiced. I’m sorry.”_

 

_He shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him at all. “It’s ok. To be honest, I made the reference because you looked like someone who would understand it.”_

 

_She frowned. “You mean like a nerd?”_

 

“ _A very pretty nerd,” he assured her with that charming smile, the one which probably had a lot of girls tripping over themselves hoping to catch his attention._

 

_A few days later he was back at Tech Village with two tickets to see one of her favorite bands - a concert which had been sold out months before._

 

_She hesitated as he held out the tickets towards her like a very tempting carrot. “Look, Oliver…”_

 

_He raised his hands as if trying to stop her argument before she could start. “No, I know. This is not me trying to get in your pants or anything, I promise. It’s just...I like you. You’re interesting and you’re funny. I just want to hang out, as friends.”_

 

_She searched his face, but instead of ulterior motives all she could only see was honesty there in his pretty blue eyes. Of course she didn’t really know him, but in the short time she’d spent with him she’d thought there was an actual personality behind the attitude and playboy facade he projected as heir of the Queen empire._

 

“ _Do you have other girl friends?” Had she just called herself his girlfriend? Oh God. “I mean. Friends who are girls. Friends of the female variety with whom you don’t sleep with.”_

 

“ _Not really,” he admitted sheepishly “The few times I’ve tried we end up in bed.”_

 

_She couldn’t decide if she should be flattered he seemed to want to spend time with her because she was interesting, or a bit insulted he obviously didn’t see her as having any romantic potential. Then she decided it was stupid to get worked up over a simple concert and decided she had nothing to lose by giving him a chance._

 

“ _As long as we’re on the same page, then I would love to go to that concert with you, Oliver.”_

 

_She couldn’t have imagined, neither of them could have, that such a simple meeting would drastically and irrevocably change their lives._

 

***********

 

The sun was high in the sky and it was exactly the kind of morning Oliver enjoyed while strolling with Millie in the park. He couldn’t believe how many mornings he had wasted in bed, and even more so he couldn’t believe that he would become a morning person after so many years as a night owl. But the park next to Felicity’s house was nice and not too crowded, especially on a Wednesday morning.

 

“Look Millie, our bench is free.”

 

Oliver stopped the stroller next to the picnic bench him and Millie usually stopped by during their morning strolls. He put his backpack on it, opening it to retrieve Millie’s snack.

 

She was playing with a doll, babbling and sharing a conversation that only she understood and deciding it was warm enough he unbuttoned her green sweater before pulling out the fruit puree Felicity had bought at the supermarket.

 

Oliver had barely started to feed Mille when he heard a voice behind him nearly squeal “What a lovely little girl.”

 

Oliver turned around and saw an attractive brunette wearing workout clothes, smiling at him brightly.

 

“Thank you,” he replied, even though he was in no way responsible for how lovely Millie was.

 

“Hi!” Millie said and waved at the woman who laughed.

 

“And so polite. My name is Claudia,” she held her hand to Oliver who took it automatically even as he wondered what the woman wanted. He surreptitiously brought Emma’s stroller closer with his foot because he wasn’t about to trust even the most pretty of strangers with Millie around.

 

“Have we met before?” he asked, and she looked slightly disappointed at his question.

 

“Yes, a few times at Verdant. But we never really talked. So when I saw you here I thought it would be a good opportunity to introduce myself again.”

 

Comprehension dawned on Oliver and the pressure of his foot against the stroller relaxed.

 

So she wasn’t some crazy kidnapper, she was just hitting on him. Which happened often enough, and he usually welcomed it, but it generally happened when he was with friends at a restaurant, or a bar, or a night club.

 

But this was the middle of the week, in the morning, in the park, and he was with Millie so it felt a bit weird.

 

Millie pulled on his sleeve with a protesting ‘Oli!’ bringing his attention back to her and away from the woman and he realized he had stopped feeding her.

 

“Sorry, baby girl.” He spooned another bite of the puree before he turned to Claudia. “I’m sorry, I have to take care of her. It was nice seeing you again, though,” he told her, trying to make her understand he was not interested but trying to stay courteous.

 

She didn’t take the hint, at least not completely. Instead of leaving she took one of the paper napkins he had put on the table and wrote something on it.

 

“This is my phone number. Call me next time you go to Verdant, and we can have a drink. If you want.”

 

“No!”

 

They both turned to Millie who had a disgruntled look on her face.

 

“It’s her new favorite word,” Oliver explained to Claudia who just nodded before waving her fingers at giving him one last smile.

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye bye!” Millie answered, waving again. But when Oliver tried to give her another spoon of the puree, she turned her head and made a grimace. “No.”

 

Oliver laughed. “Why are you being a Negative Nancy all of a sudden? This tasted fine 5 minutes ago.” He took a spoonful and ate it as if to prove to her it tasted good. “It’s not that bad, but...I could do much better.”

 

“No!” Millie shouted back enthusiastically and he stuck his tongue at her.

 

“Yes, I can. And you know what? I have an idea.”

 

He stood up and threw the little jar in the nearby trashcan before folding the spoon in a napkin. He took the one with the phone number and showed it to Millie.

 

“So, should I call her or not?”

 

Millie shook her head vehemently. “No.”

 

He grinned knowingly. “Do you want to go to Disneyland and meet Elsa?”

 

“No!” and Oliver laughed,leaning in to press a kiss on her little nose.

 

“That’s what I thought. Come on, time to go.”

 

She pulled on the straps holding her. “Oli, woking.”

 

“You want to walk?” He crouched down and unstrapped her, pulling her out of the stroller and on her tentative feet. She held herself to the stroller while he put his backpack on, then he took her hand.

 

She grabbed onto one of his finger while his others wrapped around her wrist. He had to bend a little on the side, which was not the most comfortable way to walk, but it wasn’t for long anyway.

 

“Let’s go. We have a busy day ahead of us.”

 

***************

 

Captain Lance knocked on Felicity’s office door before walking in. Contrary to the rest of the station, her office was luminous, mostly due to the pictures of her loved ones, a few plants and flowers here and there, and the sunny yellow color of the walls. It was also neat and tidy.

 

“Any lead on the perp for the jewelry shop robbery?”

 

“The facial recognition is still running. I think he might be a first timer. But I’ll find him,” she said with a confident smile.

 

He chuckled. “I don’t doubt that for a second.”

 

He took a step back, almost as if he meant to walk out before he changed his mind. “I haven’t seen Queen here in awhile. Is he giving you any trouble?”

 

Felicity smiled and glanced at a pictured tacked to her wall of Oliver holding Millie when she was less than a year old. “Quite the contrary. As I told my friend Caitlin, he’s the perfect roommate.”

 

Quentin raised an eyebrow. “Is he now?”

 

“Yes. And come on, except for the incident of a few weeks ago - which was not really his fault - you have to admit he had been rather calm the last couple of months.”

 

“Maybe,” Quentin admitted begrudgingly.”Which is why I wonder why his father threw him out all of a sudden.”

 

Felicity sighed. “Things have deteriorated between them since his mom died.”

 

“Yeah. Moira was a good woman.”

 

“She was,” Felicity smiled fondly. “I met her a few times, and she was always kind. Unlike some of Oliver’s friends, she never accused me of being a gold digger.”

 

Quentin nodded. “She was a good judge of character, and she did like you. She told me once she hoped you and Oliver would end up together.”

 

She gave him a disbelieving look. “What?”

 

He leaned against the doorway, putting his hands in his pockets. “It was at the police ball a couple of years ago. We were talking about Oliver and she mentioned a new friend he was hanging out with regularly. She said he looked happier since he had met you. That he spent less time with the wrong crowd.”

 

Felicity was touched. Her interactions with Oliver’s mom had always been nice, but she’d had no idea she’d had any kind of impression on the woman. It filled her heart with warmth, and she wondered why but it seemed important to know Moira had not only like her but had wanted her to be in Oliver’s life.

 

“Is that why you hired me even though I was pregnant? Because Moira Queen gave me the okay?”

 

She had been in the middle of a promising job interview with a high profile IT company when she had discovered she was pregnant so she had done the right thing and told them as soon as she’d found out.

 

Her honesty hadn’t paid off however because she wasn’t hired as they claimed they would need her full time and attention for a project they were starting, and a baby would not allow her the time. She had been miserable and scared about what her future held when, during one of his rather frequent visits at the police station, Oliver had heard people talking about the precinct needing to hire a new IT.

 

Oliver had immediately told Captain Lance he knew the perfect person. 

 

Quentin gave her a fond smile. “I hired you because you were the best person for the job. Having Moira Queen’s seal of approval was just a bonus.”

 

***********

 

Felicity walked into the house, taking off her coat and discarding her heels with a sigh of pleasure. She crossed the living room, absently noticing Oliver sitting cross legged on the floor, with Millie standing next to him as he was dressing up one of her dolls.

 

Then she did a double take.

 

“What did you do?” she asked Oliver, who looked puzzled by her question.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hair!”

 

“Oh, that,” Oliver chuckled, passing his hand on his newly cropped hair. “I thought it was time for a change. You like?”

 

Millie put her hand on his head with a laugh. “Pretty Oli.”

 

“Aaww, thank you my love,” he said and pressed a kiss on her nose. Felicity completely agreed with her daughter, except the words coming to her mind were more along the lines of ‘gorgeous’ and ‘incredibly hot.’ His blue eyes were definitely more noticeable without the mop of blond hair on his forehead.

 

“You, uh...you look really nice,” she finally got out and cursed her slightly strangled voice which, fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice.

 

“I took Millie with me because I was afraid she wouldn’t recognize me afterwards.”

 

Felicity scoffed. “Come on. The girl is so enamored with you she would recognize you even if you dyed your hair green.” She gave him a teasing grin. “At least you don’t look like a creepy serial killer anymore.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “That was one picture, Felicity.”

 

She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the multitude of containers on the table. He was full of surprises today.

 

“Uh, Oliver?”

 

He jumped on his feet. “Oh right. See, when I was giving her puree to Millie this morning, it occurred to me that I could maybe do better. So I went to the market, bought fresh vegetables and fruits and stuff, and prepared snacks and meals for her. We can freeze them. So she always has fresh food, even if I’m not there. Oh, and don’t worry, I looked it up, and all of them has the amount of daily proteins and calcium that she needs.”

 

Thoroughly impressed, Felicity remained speechless for a minute. Then she noticed a wonderful smell coming from the stove. “Is this for Millie too?”

 

He smiled. “No, that’s our dinner. Chicken Cacciatore.”

 

“You’re amazing,” she told him and he beamed. He looked down at Millie who was standing next to him, her hand holding his pants for balance and her thumb in her mouth.

 

“I just want to make sure my girls are fed properly,” he told her, his tone off as if he was trying to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal but he blushed a bit when Felicity raised on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“You should be a chef in a fancy restaurant. You’re wasting your talents here.”

 

He lifted Millie up in one arm and put the other one around Felicity’s shoulders with a grin.

 

“I’m definitely not.”

 

*****************

 

It took a few minutes to Oliver to spot his friends as he walked into the bar they were accustomed to start their Friday nights in. He finally noticed Tommy waving at him with two of their other friends.

 

“Hey, it’s Super Nanny.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend Brad’s greeting. “That’s not getting old at all.”

 

Tommy patted him on the shoulder. “Here. I ordered you a beer.”

 

Oliver sent him a grateful smile and took an appreciative gulp of the refreshing beverage. It had been a long day. Millie’s teeth were giving her grief again and she had been particularly cranky and difficult.

 

Even when Felicity had arrived from work she wouldn’t quiet down. Oliver had offered to stay and help but Felicity had shooed him out, telling him he deserved a night of freedom and fun.

 

While he actually agreed with her he wasn’t gone thirty minutes before he was missing Mille, wondering and hoping her pain had lessened.

 

“Does Emilia...that’s her name, right?Does she look like Bowen?” Brad asked, and Oliver paused to think about it. He didn’t like to think about Millie’s father too much.

 

“I only saw him once or twice, but no, I think she looks more like Felicity.”

 

Tommy raised his glass. “If she has her mother’s brains and beauty she’s off to a very good start.”

 

“She’s already smart,” Oliver beamed before noticing the look on his friends’ faces and he cleared his throat, taking another sip of his beer.

 

“Ok, enough baby talk,” Daniel, the fourth member of their party, exclaimed. “It’s Friday evening. Where to next? Verdant?”

 

The rest of the little group agreed, and Oliver along with it, determined to enjoy this evening with his friends even if every molecule in his body wanted to be back in the small house with his girls.

 

************

 

One of the perks of having Oliver as a roommate was Felicity could sleep in a little bit longer on weekends. Even though it hadn’t been part of their initial agreement - Oliver taking care of Millie while Felicity was at work - things had turned out a bit different.

 

Basically, they were co-parenting and Felicity couldn’t say she didn’t like it. She had always been extremely territorial when it came to Emilia, but for some reason she had no problems handing the reins over to Oliver.

 

Probably because he had been there to help her since the day she had learned about her pregnancy, although not at the level he was now. And every time she saw Oliver and Millie together she knew she had made the right thing in trusting him.

 

That was the part she didn’t know how to feel about because despite the fact it was supposed to be a temporary situation, they had fallen into a comfortable and easy routine in just a few short weeks.

 

It was as if they’d been doing it together for years instead of weeks but at some point Oliver would find a job, would want to get a place of his own, and maybe both of them would meet other people and start dating again. She didn’t understand why the idea made her stomach quiver from time to time when she thought about it so she pushed it to the back of her thoughts and got up to go to the bathroom. On her way out of her room she glanced at her alarm clock which indicated it was only 7:30. When she checked Millie’s room and found it empty she smiled. Her next stop was Oliver’s room.

 

She found the two of them cozily settled in Oliver’s bed, watching cartoons on tv. There was a coffee mug on the nightstand, and Millie was drinking milk from her sippy cup.

 

“Mama!”

 

As soon as Felicity sat on the bed, the toddler discarded her cup with no care -fortunately swiftly caught by Oliver - and threw herself in Felicity’s lap.

 

“Good morning my sunshine,” she pressed her daughter against her, kissing her cheek and inhaling her baby scent. Despite the less than ideal condition of her birth, Felicity wouldn’t change a single thing about her daughter.

 

“I didn’t hear you come back last night,” she told Oliver.

 

He smiled as he absently grabbed one of Millie’s feet. “It wasn’t very late, around 1 am or so.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “You know when you go out you really have no obligation to take care of her so early...or at all, really.”

 

He shrugged. “I know. But I want to.” He reached and caressed Millie’s cheek with his finger. “Best way to start my day.”

 

Felicity squeezed his forearm. “Thank you for letting me sleep in then.”

 

He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss on it. “You want breakfast?”

 

She shook her head. “Too early. But you’re a sweetheart for offering. I think I’ll sleep for another hour. You mind if I stay with you?”

 

Oliver smiled. “Be my guest.”

 

She let go of Millie, who promptly snuggled back against Oliver, turning her attention back to the TV. Felicity slid under the duvet, pressing her head on the pillow with a sigh of pleasure. She put her hand on Millie’s chubby thigh and fell back to sleep.

 

When she woke up an hour later, the TV was turned off. Oliver was sleeping, his arm securely wrapped around Millie who was drooling on his t-shirt fast asleep as well.

 

Felicity smiled at the sight and the feeling of warmth and contentment she felt, which probably came from the fact she was comfortably curled up against Oliver and they were holding hands under the cover.

 

Her first instinct was to withdraw her hand because this felt a little bit too intimate, even for them, but when she tried to disentangle herself, his grip on her fingers tightened, so she gave up and gave in. It’s not like she really wanted to let go of him anyway.

 

And if things were slightly awkward for a minute when they woke up in the same position a bit later, neither of them mentioned it.

 

*******

 

_Oliver let himself inside her house with the key she had given him a while ago - Being pregnant and living alone was not ideal, and it made her feel safer to know he could come in anytime if she needed help._

 

_Or for no reason at all except to visit. With the passing of his mother only a few months ago, Felicity’s presence was the only thing which numbed the grief, even for just a moment. Well, booze and partying helped too, but he hadn’t been in the mood lately._

 

_He found her on the couch, the baby names book resting on her swollen stomach._

 

“ _Still no luck?” he asked, settling comfortably next to her._

 

_She sighed, pushing the book away. “No. I thought knowing the sex would at least narrow things down, but I still can’t decide.”_

 

_He gave her a teasing look. “You should call her Olivia.”_

 

_She laughed at that. “Are you insane? The gossips magazines are already speculating enough about you being the father, can you imagine if I named her after you?”_

 

_He shrugged but studied her face carefully for any signs of distress. “You know I don’t care about that.”_

 

_She took his hand. “And I love you for it. But even though it’s pretty,_

_Olivia is not the right name for her.”_

 

“ _Let me help narrow down the choices. Which names are you leaning towards?”_

 

“ _All of them. None of them.” She bit on her lip, and he let her think before she asked the question rolling through her brain. “What was your mom’s middle name?”_

 

_He paused. “Emilia.”_

 

_She smiled, touching the belly which stretched against the polka dot shirt she wore. “It’s a beautiful name.”_

 

_He closed his eyes for a second, understanding what she meant, and when he opened them they were clouded with tears, and gratitude._

 

“ _Felicity, you don’t have to…”_

 

_She squeezed his hand, putting her head on his shoulder. “It’s the perfect name, Oliver.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : We learn more about how Felicity got pregnant. Also Millie gets a boo-boo and Oliver freaks out spectacularly.


	3. Chapter 3

The line for the cashier at the supermarket was long and Felicity resigned herself to wait, making faces at Millie who sat facing her in the cart.

 

The toddler was wearing a cute grey bonnet with cat ears that Oliver had bought her a few weeks ago. Every time he put it on her there was a mandatory game of mewing and pretend clawing which amused the little girl a great deal (and Felicity knew without a doubt it amused Oliver as well).

 

It was almost her turn when her attention was caught by one of the magazines it the rack, meant to tempt bored people to buy them as a last minute purchase.

 

_Is Oliver Queen finally ready to legitimately recognize his daughter ?_

 

“Seriously?” she muttered, pulling one of the magazines out and opening to the page indicated on the cover. There was a picture of Oliver pushing Millie in her stroller - at least they had the decency to blur Millie’s face. The article was nothing she hadn’t read countless times before, people assuming and speculating about something they absolutely had no clue about.

 

Millie grabbed the magazine but Felicity pulled it away. “Wait, I have to pay for this trash first.”

 

Once all her groceries were paid for and back in the cart, Felicity held the paper to Millie with a smirk. “Here, babe. Knock yourself out.”

 

The tearing sound of the front page made for a very satisfactory moment.

 

*********

 

“Whoa, what happened here ?” Oliver asked as he walked into the living room and found Millie on the floor with shredded paper all around her.

 

Felicity smirked. “Millie doesn’t like it when magazines trash her.”

 

“Oh, is that what this is? What did it say this time?”

 

She shrugged, walking to the kitchen area. “The usual. You’re a deadbeat dad, and I’m a gold digger. Nothing original.”

 

He chuckled and she frowned.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Even though she ought to be used to it now after all those years, Felicity still disliked the gossips immensely. It was not flattering, and even though her friends and family knew the truth, there were people who still believed everything they read, even if it came from a gossip rag. But most of all she was extraordinarily mad at the way they kept depicting Oliver - as a good for nothing privileged one-percenter.

 

Oliver crouched down and started to collect the pieces of paper. “It’s the gold digger comment. At this point, you’re probably richer than I am.”

 

Felicity paused, “Huh. I didn’t think of that.”

 

He lifted Millie in his arms, joining her in the kitchen.

 

“So I guess I’m the deadbeat dad _and_ the gold digger, and you, you’re my sugar mama,” he said with a wink then proceeded to wash Millie’s hands in the sink.

 

Felicity snickered. “Yeah, that makes it so much better.”

 

She took the pink hand towel hanging on one of the drawers and dried their hands. Oliver leaned in and kissed Felicity on the cheek.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not worth it.”

 

She nodded with a sigh and he went to pick a Winnie the Pooh puzzle from the closet in the living room where they kept all the toys and games, before coming to sit down at the kitchen table with Millie in his lap. The late afternoon sun shone through the floor to ceiling windows, bathing the room in a warm orange glow, casting a golden reflection on Millie’s curls.

 

Felicity watched them play with a smile as she unloaded the dishwasher, listening to Oliver teach Millie the name of the characters and in which slot to put them. He clapped every time she got it right and the kitchen was filled with Millie’s delighted laugh and cries of ‘look Mama!’.

 

As Felicity emptied the backpack that Oliver used when he went out with the toddler, she pulled out a napkin with a number on it.

 

“Who’s Claudia?” she asked.

 

“No idea,” Oliver replied absently, focused on his game with Millie.

 

“Then why do you have her phone number?” Felicity asked with a knowing smile which caught his attention.

“What? Oh!” Remembrance dawned on his face. “There was this woman in the park the other day. We talked for a few minutes and she gave me her number.”

 

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “Just like that?”

 

“Apparently we met a few times at Verdant...I didn’t remember her, but whatever.”

 

Felicity’s stomach did a weird backflip. There was a brief spurt of panic as she wondered if she sounded too interested, like maybe she was jealous. Which she wasn’t. At all.

 

“Do you want to keep it?”

 

“No. You can throw it away.” He turned his attention back on Millie. “Ok, so Eeyore is the donkey…”

 

Felicity opened the trashcan and threw away the napkin. For the second time that day she felt a great deal of satisfaction, but she tried not to read too much into that one.

 

****************

 

_Oftentimes Felicity wondered if, had she known how things would turn out and how her future would drastically change, she would have made the same choices_

 

_Then she looked at Millie, her golden curls and pink cheeks and infectious smile, and she just knew she would do it all over again._

 

_She was not an antisocial person, she just favored quality over quantity. Between Oliver, Caitlin and Barry she had a close circle of friends and she didn’t need anyone else. It didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy meeting other people, and when Oliver had asked her to go out with him and his friends when she had been back in Starling after 3 years at MIT, she had immediately said yes. She was single and free, why not enjoy herself?_

 

_Even though she didn’t have much in common with them they were nice enough. Especially Tommy Merlyn, who was kind and funny and always ready to have a good time. It was obvious Oliver and him were not the best influence on each other, but they were young, rich, handsome and wanted to have fun. Even Oliver’s girlfriend, Helena, was always courteous. She apparently didn’t see Felicity as a threat, something Felicity chose to be amused about instead of offended. A jealous girlfriend would definitely have put a damper on her and Oliver’s friendship._

 

_It was during one of those nights out Felicity met Carter Bowen._

 

_He was not part of Oliver’s immediate circle but they knew each other as they were involved in the same privileged settings which concluded things like actual soirees, charity galas their mothers forced them to attend and, of course, night clubs._

 

_Carter was handsome, funny and had a great smile. He spent the majority of whole evening wooing her and she appreciated his attention. She had spent the last 3 years working her ass off at MIT and never took much time to do parties, boyfriends or even one night stands. So, she let herself be seduced, thinking she had the right to have some fun too._

 

_A slightly tipsy Oliver sat next to her. Even if the interior of the club was dark, she couldn’t help but think how good he looked in his jeans and white shirt._

 

“ _Where’s Bowen?”_

 

“ _He went to get us some drinks.”_

 

“ _So I take it you’re staying a bit longer?”_

 

_She smiled. “I am, why? Are you leaving?”_

 

_He nodded, and Felicity noticed a pretty young brunette waiting for him a few feet from their booth. Apparently Helena and him were on a break again._

 

_He put his hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own? I don’t like leaving you behind like this.”_

 

_His concern touched her. He was protective but never overbearing._

 

“ _Don’t worry. I’m a big girl,” she said, squeezing his arm._

 

“ _I know he’s been drinking so don’t get in a car with him, ok?”_

 

“ _Yes daddy, I promise.”_

 

_He gave her a look which by now she recognized and immediately could feel the warm rush of blood in her cheeks as she blushed. “Sorry. That wasn’t supposed to sound so sexual. I’ll be all right Oliver, don’t worry.”_

 

“ _Ok. But tell him if he doesn’t treat you right, I’ll kick his ass.”_

 

_She chuckled and wondered how much of this conversation he would remember tomorrow. “I will.”_

 

_He kissed her cheek and was halfway standing up when he sat back down again._

 

“ _And tell him that if he’s mean to you, I’ll punch him in the face.”_

 

_Felicity nodded soberly, or she tried to, it was hard to do when she was trying not to smile. “Kick his ass and punch his face. Duly noted.”_

 

“ _Ok, I’m gonna go now,” but he made no move, still looking at her with a mix of concern and deep affection._

 

_Felicity bit her lip to refrain from laughing. “Your friend is waiting for you,” she reminded him, gesturing to the young woman who had started to look impatient._

 

_He let out a sheepish laugh. “Right! That’s...crap, I forgot her name,” he winced and Felicity rolled her eyes._

 

“ _I’m pretty sure you introduced her to me earlier as Violet.”_

 

_Oliver’s face lighted up. “That’s it! See ? I can barely function without you. So have fun, but be careful, ok?”_

 

_This time she was the one to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. “I promise.”_

 

_She didn’t sleep with Carter that night, and he didn’t insist, which she appreciated. They talked on the phone every day the following week and made plans to meet at Verdant the next Friday. (Looking back, it should have been her first clue he had asked her to meet in a nightclub instead of asking her on a proper date, but she was excited and didn’t think too much of it.)_

 

_That night she slept with him. He stopped calling the next day._

 

_To say Oliver was angry was an understatement. He was downright furious, ready to beat the crap out of Carter and it took all of Felicity’s persuasion to hold him back, mostly because he didn’t need that kind of bad publicity._

 

_She’d set him down on her couch before sitting beside him, her hands covering his. He had calm down a bit, but she still felt anger radiating from him._

 

“ _There’s no reason to be so mad, Oliver,” she told him in a soothing voice. “It’s not like he assaulted me. He was just a jerk. Please don’t be so upset.”_

 

_She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes._

 

“ _I’m mad because I’ve been Carter. I did that, sleeping with a girl then ignoring her. I never made any false promises, but it doesn’t make it right. I hate it happened to you. I should have known the guy was a douche, we are similar after all.”_

 

_She frowned. “Hey, stop that. You’re nothing like him.”_

 

_Oliver put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and kissing her forehead._

 

“ _Were you in love with him?”_

 

_She sighed. “No. It was too short. But when we talked he made me believe...I’m disappointed and a bit pissed at myself for not seeing it coming. I’m not heartbroken, just a bit sad.”_

 

_She didn’t see Carter anymore after that, so it was easy to move on._

 

_Except fate was more tricky than that._

 

_Three weeks later Moira Queen lost her battle to cancer. She had seemed to get better for a while, then the sickness had come back full force, never giving her the time or a chance to fight back._

 

_The couple of months which had followed were a whirlwind. Oliver was a mess and she wanted to be there for him. She needed to be there for him, to keep him from going out, getting drunk and doing something stupid. He stayed stoic and silent during the funeral. Felicity held his hand the whole time and Tommy had been there too but he spent the next night crying in her arms and she cried with him._

 

_Then he disappeared for 2 days and she was crazy worried until Tommy found him in a bar in the Glades, fortunately before any damage could be done to him or someone else. She didn’t have the heart to yell at him for going off the radar and instead put him in her guest bedroom where he slept for a good 48 hours._

 

_Oliver spent the following days at her place, so he was with her when Tommy called one night to let them know Carter Bowen had been killed in a motorcycle accident._

 

_She was more shocked than anything else, but Oliver, who had planned to go back home and spend some time with his dad, remained with her that night._

 

_As Felicity was also juggling with job interviews, and working part time in an internet cafe to make some money, she ignored all the signals her body was sending out._

 

_And when she finally acknowledged them, it was too late._

 

_Oliver and her were watching a movie at her place- he was slowly overcoming his grief, spending most of his time between Felicity and Tommy as if he was terrified of being alone - when Felicity suddenly bolted up from the couch and barely managed to reach the kitchen where she threw up in the sink._

 

_Oliver followed her, looking extremely concerned. “Hey, what’s going on? That’s the third time this week.”_

 

_With shaking hands she took a paper towel, wiping her mouth then rinsing the sink. She would wash it more thoroughly tomorrow._

 

_She turned to Oliver with a trembling smile._

 

“ _I think I’m pregnant.”_

 

_His eyes opened wide and he blanched._

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _I’ve been living in denial for the past few weeks but I can’t ignore it anymore.”_

 

_He put his hands on her shoulders. “Did you take a test?”_

 

_She shook her head and he walked back to the living room, grabbing his wallet and jacket._

 

“ _I’ll go to the pharmacy. I’ll get you a test so at least we’ll know. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.”_

 

“ _Wait,” she reached out to grab his arm. “What if someone sees you?”_

 

“ _Honestly Felicity, that’s the least of my concerns. You are what’s important. Wait for me, ok?”_

 

_He gave her a quick kiss on the temple and left the house._

 

_Twenty minutes later they were both sitting on the edge of her bathtub, anxiously waiting. When it turned positive, she let out a breathy moan, taking Oliver’s hand and squeezing it hard._

 

_This changed everything. Her plans, her future, everything was now a complete uncertainty. She was barely 22 years old and soon to be a single mom._

 

_Felicity hadn’t realized she was violently shaking until she felt Oliver’s arms closing tightly around her and his voice murmuring soothing words in her ear._

 

“ _I’m here for you, ok? We’re in this together, you won’t have to face this alone. Whatever your decision, I’ll support you.”_

 

_The next day a doctor confirmed her pregnancy, as well as the fact that she was 13 weeks along, meaning there was no other option than to keep it._

 

_Oliver had been the one asking questions and taking notes because she was still in a daze. After the appointment he drove her to the pharmacy to buy the vitamins the doctor had prescribed then they went back to her place where he settled her on the couch and prepared some tea._

 

_When he brought it to her, she looked at him with a lost and confused look on her face._

 

“ _We used protection. I don’t understand how this could happen.”_

 

_He put a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. a tender gesture. “It’s not always 100% efficient. What’s important right now is you take care of yourself and your baby. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”_

 

_She sniffled. Apparently ignoring her hormones for all that time came to bite her back in the ass._

 

“ _Oliver, you really don’t…”_

 

_He shook his finger at her, faking a scowl. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”_

 

_She nodded, fighting a new onslaught of tears, and crawled onto his lap._

 

“ _Thank you,” she whispered, his presence and quiet strength already making her feel better._

 

_When told the news, her mom generously suggested Felicity come live with her and Henry in Central City, but Felicity hesitated. She had almost gotten a promising job in Starling, but when she had told them about her pregnancy they had rescinded their offer of employment. Caitlin and Barry were in Central City, so she would have plenty moral support._

 

_On the other hand, she would lose a decent amount independence by moving in with her mom and stepdad, and she was very attached to her house._

 

_Also, Central City didn’t have Oliver._

 

_She considered her options for a few days and in the end it was Oliver’s words who helped her choose. They had been sitting at her kitchen table, just finishing lunch, when he had taken her hand._

 

“ _Felicity, I’m not going to pretend I’ll be ok if you leave. But this isn’t about me. At all. You have to do what you think is best for you and the baby. The rest doesn’t matter.”_

 

_He was wrong about that, but she didn’t tell him right away. He did matter. He mattered a lot._

 

_So she stayed. And she never regretted her decision._

 

**************

 

He noticed it a quarter of a second before she fell, but by the time he reached her she was on her bottom, crying her heart out and a smear of blood on her forehead. She had bumped her head against the open door of a cabinet.

 

_Crap, crap, crap._

 

He lifted her in his arms, whispering words of comforts. He delicately brushed his fingers over her forehead where the wound was, but she screamed louder and slapped his hand away.

 

“I’m sorry baby girl, I’m so sorry.”

 

He pressed her against him, kissing her cheek. There wasn’t that much blood, it seemed to be a shallow cut but he panicked and the next minute he was in the car, en route to Starling General. He remembered too late he should call Felicity, but he couldn’t do that while driving. He tried very hard to calm the racing of his beating heart by taking a few deep breaths, concentrating on the road ahead of him.

 

Oliver called Felicity just before entering the ER, explaining what happened and asking her to come as soon as possible. He didn’t even give her the chance to ask questions, so eager to go inside and find a doctor.

 

Mellie had stopped screaming and was now silently crying with the occasional sob, and his heart tightened in his chest. He had just turned around for like 1 minute.

 

“Can I help you sir?”

 

He focused on the woman behind the reception desk.

 

“Yes. She banged her head on the door and she’s bleeding. Can we see a doctor?”

 

“Are you her father?” the nurse asked and he shook his head.

 

“No, I’m her...I’m her guardian,” he said, because it sounded better than baby sitter, and he was so much more than that anyway.

 

“Can I see your ID?” she asked politely

 

“Sure, I..”

 

He patted feverishly at his jacket with his free hand, realizing quickly his wallet was still on the kitchen counter at home.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have it with me. I left the house in a hurry.”

 

The nurse gave him a suspicious look, and he tried to remain calm in spite of it. Yelling at her would solve nothing, and she was probably right to be cautious, but Millie’s little body was shaking slightly against his and he couldn’t for the life of him care about anything else.

 

That’s when he noticed the magazine on a chair next to the reception desk. The very same one Millie had teared apart gleefully a couple of days ago.

 

He showed it triumphantly to the woman. “Look! That’s me. And I know her face is blurred, but that’s Millie. I mean, Emilia Smoak. Her mom is on the way and will confirm it to you.”

 

She took a look at the cover and the headline.

 

“So, you _are_ her father?”

 

He gritted his teeth. “No! It’s a long story. Listen…” He took a deep breath, not believing he was going to say this. “My name is Oliver Queen. My family has donated generous amount to this hospital several time. So I demand to see a doctor. Now.”

 

He must have used a stern voice because Millie looked at him a bit puzzled. She wasn’t used to that tone with him. His mom definitely wouldn’t have been very proud of him pulling this kind of stunt, but all he cared about was the well-being of his girl.

 

The woman sighed, looking unimpressed, apparently deciding it was not worth arguing any further.

 

“Sit down. A doctor will see you shortly.”

 

“Thank you,” he told her much more softly, already regretting his outburst. He would apologize later, but right nows he was focused exclusively on Millie and her injury.

 

When a doctor called his name he almost wept.

 

**************

 

Felicity walked into the hospital at a brisk pace, zooming to the reception desk. The nurse behind it was talking to her colleague and Felicity caught the end of her sentence.

 

“I mean, what woman in their right mind would trust Oliver Queen with their child?”

 

“Me,” Felicity said, loudly enough to attract the woman’s attention. “I’m the one who trusts her kid with Oliver Queen, and he’s doing an excellent job, by the way. Now, could you please tell me where I can find them?” she asked with a saccharine smile and a deadly stare.

 

“Second booth on the right,” the nurse stuttered, a bit flummoxed.

 

Millie welcomed her with a teary ‘Mama!” when she entered the room and she let go of Oliver’s hand to hold out her arms to her mother. Felicity pulled her against her, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Hello my love. Did you get a booboo?”

 

Millie raised her hand to her forehead where there was a simple bandage. Felicity turned to the doctor. “Is she ok?”

 

The doctor, a good-looking woman in her forties, smiled. “It was just a small shallow cut. No stitches needed.”

 

Felicity raised an eyebrow towards Oliver.

 

“She was bleeding,” he said defensively.

 

“But from what you told me on the phone it sounded like she had brain matter leaking out of her skull,” she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

 

“I wasn’t that bad,” he protested and she tilted her head in a way he knew all too well. He sighed. “I completely overreacted, didn’t I?”

 

She let out a gentle laugh, squeezing his hand. “No. You just did what you thought was best for Millie. I’m sure the doctor agrees with me.”

 

“Absolutely. There’s no such thing as overreacting when it comes to children getting hurt. I’ll go get your discharge papers,” she added and after a caress to Millie’s head she left the room.

 

“I’m sorry…” Oliver started but Felicity cut him off.

 

“Hey. Don’t. There’s a reason why I completely trust you with her. And you proved me right once again.”

 

That seemed to make him feel only marginally better. “But I didn’t pay attention, Felicity. She got hurt because I didn’t pay enough attention.”

 

The young woman smiled tenderly at him, linking her arm with his and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Oliver. Remember when I was holding her in the kitchen the other day and she almost put her hand on the still hot ceramic plate ? Or when I closed the cabinet’s door on her fingers because I didn’t see she had put them there? Accidents happen, especially with a wandering toddler. It wasn’t serious and it’s a lesson for both her and us.”

 

He nodded, not entirely convinced, before dropping a kiss on both his girl’s foreheads. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Oliver learns how his cooking skills and social media can mix, an afternoon at the beach ends in dangerous flirting territory, and Millie stuns Oliver with an unexpected new word.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my God, that’s the best thing I ever had in my mouth.” 

 

Oliver put down the spoon he had used to make Felicity taste a new pasta sauce of his making and he smirked.

 

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or feel very sorry for you.”

 

She blushed. “Probably both.”

 

Millie, who was in Felicity’s arms, pulled on Oliver’s sleeve.

 

“Me too!” she asked while opening her mouth wide.

 

Oliver laughed. “Sorry baby girl.” He took the spoon from the casserole, blew on it a few times and gave it to the toddler.

 

“Good?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yum Yum!”

 

“That makes it official,” Felicity declared with a kiss on the little girl’s cheek before turning back to Oliver who was starting to load the dishwasher.

 

“How do you remember all these recipes? Do you write them down?”

 

“I do for some of them. But for the more complicated ones I record myself.”

 

She smiled teasingly. “Really? Can I watch?”

 

He chuckled. “Why? It’s just me prattling on my own while cooking. Not exactly Game of Thrones.”

 

“But maybe you are Masterchef material. Millie and I will be the judges. Also, we can make fun of you.”

 

He shook his head and booted up his computer.

 

“Here. Knock yourself out.”

 

She settled in front of the computer with Millie in her lap, who let out a laugh upon seeing Oliver both on the screen and in the kitchen. Then they both watched religiously.

 

“Wait, you’re really good at this.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “The surprise in your voice is vexing.”

 

“No, but seriously. The way you talk, your presence...you should do a cooking blog,” she laughed, then turned to him, a look of excitement brightening her blue eyes. “You totally should do a cooking blog!”

 

He came to lean against the table next to her. “What are you talking about?”

 

“On YouTube. You film yourself in a more professional setting, then you share your recipes.”

 

Oliver looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

 

“Felicity, nobody is going to want to watch me cook.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“Wanna bet?” Millie parroted with the same defying air as her mother.

 

Oliver shook his head disbelievingly, but Felicity refused to give  up.

 

“You know some people get rich and famous just by vlogging on YouTube. Not sure how it works exactly, but it has something to do with sponsors.”

 

“I don’t really need more fame than I already have. But the money thing is a valid argument.”

 

She gave him a triumphant smile.

 

“Why don’t you try, see how it goes?”

 

He shrugged. “I guess.”

 

So the next afternoon they set up the webcam and computer and got to work in the well lit kitchen of Felicity’s house. The sun was shining and brought in a very nice natural light. They had to do a few takes because Oliver felt incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden and also a bit silly. Felicity kept encouraging him, and by the end of the day they had a nice video ready to upload.

 

Then Felicity created a YouTube account for Oliver.

 

“What do you want to call it?” she asked and Oliver seemed stumped at the question.

 

“I don’t know...Oliver’s kitchen?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Too close to Lyla’s kitchen.”

 

“I’ve never been there.”

 

“Me neither. Then again it’s the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in Star City, so not really my usual cantina.”

 

“I’ll take you someday,” he offered confidently.

 

Sometimes she suspected he forgot his monetary situation wasn’t exactly flourishing. She didn’t doubt things with his dad would eventually improve, but probably not in the near future.

 

“You’re sweet, but I think the only way we could afford to eat there is if we do the dishes afterwards.”

 

They spent the next hour trying to come up with a cool name. They made a list, and finally settled on ‘The Royal Kitchen’. They both found it funny and it was their kind of wry humor.

 

After they ate and put Millie to bed, Felicity uploaded the video, adding the necessary tags and information to try and attract people’s attention.

 

“Now we wait,” she said with an excited smile and Oliver found himself excited as well, Felicity always found a way to make things interesting and  lively and new and even though he was far from convinced anything would come of this YouTube business, it was still worth doing it to see the gorgeous smile on her face and the glint in her eyes, especially for something she was doing for him.

 

He really had no idea what he had done to deserve her. but he would do everything in his power to be worthy.

 

*************

 

When Oliver came down the next morning, the May sun was flooding the kitchen and Felicity was sitting at the breakfast table with Millie in her lap.

 

He dropped a kiss on Felicity’s head before holding his arms out to Millie.

 

“Morning cuddle,” he demanded and she practically leaped into his arms with a giggle. She nestled her head between his head and shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his neck. His hand caressed her back.

 

“Hey baby girl.”

 

“Hey,” she replied and he smiled. She was starting to be more participative  and not just repeating what she heard. He couldn’t wait to have an actual conversation with her.

 

He sat down just as Felicity got up and filled a mug of coffee she put on the table in front of him. He took it with a grateful smile as Millie disentangled herself but remained on his lap.

 

“Milk mama please,” she asked and Felicity handed her her bottle. Every time Oliver took a sip of his coffee she drank from her bottle, much to Oliver’s amusement.

 

Felicity put her plate back in the sink and passed by the kitchen table on the way to the living room.

 

“I’m going to check your YouTube channel.”

 

He shook his head with amusement.“Don’t hold your breath.”

 

She sat down on the couch and booted up the computer and waited for the page to load while Oliver was quietly sipping his coffee and chatting with Millie.

 

“Oliver.”

 

There was a clear astonishment in her voice. Oliver stood up and joined her on the couch to look over her shoulder at the computer on her lap.

 

“Four hundred people loved your video. You currently have 212 subscribers.”

 

Oliver stared at the screen, not quite sure what the number meant. “Is that a lot?”

 

She let out an incredulous laugh. “I’m not a specialist but yeah, I think so. We uploaded the video, I don’t know, 14 hours ago?” Oliver watched as her eyes scanned the screen from behind her glasses, reading through the comments faster than he could. “You have some nice comments. And a marriage proposal,” she commented wryly while scrolling down the page. “A few haters, but that’s inevitable. Lots of people asking you for cooking advice. I told you this would work,” she told him excitedly while slapping his thigh a few times. He shifted his leg away from her with a ‘ouch’ and a pained look.

 

“Am I supposed to reply to them all?” he asked, looking a bit overwhelmed, holding Millie against him as some sort of shield against the big bad internet.

 

“No, not all of them. Just those who ask you specific stuff. Come on, have a look.”

 

He put Millie on the floor and the toddler promptly walked over to her toys, completely uninterested in the adult’s conversation.

 

Oliver started to read the comments, relaxing a bit as when he felt  Felicity press her shoulder against his. He couldn’t help but laugh at a few of the comments and by the time he was done, he could feel the smile stretching across his face.

 

“This is amazing. I had no idea so many people would be the least bit interested in something I do. Even though I still think right now it’s mostly my name that attracted them...but still.”

 

“Not necessarily.  There might be people who watch this and have no clue who you are. They just see a hot guy cooking something that looks really yummy.”

 

“Thank you for helping me with this. You’re remarkable,” he told her softly and he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

 

“Hey, you did all the cooking and the video. I just uploaded it.”

 

“But it was your idea.”

 

Felicity just smiled and shrugged, trying to ignore the feelings elicited by the warm weight of Oliver’s arm around her. They were touching and hugging regularly, with no second thoughts, so she didn’t understand why this time would feel any different.

 

She patted his knee before standing up. “Now you have to keep updating regularly with new videos, so you can get a good fanbase. This is going to be so fun!”

 

Oliver laughed. He definitely trusted her completely on this.

 

*****************

 

Every afternoon when Millie woke from her nap and was still a bit sleepy Oliver would settle down with her on the couch and read her stories.

 

Today was no exception.

 

They were browsing through her favorite book at the moment. It was full of farm animals and birds and she had to name each as Oliver pointed them out to her.

 

She was snuggled against Oliver’s chest, her thumb in her mouth while holding a pink wool blanket - Felicity’s failed attempt at knitting that she had promptly gave up. But Millie had taken a shine to it and adopted it as her cuddling partner whether she was sleeping, watching TV or having snuggling time with either her mom or Oliver.

 

The book ended on the little farm boy kissing his parents as they put him to bed, and as Oliver closed the book Millie stood on her knees, put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a sloppy kiss.

 

Oliver’s heart melted instantly and there was a prickly sensation behind his eyelids. She was becoming spontaneous with her affectionate gestures and he loved it.

 

_ Don’t cry Don’t cry Don’t cry _ he repeated himself, feeling a bit silly. He dropped the book on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around the little body.

 

“You’re my angel and I love you so much,” he told Millie as he kissed her back.

 

“Love you dada.”

 

Oliver froze.

 

It was not the first time Millie  replied with ‘love you’ to him or Felicity. She had been replying in kind for a couple of weeks now.

 

But the dada thing, that was new. And Oliver had no idea where it came from. But what was even more confusing was the way it made him feel.

 

Happy. Delighted. Complete.

 

When Felicity had offered him this arrangement, he had made sure to take care of Millie the best way he could. Felicity trusted him with her which meant everything to him. And it’s not like he didn’t know how. He had been with Felicity throughout her whole pregnancy and he’d been there when Millie had been born. He had been the second person to hold her after she’d come screaming into this world.

 

He had promised Felicity he would be there for both of them, and he had held up that promise every time she needed him. It was often moral support, financial sometimes if things were a bit difficult (but she made a point of paying him back as soon as she could) and watching over Millie from time to time. 

 

But now that he was living with them, everything was different.

 

He hadn’t expect to enjoy it so much. He hadn’t expect the feeling of responsibility, of sheer protectiveness, of overwhelming love every time Millie smiled at him.

 

He hadn’t expected this sense of happiness and belonging every time Felicity, Millie and him spent time together.

 

His friends were starting to give him grief as he’d definitely stopped spending as much time with them once he’d moved in with his girl. 

 

He still enjoyed going out with Tommy and the others, but hopping from bars to nightclub to after parties had definitely lost its appeal lately in favor of quiet evenings spent laughing around the dinner table and watching TV with both Felicity and Millie snuggled against him. 

 

He sometimes wondered if he should worry about being so...domesticated at his age. But when he thought back on everything which happened over the last two years it wasn’t so strange to think he now wanted a little bit of peace and quiet in his life. Especially when it meant spending time with the two loveliest girls in the world.   

 

But Millie calling him dada...that was reaching a whole new level he had no idea how to deal with. Especially as it felt so natural coming from her, and it made him feel all warm and gooey inside,. but he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to encourage her. He had to check with Felicity first and see what she made of this.

 

He sat the little girl on his lap, facing him. “Millie...I’m not dada. I’m Oliver. Okay?”

 

She smiled. “Okay.”

 

Somehow he wasn’t sure she understood - she was so vivacious and bubbly he sometimes forgot she was only 16 months old - and when she called him dada again ten minutes later he sighed and gave up.

 

He needed Felicity for this (like for everything else, mostly).

 

When the young woman came back from work, he waited patiently during mother and daughter cuddly time. Then Felicity discarded her heels with a sigh and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

 

“Smells good in here,” she commented with a smile and a gesture to the oven.

 

“Oh yeah...Lasagna,” he replied absently.

 

She frowned, immediately sensing his concern.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he assured her. “I mean, nothing is wrong per se, it’s just...Millie called me dada.”

 

Felicity paused, her glass halfway to her mouth. “Oh.”

 

He frowned. “You don’t seem so surprised.”

 

She hesitated. “I wondered once or twice...I just didn’t know where she would pick it from. But I guess she heard other kids called their daddy at daycare, and you’ve been reading her a lot of stories with family stuff. That might explain it.” 

 

Oliver just nodded and Felicity observed him before asking, “Did it make you uncomfortable?”

 

He scoffed. “No! I...uh...I liked it, actually,” he said, adding a bit defensively, “I know, we shouldn’t encourage her. I’m not her father and it might be confusing for her.”

 

Felicity let out a little laugh which surprised him.

 

“You’re not her biological father,” she told him softly. “But you’re her father in every other way that counts.”

 

For the second time that day Oliver fought back tears. Felicity saying those words to him filled him with such elation and gratitude.

 

And yet he still couldn’t help but play the devil’s advocate.

 

“But what if you meet someone? What if he wants to adopt Millie ?”

 

The mere idea created a black hole in his stomach but he had to voice it.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

 

“You don’t know that, Felicity. I mean, any guy who knows you and Millie and doesn’t seize the opportunity to be a part of your life...well, he would be an idiot.”

 

There was a moment of hesitation. Oliver cleared his throat and Felicity took back her wine momentarily forgotten on the kitchen counter, her cheeks tinted a lovely pink.

 

“Listen...let’s not anticipate too much. And we’ll keep calling you Oliver in front of her, see how it goes. But honestly, it’s not a big deal to me, as long as it is not a problem for you.”

 

He shook his head. “Not a problem at all. I just don’t want her to get confused.”

 

Felicity smiled. “She won’t. She’s my daughter, she’s smart.”

 

“I can’t argue with that.”

 

*************

 

The sun was low in the sky when Oliver and Felicity loaded the car, and once Millie was comfortably secured in the car seat they drove off en route to Coast City for a day at the beach.

 

It was still early when they arrived so they easily found a spot to settle down with a parasol, towels and their cooler. Both Oliver and Felicity had a hard time reining in Millie’s excitement. It was her first time seeing the ocean and she wanted to run everywhere.

 

Once a copious amount of sunscreen had been applied the three of them walked towards the shore. It was mid May, meaning they weren’t far enough from winter for the water to be anywhere near comfortable

 

Millie didn’t seem to mind though but as soon as her little feet touched the water she backed off with a delighted squeal, flailing her arms and making Oliver and Felicity laugh. She was wearing a cute one piece swimsuit with mini cupcakes on it and a matching hat to protect her face.

 

Oliver took his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the little girl. Felicity gave Miller her bucket and plastic shovel so she could play next to the adults who were standing just out of reach of the tide.

 

The young woman pressed her toes in the sand, hesitating before turning to Oliver who was watching Millie play with a fond smile on his face.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you...Caitlin’s wedding is in 6 weeks, would you like to come?”

 

“In Central City? Sure. It would be nice to see Caitlin and the others, not to mention your mom and Henry. It’s been a while.”

 

“Because if you had other plans, I would understand,” Felicity added quickly even as she wondered why she was insisting. Oliver had said yes so she wasn’t sure why she was trying to give him a way out, which she didn’t want. She wanted to spend the weekend with him.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t know what I’ll be doing in one week, let alone six. Also, you might need the help with Millie.”

 

“Oh no! That’s not why I asked you. There will be several kids, and Caitlin’s mom has arranged some babysitting service so the grown-ups can enjoy the day. I just…” She bit her lower lip, wondering why she felt so awkward asking Oliver,  _ her best friend of 6 years _ , to accompany her to a wedding.

 

Oliver smiled softly, putting his hand on her shoulder before sliding it down her arm in a gentle caress.

 

“Consider me your plus one then,” he said, and she had no idea if it was the intonation in his voice or the way he was looking at her, but she shivered.

 

She was truly being ridiculous.

 

“Besides, I can’t miss an opportunity to be the guy with the two most beautiful girls in the room,” he grinned and she slapped him lightly on the arm.

 

“You can’t say that! The bride is the most beautiful girl in the room,” she reminded him with a laugh “But thanks all the same.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she felt a traitorous blush creeping on her cheek. She moved the conversation to safer topics, before Oliver scooped Millie in his arms.

 

“Come on, let’s go for a swim,” he said and took a few steps into the sea. He turned back to Felicity. 

 

“You’re coming?”

 

She shook her head vehemently. “No way. Too cold.”

 

“Chicken,” he grinned.

 

“Chicken, mama,” Millie repeated and Felicity rolled her eyes. Her daughter was at the phase where they had to be very careful of what they said in front of her.

 

After a few steps, with the water barely touching the hemline of his shorts, Oliver turned around again with a grimace.

 

“It _ is _ really cold.”

 

“Don’t put Millie in the water then. I don’t want her to catch something.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

He still dropped his hand in the water before flicking a few droplets on Millie’s back, making her laugh out loud and trying to retaliate by leaning down and splashing water on his legs. He turned her upside down as he got out of the water, holding her by her waist and pressing open mouth noisy kisses on her belly as she was giggling between shouts of ‘stop, dada, stop.’.

 

Neither Oliver or Felicity bothered to correct her.

 

Felicity had been  surprised at first by how nonchalant she had been about the whole thing. She honestly didn’t mind if Millie called Oliver dad, or even if she saw him that way. Despite his young age, and his flaws, Oliver had a huge heart and was an amazing friend. And he had the potential to be a fantastic father. She knew in her heart he would always find a way to be involved in her and Millie’s life. 

 

She picked up Millie’s bucket and shovel and the three of them walked back to their spot, Oliver casually bringing his arm around her shoulders. It felt so natural she didn’t think twice about briefly leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

Felicity sat on her towel, pulling Millie against her, peppering her face with kisses. As Oliver opened the cooler and started to prepare them some snacks, she closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against her daughter’s blonde curls, tuning in to the white noises from the beach, the distant sound of the waves and the heat of the sun on her back. 

 

She felt really good, and she suspected Oliver agreeing to come to the wedding did play a part in it. It made her incredibly happy to know  she had a fun weekend to look forward to with her best friend. 

 

They spent the afternoon playing games with Millie, building sand castles, reading stories then conversing quietly as the little girl took a nap, nestled comfortably between the two of them. 

 

Oliver had posted three more videos on his blog and his popularity was steadily increasing. Felicity had also made him start an Instagram account where he would post pictures of his dishes, and just the day before a local magazine had contacted him for an interview. He had been leery at first, but Felicity had persuaded him to do it. If the questions were becoming indiscreet or even trashy, he could still leave.

 

They moved out mid afternoon, as they had a couple hours drive back to Star City. Millie fell asleep shortly after they left. Soft music filled the inside of the car and Felicity and Oliver kept exchanging smiles.

 

It had been a good day.

 

When they arrived home, Oliver unbuckled the car seat and put it in the living room, letting Millie to wake up on her own. They unloaded the car, Felicity emptying their bags and cooler, and Oliver starting dinner.

 

As he heard a noise coming from the car seat, Oliver walked over to Millie and crouched down in front of her.

 

“Hey there sleeping beauty. Welcome back.”

 

She looked at him with a sleepy gaze, her thumb firmly planted in her mouth. Oliver handed Millie her pink blanket and she took it, pressing it against her cheek. He brought the tip of his fingers to her neck in a soft caress.

 

Felicity came to stand behind Oliver with some pencils and a coloring book.

 

“You want to draw before we eat, babe?” she asked the little girl who perked up at the suggestion. She handed Oliver back her blanket who freed her from the car seat so she could walk over to her little chair in front of the coffee table.

 

Felicity looked at her with a frown. “I’ll give her a bath after dinner. With the busy day but the double nap she took, I can’t decide if she’ll crash or if we’ll have trouble putting her down at bedtime.” 

 

Oliver smiled confidently. “She had an exciting day, so after dinner and the bath she probably won’t last more than 20 minutes.”

 

Dinner was almost ready when Millie sauntered in the kitchen with her coloring book.

 

“For you Mama,” she told Felicity, handing her her book full of colorful shapes and strokes.

 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s beautiful, you’re so talented. Look, Oliver.”

 

The young man raised his head from his pan and looked. “Picasso would cry in shame,” he said very seriously, earning a mock glare from Felicity.

 

“Are you mocking my daughter’s incredible drawing skills?”

 

“I would never,” he replied with a smirk, before catching Millie and tickling her. “My favorite little artist in the world.” He raised her above his head, making plane noises and eliciting a joyful scream. “Help Mama!”

 

Felicity scoffed. “Oh please. You love it up there.” She raised her arm to catch Millie’s hand but brought it down quickly with a hiss.

 

Oliver frowned. “What? You’re hurt?”

 

With a grimace she raised her shirt above her head. “Have a look, I hadn’t felt it until now but I think I have a sunburn.”

 

He looked and let out a whistle. “Wow. Nice shades of red you’ve got there.”

 

“Mama has a boo boo?” Millie asked.

 

“She does. Mama has turned into a lobster.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled. Millie leaned in from her perch in Oliver’s arms and pressed a kiss to the burned skin.

 

“Better Mama?”

 

“Much better darling, thank you so much.”

 

With a satisfied smile, Millie put her hands on Oliver’s cheek, pulling his face towards Felicity.

 

“You kiss it better too, Dada.”

 

He didn’t hesitate as he softly yet carefully deposited a soft kiss on her back. She closed her eyes briefly at the volatile sensation that still reverberated through her whole body. 

 

“I never kissed a lobster before. It is nice.”

 

“Believe me, I kiss much better than a lobster,” she replied without thinking. 

 

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” he told her with a teasing glint in his eyes and she felt her face starting to burn more than her shoulders did. Since when did Oliver Queen have the power to turn her legs to jelly?

 

Dinner was lively, as Millie couldn’t stop babbling about her day at the beach. She complained a bit at bath time, but the promise of watching a movie with Mama and Oliver made her more compliant.

 

As Oliver has predicted, about 25 minutes into the movie she was deeply asleep against his chest.

 

Felicity chuckled. “You were right.”

 

“I know my girl,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head.

 

Felicity turned her body to face him, gathering her legs against her and putting her hand on Oliver’s where it was resting on her daughter’s back.

 

“We’re lucky to have you,” she said tenderly.

 

“I’m the one who’s lucky.” He raised his fingers to catch hers, entwining them and giving it a soft squeeze. Her sudden yawn made him chuckle softly.

 

She grimaced again as she pulled away from the couch. “Stupid sunburn.”

 

“Let me put Millie to bed then I’ll help you apply some cream.”

 

As he went upstairs she closed everything downstairs before going up to her room. Oliver met her there, holding the after sun tube.

 

“Better do this before you start to peel,” he said as he kneeled down behind her on her bed. She was wearing a tank top and pulled down the straps to give him easy access.

 

As his hands touched her skin she let out a little pained gasp at the prickly feeling. Then it turned into a soft sigh as his hand started delicately massaging her shoulders and neck, applying enough pressure for the cream to seep into the skin but careful not to hurt. 

 

After a few minutes Felicity was sure that the cream had soaked in completely, yet Oliver kept gently rubbing her back, but it felt so good that she didn’t think of stopping him.

 

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispered, and she jumped imperceptibly, because she could feel his breath ghosting on her neck and the warmth of his body enveloping her. 

 

“It’s the cream,” she replied a bit breathlessly, fighting the urge to lean back against him. 

 

The shrill of his phone on her vanity startled them both, and she acutely felt the loss of his warmth as he got up from the bed to check on it.

 

She saw him frown and asked, “What is it?”

 

“It’s Helena. I should call her back.”

 

He walked out of her room and Felicity felt like someone had thrown a bucket full of iced water in her face. 

 

How stupid she was. All the thoughts that she had entertained all day - and over the last few days, actually - were so naive. Naive and dangerous.

 

Oliver and her were not a couple. They were not a perfect little family. Millie calling Oliver dad was completely unreasonable. He wasn’t. And someday he might have kids of his own who would not understand why some girl called him dad too. And maybe his future wife wouldn’t like it and would ask him to cut ties with them. 

 

And even though Felicity seriously doubted he would do it, it would only result into making a lot of people miserable and had the potential to do a lot of damage.

 

Shaking slightly, she slipped under her cover and turned off the light, ignoring Oliver’s muffled voice from across the hall.

 

Wherever those feelings were coming from, she had to quell them fast. Oliver’s friendship was too precious and her presence in his life too vital for her to throw it all away because of a stupid unrequited crush which came out from nowhere.

 

When Oliver checked on her a few minutes later, she pretended to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : A tender moment in the kitchen, and Oliver has an enlightening conversation with Tommy. Also, you thought this was going to be all fluff all the time ?…Guess again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be (some kind of) angst, but this chapter ended up being much longer than I anticipated (also why it took me so long) and well it ended up being mostly fluff again, with the ‘angst’ relegated to the next chapter(s). But let’s be real, this is going to be angst-à-la-Sophie, meaning not really bad, and it will be compensated with lots of fluff :)
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know if you did.

“I’m home!” Felicity announced as she discarded her shoes with a satisfied smile as she dropped her bag in the hall.

 

“In the kitchen,” Oliver’s voice resonated through the living room.

 

“Mama!” Millie’s enthusiastic shout came from the playpen and Felicity smiled, sauntering to her daughter and scooping her in her arms.

 

“Hello my angel,” she cooed as Millie dropped kisses on Felicity’s cheeks and jaw. Coming home to her little girl was the best part of her day, and if Felicity was completely honest with herself Oliver being there now didn’t hurt either...quite the contrary in fact.

 

Still holding Millie, Felicity walked back to the kitchen but stopped next to the dining table, her attention attracted by a magazine. It had a picture of Oliver, looking gorgeous as always, with a big smile on his face. The headline read :

 

_ Oliver Queen: from YouTube to Masterchef? _

 

“Nice cover”, she commented with a proud smile.

 

She saw him closing the dishwasher before washing his hands.

 

“Yeah. They are getting a bit ahead of themselves with the Masterchef thing, though.”

 

She rolled his eyes at his self deprecating tone. “It looks great, and you deserve it,” she told him in her “don’t argue with me” voice.

 

“Thank you,” he replied while walking out of the kitchen and he frowned at the sudden surprised but amused look on Felicity’s face.

 

“What?”

 

She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to laugh because he really did look adorable. 

 

Reaching out, she caught something in his hair.

 

“Not your usual style, but somehow it works on you,” she told him with a teasing smile, showing him a pink hairclip.

 

Oliver’s eyes widened and he turned to Millie. “You. You did this.”

 

Millie giggled, putting her hand on her mouth.

 

“Pretty dada,” she said, and Felicity saw Oliver tense. Despite what she had said about being ok with Millie calling him ‘dad’, after what had happened the other night, she had tried to correct Millie once or twice. But the little girl was nothing if not stubborn - a character trait inherited from her, Felicity had to admit - and it had led nowhere, except putting a confused and hurt look on Oliver’s face. So she was done trying.

 

“Don’t you think Dada would look better with a green one?” She asked and saw Oliver relax. Instead of answering, Millie asked to be put down before running to her crate of toys, probably in search of a green hairclip.

 

“How long have you been wearing this?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “Not sure, we were playing hairdresser with her dolls this morning, then…” A look of horror dawned on his face. “Oh no.”

 

He sat down in front of the computer, opening the file hosting his culinary videos. Felicity leaned over his shoulder,then she burst out laughing.

 

Oliver had recorded his video of the day wearing the pink hairclip.

 

He put his face in his hand with a groan and Felicity came to sit on the chair beside him, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. She knew it was not easy to shoot these videos as he sometimes had to restart from scratch if something went wrong. He was also doing it mostly during Millie’s afternoon nap, meaning he had around an hour and a half to do it, two if he was lucky.

 

But he looked so cute, talking so seriously about how much tarragon to add to chicken recipe he was describing while the pink hairclip stood out in his hair like a beacon. 

 

Millie came next to him, holding a green ribbon with a triumphant smile. Incapable of resisting her cute little face, Oliver grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap.

 

“You did this on purpose, you evil mastermind.”

 

Millie stood on his lap to try and attach the ribbon to his hair, letting out a frustrated huff when she didn’t succeed.

 

“Here, let me help you. “Felicity stood up and took the ribbon and dexterously attached it to one of Oliver’s short strand of hair, trying to focus on anything but how soft it was. Or how good he smelled.

 

“There,” she said with a satisfied smile and back to the safe distance of her chair. She took her phone and snapped a picture of Oliver and Millie.

 

“Such fantastic blackmail material,” she grinned and he glared at her, but the stern look was kind of defeated by the green ribbon half hanging on his forehead and Millie pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

“Dada is boutiful,” Millie decreed, and Felicity could literally see Oliver melt at her words.

 

Something tugged at her heart, thinking someday this could be his life, only with his wife and own daughter. He wouldn’t leave them - he would never leave  _ Millie _ \- but he wouldn’t be exclusively theirs anymore. And Felicity was not ready to share him. Not yet.

 

Once again, she pushed those thoughts aside.

 

“I haven’t seen the comments on your latest video. Anything interesting?”

 

“Oh yeah...About that…”

 

He opened his YouTube page and scrolled down to the comments. He pointed out one to her.

 

“That woman asked if I could come and cook at her house for a dinner party.”

 

“That’s a gre at idea! What did you tell her?”

 

He winced. “I haven’t replied yet.”

 

Felicity frowned. “Why?”

 

“It’s a dinner party and so far I’ve only cooked in your kitchen, for you and Millie…, so cooking for 5 people in a place I don’t know...not sure I’m good enough for that.”

 

“Oh, Oliver,” Felicity sighed, and she knew she couldn’t help the warring look of fondness and exasperation on her face. “Could you please stop selling yourself short?”

 

He let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I’m just being realistic. Come on, Felicity, look at you. You have a career, and a baby you raised all on your own...what did I do with my life except being kicked out of my house by my father?”

 

“Wow, let me stop you right there. What’s with the pity party all of a sudden? First, I didn’t do it on my own. You were there the whole time! I honestly don’t know if I could have done this without you.”

 

He shrugged. “Of course you would have. I just helped from time to time.”

 

Felicity let out a frustrating scoff. “Oh my God, Queen, you’re so...annoying. Do you really think Millie calls you dada because you ‘helped from time to time’?’ Don’t be ridiculous. Things would be very different if you hadn’t been there, and not in a good way.”

 

He smiled at her outburst. “Sorry. I didn’t want to offend you.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t. I just hate it when you disparage yourself like this. Now, you reply to that woman and tell her you’ll accept her offer.” She realized her tone might have come off as a bit too bossy and softened her voice. “That is, if you want to do it.”

 

Oliver put his cheek on Millie’s head and smiled gratefully. “Oh, I want to do it. It’s a nice challenge. And I’ll also get paid, which is definitely a bonus. As much as I enjoy having you as my sugar mama, it would be nice to contribute more seriously to our arrangement.”

 

“That sounds so romantic when you say it like that,” she said with a teasing grin.“But good. So go for it.”

 

“Thank you,” he said with a soft look in his eyes and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

She closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying the pressure of his lips and the pleasant tingling it created. Since when did a simple kiss provoked such an intense reaction in her?

 

She focused back on the comments.

 

“Why is this guy calling you dad?”

 

He shrugged. “No idea. It comes around a few times. Most of the comments are nice but some are really weird.”

 

She scrolled down a bit further. “Yeah, like that one...oh my God, what does that woman want to do to you?”

 

He huffed. “I’m not reading that out loud with Millie in the room.”

 

She chuckled. “I wouldn’t want you to read that out loud even if Millie wasn’t in the room.”

 

They read a few more comments, focusing on the ones which praises him- Felicity insisted - before realising it was time for Millie’s bath.

 

“I’ll start dinner,” Oliver said, closing his computer. “I guess I’ll do the video again tomorrow. And look in the mirror before I do it,” he added with a growly voice towards Millie, whose giggled were muffled by her mom’ shoulder.

 

Felicity stared pensively at the computer. “You know what? You should post it like that.”

 

He laughed then sobered up upon seeing her face. “Oh, you’re serious.”

 

“Yes. Just explain how it happened. I’m sure people will find it funny. And see you’re not afraid to make fun of yourself.”

 

The video went viral.

 

**************

 

Oliver exchanged a few message with the woman who had contacted him on YouTube and they agreed on her dinner party taking place the following Friday. It turned out she -Elizabeth Henstridge - was an acquaintance of his parents which had made Oliver pause for a minute, wondering if they were hiring him because they thought he was a good cook or because they wanted Oliver Queen in their kitchen.

 

When he opened up to Felicity about it, she was quick to reassure him.

 

“They never actually tasted your food, so of course their request is probably motivated by some curiosity, but that’s the beauty of it. They absolutely don’t expect to have their minds totally blown by your amazing dishes. So who cares what their motivation is? In the end you’ll be the winner anyway.”

 

She sincerely wanted for him to succeed and get the recognition he deserved. It would definitely give him a boost of confidence about his cooking skills and himself, and maybe finally give him the purpose which had been lacking from his life the past few years.

 

She helped him prepare the menu, and once they got Mrs Henstridge’s approval, Felicity took an afternoon off. After leaving Millie with her neighbour, they both headed to the supermarket for some grocery shopping. Millie didn’t seem very happy to see them leave, making Oliver a bit miserable.

 

“I feel like I’m abandoning her,” he said few minutes later as he stopped at a traffic light.

 

Felicity patted his thigh. “You’re not, but you’ve been spending most of your time the last couple of months with her, so it’s normal to feel that way. I felt the same when I went back to work and had to leave her at daycare.”

 

Oliver smiled as they pulled into the supermarket’s parking lot. “I remember. Even the chocolate mint chip I brought you at lunch time didn’t cheer you up.”

 

Once at the supermarket they each took a cart and a list, deciding splitting the task would make things go faster. It was Oliver’s idea, and Felicity suspected he was afraid Millie would suffer permanent abandonment issues should they leave her for longer than 2 hours.

 

He was right though since after twenty minutes her cart was full as she stopped in an aisle to get the last of the ingredients.

 

She was trying to reach for a pack of flour - why do they had to put it so high? - when she heard a familiar name.

 

“Is that Queen I saw pushing a cart? I’m surprised he didn’t have that baby attached to his hip this time.”

 

Felicity froze. The mockery and disdain were obvious in the man’s tone.

 

“Tell me about it. “ A woman’s voice. Felicity didn’t recognize either of them. “I saw him with Merlyn at Verdant the other night but he left before midnight. ”

 

“Since his father kicked him out and he went to live with that girl he all but disappeared. This is the guy who came home every weekend with a different woman. I was jealous of him back then, he had it so easy, now he’s living with some woman and her illegitimate child doing YouTube video of him cooking? How the mighty have fallen.” The man tone was dripping with sarcasm.

 

The woman laughed. “Soon enough he’ll get tired of playing house and get back together with Helena Bertinelli, they break up and make up al the time it’s enough make someone dizzy.. I mean, have you seen the girl he’s living with? Such a pitiful little mouse. A nobody probably hoping to get her hands on the family fortune.”

 

The man made a noise in agreement. “Also I’m pretty sure he never liked Carter, so I’m a bit surprised that he’s content with the guy’s...leftovers.”

 

Even though she felt like she had been punched to the gut, Felicity took a step back as silently as possible. She was stopped by a firm chest against her back.

 

She turned around. Oliver was there, and judging by the furious look on his face, he had heard most of the conversation. She put her palm flat on his chest.

 

“Don’t,” she murmured. “It’s not worth it.”

 

The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. She left her hand on his heart and brought the other one on his cheek. She could feel his heart beat wildly and his anger radiating from him in heat waves. The last time she had seen him this enraged was when she had told him about Carter dumping her.

 

“Please, Oliver. Let’s go home.”

 

Oliver took her hand in his and focused on her face, looking at her so intently she began to wonder what it was he saw there. He was probably making a great effort at quelling his first instinct, which was to protect her and Millie at all cost. Something which wasn’t always possible, but he had trouble to accept that fact.

 

He let out a sigh and with a simple nod agreed to walk away. Felicity squeezed his hand in a grateful gesture.

 

After paying for their groceries, they loaded the car and drove away. Only then Oliver started to talk.

 

“I didn’t recognize the woman but the guy was one of Bowen’s friends.”

 

She put a calming hand on his forearm. “Whoever they were, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care about those people’s opinion, okay?” She added with a smile, surprising herself at how easy the lie came out because she did care.

 

She did care she was once again considered a gold digger. She did care at how they spoke of Oliver with such disdain and how they were suggesting he was wasting his time and his life with her and Millie.

 

She did care because in spite of what the reasonable side of her brain was telling her, she was afraid some of it might be true.

 

How ironic she had scolded Oliver the other day for being insecure when he had absolutely no reason to be, and yet here she was, battling her own doubts even though she knew they were not founded on anything solid or real. 

 

Oliver gritted his teeth. “Yeah, well, I don’t appreciate them talking about you and Millie like that. I just can’t ignore it.”

 

“I’m asking you to.”

 

He remained silent for a minute and she wondered if she would have to fight him on this, but he finally just nodded.

 

It was clear he was not happy with her request but he agreed nonetheless. His respect for her was bigger than his need for petty retribution.

 

Even though she had been the one to tell him to let it go, Felicity found it was easier said than done for herself. Getting Millie back from their neighbour was a nice distraction, as well as bath time. They ate informally in the kitchen, then Felicity cleared the table and rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

 

At Millie’s request, as was their routine just after dinner, Oliver was reading a few pages of her ‘Frozen’ book. Then they would sing the ‘Reindeer are better than people’ song. The ritual was important to the little girl and definitely facilitated putting her to bed afterwards.

 

Felicity closed the dishwasher and listened distractedly as a low rumble filled the kitchen. She felt a heavy weight on her heart and she didn’t know how to get rid of it. Most of all, she felt stupid for feeling that way. Hopefully she would be more reasonable in the morning and put the stupid conversation behind her.

 

Fortunately, Oliver hadn’t noticed her sullen mood. She sat next to him and her daughter and he gave her a smile.

 

“I think Mama should sing the Reindeer song with us tonight,” he told Millie who clapped enthusiastically.

 

“Yes, Mama, sing!”

 

Felicity felt a bit of weight lifted at her daughter’s smiling face and she pressed a kiss to her cheek. When she leaned back on her chair Oliver’s arm was resting on the back and she took comfort in his warmth against her shoulder blades. 

 

She went to put Millie to bed, and when she came back down he was still sat at the kitchen table, obviously waiting for her. There was also a mug of tea in front of her empty chair.

 

“Sit down,” he asked her gently and she complied, wondering what was going on.

 

“You and Millie, you’re the best thing to have ever happened to me. You know that, right?”

 

A knot formed in her throat and she nodded, not daring to meet his gaze, afraid she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears. So much for thinking he hadn’t picked up on her mood.

 

“Talk to me, Felicity. Please.”

 

She let out a trembling sigh and he took her hand, entwining their fingers. 

 

“I know it’s not just that conversation from the supermarket. Something has been bothering you for the last few days.”

 

She had no idea if she was grateful or mad he could read her so well. How was she supposed to explain she was upset every time he received a message from Helena, and she hated it made her look and feel like a jealous girlfriend? The words she had heard earlier today had just intensified all the doubts nagging at her recently.

 

But they had always been entirely honest with each other, so she owed it to him to at least try to explain her jumbled feelings, even if she was at a loss herself at what those feelings were exactly.

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he argued gently. He crossed his arms and against the back of his chair, all but implying he wasn’t going anywhere until they talked. 

 

“It’s just...You’ve been so amazing with Millie, and you do so much for us...with us...I feel like I dumped a whole lot of responsibilities on you.”

 

He frowned. “What responsibilities? Taking care of Millie?”

 

“Amongst other things...You’ve been spending a lot of time with us, and I love it. But except for Tommy you don’t really see any of your friends anymore, and you don’t go out as much, which I’m not saying is a bad thing, or a good thing for that matter…”

 

“Felicity.” He cut her off gently with a smile and she blinked. It had been a while since she babbled that way, at least around him. 

 

“What I’m saying is...I wouldn’t want you to miss on an opportunity. I...I know Helena has texted you a few times, and I thought maybe you would like to get back with her but, uh...Millie and I are holding you back.”

 

He gave her a blank look. “What?”

 

“I told you it was stupid,” she mumbled.

 

“It’s not, not if it is something which is obviously bothers you this much. Did I do or say anything to made you think I saw you and Millie as too big a responsibility and wanted out? Because that was not my intention. At all.”

 

“No, it’s not you. It’s all...in here,” she said, gesturing to her head.

 

He seemed relieved at that and took her hand in his.

 

“You told me a few days ago I had been a big help with raising Millie and you couldn’t have done it without me. So let me tell you this: if it wasn’t for you and Millie, I don’t even know if I would still be alive.”

 

She opened her mouth to protest, but he squeezed her hand, implying he wasn’t finished.

 

“Remember how bad things went after mom died? I mean, Tommy is a great friend, but he thought the best option then was partying and drinking into oblivion. We did a lot of stupid things, but the rest of the time I was spending it with you, helping you through your pregnancy and preparing for Millie’s arrival...All of this gave me a balance, a purpose which prevented me from spiraling down even further and ending in jail, or...worse.”

 

Felicity nodded, her throat tight. She remembered that period very well. She squeezed his fingers.

 

“You were my anchor back then.” The words were a bit strangled but she smiled, already feeling better.

 

He smiled tenderly. “And you were mine. You still are.”

 

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

 

“I don’t want to get back with Helena, or to anyone else for that matter. She sent me a few messages because she wanted to try again but I told her we were better off as friends.”

 

Her heart did a little flip at that but she managed to keep a straight face. 

 

He pulled her away,  putting his hand on her cheek. His eyes brimmed with tenderness and affection.

 

“You and Millie, you’re my home. Everything that makes me happy is right here, in this house. The last time I felt like this…” he frowned, then chuckled. “I’m not even sure I ever felt like this.”

 

Stunned, Felicity looked at him, her heart hammering in her chest. She wondered if he realized how close to a declaration his words sounded. 

 

Then again, if her feelings for him were changing, why couldn’t his? What if he was as confused as her and didn’t know how to act on it? 

 

“Feeling better?” He asked and she nodded wordlessly as he stood up and kissed her forehead. He did that a lot lately. Oliver was an affectionate guy, but he had been particularly touchy-feely with her lately.

 

Not that she was complaining.

 

But they were going to need to have a conversation, and soon. One which hopefully wouldn’t put a strain on their friendship.

 

***********

 

Oliver had always breezed through life with ease, with no real care or responsibility. He was handsome, he had money, thus he had never really had to work hard for anything.

 

Even when he’d come to live with Felicity and Millie and embraced the huge responsibility of taking care of a toddler he’d been surprised at how easily it had become, how much he enjoyed it. At first he’d thought he’d been doing it wrong, because it had all come so naturally but Felicity had assured him as long as Millie was happy and in one piece, he was doing it right. 

 

Tonight, that would all change because he was about to cook for five people he didn’t know anything about. What had started out as a throw away video on YouTube he’d been certain would lead to nothing had given him the chance to do something he loved, something he was good at, and what’s more something he could earn money by doing.

 

And not for nothing, it was a way in which he could make Felicity proud.

 

To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century.

 

He sighed and turned to Millie, who was sitting quietly in her high chair drawing in a Tangled coloring book - he had finally succeeded in interesting her in something else than Frozen.

 

“Remind me again why I agreed to do this?”

 

She raised her book, showing her the page she was coloring in, full of yellow traits which he guessed was Rapunzel’s hair.

 

“Look dada. ‘Punzel.”

 

“That’s lovely, baby girl.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her soft hair. “You’ve been so good today, letting me prepare for this very important dinner. You know I love you all the more for it, right?”

 

She made what he supposed was an agreement noise before focusing back on her drawing. He chuckled and returned to his pans.

 

His stress stupidly came back in full force when he started to try and open a recalcitrant bag of flour and couldn’t find the scissors.

 

The bag opened suddenly with a ripping sound, and most of the flour ended up on his chest, the kitchen table and the floor.

 

“Shit!”  

 

He would have found Millie’s stunned face hilarious if it wasn’t for the word he had just shouted in front of her.

 

Since she had been born, and especially since she was old enough to understand most of what was being said to her, Oliver had been very careful with the vocabulary he used in her presence. Felicity and him had even spent one funny evening making up silly words they could use as replacements whenever Millie was around.

 

This time, his nervousness over dinner had gotten the better of him.

 

Millie looked between him and the table covered flour and gave him a little giggle. 

 

“Please don’t say it,” he muttered. Every new word she heard she had a habit of repeating.

 

Some flour had landed on her book and she blew on it with a delighted face. But she didn’t say anything.

 

Oliver proceeded to clean up the mess, hoping he had dodged a bullet.

 

Except fifteen minutes later, as her book slipped from her high chair and fell on the floor, she looked at Oliver with a mischievous grin and said, “Shit.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes.

 

_ Crap. _

 

******************

 

When Felicity came back from work, he saw no point in delaying the inevitable.

 

“I said a bad word,” he told her with an apologetic look and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Tell me it’s not the F one.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth but Millie beat him to it. “Shit, Mama!”

 

He winced. “No...this one.” He turned to Millie. “I told you it was a bad word. Multiple times. So...No more chocolate soufflé for you. Ever again.”

 

He could see that Felicity was torn between consternation and amusement. She sat down in front of Millie’s chair. “Sweetheart, Oliver...Dada is right, it is a bad word. So let’s not say it again, ok?”

 

The little girl nodded, but just as Felicity was raising from the chair, she muttered ‘shit’ before giving a sidelong look to her mom. 

 

“Emilia Smoak.”

 

The stern tone and the full name were sufficient for Millie to know that her mom meant business. She ventured a timid look and a pouty face to Oliver.

 

He let out a chuckle. “Oh no, don’t you dare pulling out the kicked puppy face on me right now. It won’t work,” he warned her.

 

“That would be a first,” Felicity murmured with a teasing smile.

 

“Hey! I’m not that bad.”

 

She did that little head tilt of her he’d always found adorable and sighed. “Yeah, ok, but not this time.”

 

He came to sit next to Millie. “One last time. I won’t say any bad words, and neither will you, ok?”

 

Millie looked between him and her mom and nodded once again, having obviously understood. “Atta girl,” he said, kissing her forehead. He stood up and faced the kitchen table full of dishes and took a deep breath. This little interlude had made him momentarily forgot what was expected of him tonight.

 

“How do you feel ?” Felicity asked him as she stroked his arm, sensing his nervousness.

 

“Excited. Terrified.”

 

“Well, this looks terrific,” she said, motioning to all the carefully prepared dishes on the table. “I don’t see how anyone could not enjoy this.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, feeling a bit more confident already. As long as Felicity had faith in him, he was ready to do anything.

 

****************

 

As soon as she heard the key turning in the front door’s lock, Felicity jumped out of her bed and hurtled down the stairs to meet Oliver as he walked into the house.

 

“Geez, you scared me,” he said with a chuckle as she stopped in front of him in the dark hallway. 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to appear like a little troll out of the woods.”

 

She put her hands on her waist, an indignant look on her face. “A troll??”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “A gracious fairy?”

 

She slapped his arm. “Better. So, how did it go?”

 

He went to put the crate he was holding in the kitchen. “What are you still doing up? I told you not to wait up for me.”

 

“As if I was going to be able to sleep.”

 

She gave him a once over in the dimly lit kitchen. He looked tired but the smile on his face and the glint in his eyes told her he was happy. His next words confirmed it.

 

“Oh, Felicity...It was amazing!”

 

He sounded so delighted she giggled excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together, so excited for him. Then she remembered Millie was sleeping and sobered up.

 

“Ok, You need to tell me everything,” she said in a more hushed tone. She looked at him with a fond smile. “I’m really proud of you.”

 

She was stepping back but he caught her hand in his. “Thank you for believing in me. I couldn’t have done it without your support.”

 

He tugged on her hand and pulled her in his arms, gathering her in a warm embrace. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 

 

She had no idea when she felt so alive being in his arms, but she suddenly became acutely aware of the feel of his fingertips on the small of her back, right above the waist of her pajama pants. His hand was caressing her skin in a way that she couldn’t exactly qualify as platonic. She felt his mouth ghosting over the skin of her neck and bit on her lip to refrain from moaning. She let out a little sigh when he released her, but she wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

 

All these new feelings were really inconvenient and confusing as hell. Especially since she wasn’t sure if they were one-sided or not. 

 

“I’ll go take a quick shower and meet you upstairs, ok?” He said in a deep-timbred voice and it gave her a tingling feelings in her legs, all the way to her toes.

 

She didn’t wait for him to follow her and went back to her room, climbing into bed and trying to concentrate on her Kindle as she heard the sound of the shower. A few minutes later he was on her threshold, wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and holding two glasses of champagne.

 

She put her Kindle back on her nightstand as he climbed on her bed, and she got a whiff of his freshly showered scent. He handed her one of the glass.

 

“Courtesy of Mrs Henstridge,” he told her with a wink and she smiled.

 

“Champagne in bed at 2 am. So decadent.”

 

He shot her an amused grin. “Ok, I don’t think we have the same definition of what ‘decadent’ means.”

 

She gave him a knowing look. “I know what yours and Tommy’s definition is, I had a front row seat for some of it and I’m probably scarred for life.”

 

The feeling of easy camaraderie was back, and she wondered if she had imagined the moment they had shared in the kitchen. It had been short, but it felt as if his fingers had left an imprint on her back. One thing was for sure, she couldn’t ignore the way her feelings towards him were evolving at a dangerous pace.

 

He told her about his evening and she focused on his words, a warm feeling spreading in her chest at his enthusiasm. After a while he lied down on the bed as he recounted the comments and compliments he had received.

 

Despite her tiredness she still remained pragmatic. “Ok, but if you’re going to do this regularly, and get paid, we will have to make some legal arrangements. I am talking taxes and stuff like that, and you should also have a website, something professional. And different menus. And..”

 

“And I’m sure all of this can wait for tomorrow,” he interrupted her with a tender smile before he yawned. 

 

There was a peaceful silence as both of them were falling asleep. Felicity held an arm to turn off the light before shaking his shoulder slightly.

 

“Get under the covers, Oliver. You’ll get cold.”

 

He didn’t open his eyes. “Mmmh, don’t want to move...You smell good.”

 

She didn’t know what the link was between the two but it made her smile. He apparently didn’t want to go back to his room and it was fine by her.

 

After a few minutes she felt him starting to move as he slipped under the duvet, seeking her hand and squeezing it.

 

“Good night, ‘Licity,” he mumbled into the pillow and she smiled in the dark, rolling her body next to his, seeking his warmth. She felt safe and comfortable and fell asleep quietly, her hand still cradled in his.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Oliver has an epiphany, so does Felicity...just not at the same time. Also, stuff happen.


	6. Chapter 6

“I watched one of your video the other day. To cook for a friend.”’

Oliver popped a peanut in his mouth and smiled at Tommy. They were sitting in one of the booth of their favorite bars, one they had thankfully never trashed or got thrown out.

“Which one?”

“The one in which you’re wearing that pretty hair clip.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Of course. And how did that work out for you?”

Tommy wiggled his eyebrows. “Extremely well. I definitely owe you one.”

Oliver chuckled. “You dog.”

“Hey, not everyone has the chance to enjoy a domestic life like you.”

Oliver scoffed. “I don’t have a domestic life.”

Tommy pressed the button on Oliver’s phone and a picture of Felicity and Millie appeared on the screen. It had been taken the day at the beach, Millie was sitting in Felicity’s lap and they were wearing matching, luminous smiles.

Oliver snatched his phone away and locked the screen, grateful Tommy hadn’t accessed his picture gallery because it was at least 75% Millie, Felicity, or the three of them together. “Shut up.”

Tommy grinned.“How is Felicity? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s fine. But we had an unpleasant encounter a few days ago.”

He proceeded to tell Tommy about the incident at the supermarket.

“You know I could ask around, try to find out who they were,” Tommy offered once Oliver had finished.

“No. They aren’t worth the hassle.” He paused, shifted on the bar stool. “And Felicity asked me not to.”

“You know, I really admire you.”

Oliver blinked, he had half expected Tommy to start laughing and teasing, not complimenting him. “What?”

“Yeah. Remember when we were young and foolish?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Dude, we’re 23.”

“Yes, but we did some stupid shit...what?” Tommy stopped at the smile which appeared on Oliver’s face.

“It’s nothing, it just reminded me of something Millie said the other day. Never mind. Go on.”

Tommy sent him a knowing look. “No, that was actually kind of my point. I know your father kicking you out was not fun, but look where it led you. You take care of a toddler like a responsible adult, you have a very popular YouTube channel and now you’re starting your own catering business. And all that in just a couple of months.”

Oliver smiled, touched by his friend’s words and the genuine admiration in his words. “I couldn’t have done any of it without Felicity. She’s always supported me and believed in me despite all my crap. She’s so generous and kind, and she’s an amazing mother. Taking care of Millie is so easy, because Felicity did such an incredible job with her in the first place.”

“And she’s pretty too,” Tommy interjected, his face all innocent.

“Gorgeous, you mean. She has those incredible legs, and her eyes are so expressive. And in the summer she gets these freckles all over her face, it’s really cute.”

Tommy put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder with a big grin on his face.

“Oh man, you got it really bad.”

Oliver’s words - and the feelings behind them - caught up with him and he groaned.

“Oh, crap.”

Tommy laughed. “You guys have been friends for so long, and from my understanding if not personal experience, it’s one of the best foundations for a relationship.”

“Yes, and it also has the potential to destroy everything. I have no idea if she feels the same way.”

“Well ask her.”

“What? No! What if she doesn’t? Can you imagine how awkward it would get? If there is even the slightest risk of losing her and Millie, I’m not taking it.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “At least give yourself and her a chance to find out.”

“She can do so much better.”

“Ok one, that’s not true. And two, I suggest you let her decide if she can do better.”

Oliver sighed. “This is new, and confusing. How can I be sure these feelings are even real? Maybe they’re just distortions caused by us living together for the past few weeks.” 

“I think you’ve had feelings for Felicity for some time now. The two of you living together didn’t distort those feelings, it just helped you to realize they were there. Oh, and by the way, there’s this gorgeous red-head over there who’s been eye-humping you for the last 20 minutes.”

Oliver frowned. “What red-head?”

Tommy smirked. “Exactly.”

******************

Oliver was hoping Felicity would be awake, considering it was still early, so when he walked into the house and saw the light and heard the soft sound of the television, his lips curled into a satisfied smile.

His smile widened as he saw the object of his thoughts lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully. He stopped at the doorframe, taking the moment to look at her and gather his thoughts.

She was wearing a t-shirt and short shorts, and he admired the way the skin on her shapely legs glowed in the soft light. Her hair was spread out on the cushion and her glasses were a bit askew on her nose. 

It was that little, although completely insignificant detail, which had his heart taking a leap in his chest and made him realize how deeply in love he had fallen with his best friend.

Tommy had been right.

He had no idea when it had started, and it didn’t really matter. It had been a gradual thing, and it probably had been going on for some time without him being aware of it.

A few month ago, when he had moved in with her, it had been on a temporary basis to make things easier for both of them. It was how their friendship had always worked, they supported each other and enjoyed their time together. But they had their own life and their own things going on and they would get back to it, knowing the other was close by if necessary.

Now, he couldn’t imagine going a day without seeing Felicity, or talking to her.

His whole universe was centered around her and Millie, and he felt so good about it.

Peaceful. Grounded. 

He was enjoying a life he had never expected to lead - not in a million years. He had always visualized women, fancy cars, luxurious hotels and showing up from time to time at QC to play CEO while actually delegating most of the work to people much more competent than him.

Instead he was driving a practical car - a kid car seat didn’t exactly fit into a Lamborghini - and lived in a small but cozy townhouse, earning a living by cooking for people and taking care of a lovely 17-month-old who made his day brighter every time she smiled at him.

He had no idea what he had done to deserve this. 

Felicity moved and let out a little sigh, and he walked into the living room. God knows what she would think if she caught him staring at her like some creeper.

She rubbed her eyes. “Hey...what time is it?” she grabbed her phone. “Wait, it’s barely 10 pm. Did Tommy bail on you?”

Oliver lifted her legs and sat on the couch before putting them back on his thighs. “More like I bailed on him. We just...we decided to call an early night.”

She grinned. “You guys are getting old.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Says the girl who’s asleep on her couch at 10 pm.”

She nudged his thigh with her foot. “Shut up.”

He laughed and secured her legs on his lap by putting his hand on her calves. Her skin was really soft and he couldn’t help his thumbs from slightly stroking it. She was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a sweet smile, and even if he was not ready to admit some things, he still had to be honest to a certain extent.

“I had two dinner parties this week, and another one tomorrow evening, so since we haven’t seen each other that much, I thought it would be nice to spend a few hours just the two of us.”

Ok, maybe that was a little bit too honest. But he had to admit that the smile she gave him was rather encouraging.

He gestured to the stairs. “I’m gonna go change.”

“Ok. Oh wait, I have something for you.”

She jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen where she had left her handbag on one of the chairs. She brought him a little package.

“I had them made. They arrived today.”

Curious, he opened it as she sat next to him. His hands faltered, and he felt a bit shocked by the way his body reacted to her proximity. They had been friends for so many years, regularly touching, hugging and even sharing the same bed from time to time and suddenly every nerve in his body was distinctly aware of her close proximity. Her floral smell, the way her blond hair brushed his shoulder, the happy light in in her eyes behind the glasses as she expectantly waited for him to open his gift.

 

He cleared his throat, focusing on opening the package, concealing the way he felt about her was going to be more complicated than he thought.

“Open it!” she told him excitedly and he chuckled, doing as told.

Inside the plastic box was a stack of business cards, in a sober taupe color. The name ‘Queen Catering’ was elegantly embossed in the middle, along with his name, his phone number, email address and website in the lower corners.

She pointed the upper left side with her finger.

“See, there’s a little Chef hat and a crown, because of your last name. I thought it would be a nice touch.”

She bit her lower lip and gave him an uncertain look, as if the idea she had found funny then now seemed a bit silly. 

He was quick to reassure her. “Felicity, this is fantastic. I love it.”

The smile came back on her face and she wrapped her arms tightly around his, pressing his chin against his shoulder.

He felt a bit overwhelmed both by her gesture and her presence, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger a bit longer than was necessary.

“Oliver Queen has his own business,” she singsonged with a proud smile.

“Oliver Queen is a lucky guy,” he said softly and their eyes connected in a silent, affectionate communication. 

“Ok, now I’ll go get changed. Pick a movie.”

When he came down a few minutes later she was busy preparing tea and she brought the mug on the coffee table. He sat down and to his surprise, instead of settling on the other side of the couch as usual, she snuggled next to him. 

“What are we watching?” he asked.

“Crazy Stupid Love. Emma Stone is in it,” she added with a little knowing grin.

He chuckled. Emma Stone on his screen and Felicity curled up next to him...this was going to be a very pleasant evening.

*************

Oliver woke up with his neck a little bit stiff and couldn’t figure out why until he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a pleasant warmth covering his right side and as he turned his head he got a mouthful of blond hair. Felicity had fallen asleep too and was currently half spread over him. He checked the clock and saw that it was a bit before midnight.

He closed his eyes again, pressing his cheek against her head, savoring the feel of her body against his. Soon he would have to wake her up so they could spend the night in their own beds, but for now he wanted to enjoy the quiet little bubble they were in.

The shrill tone of his phone shattered that wish pretty quickly.

He frowned upon seeing his father’s name on the screen. They had only talked once since he had left the mansion.

“Hello?”

“Oliver! Son, are you alright? Where are you?”

The worry and urgency in his father’s voice puzzled him.

“I’m at home. I mean, Felicity’s. What’s going on?”

He felt the young woman next to him stir and raise a questioning sleepy gaze at him.

“Malcolm Merlyn called me. Tommy was in a car accident tonight, he’s at Starling General. Malcolm told me you were supposed to spend the evening together.”

“Yes, but we ended the night early. What do you mean he was in a car accident?”

Oliver realized that the question was kind of stupid but he had some trouble processing the news. Surely his father had misunderstood?

“Apparently a drunk driver hit him. I don’t know how serious it is, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Yes, yes I’m okay, Dad. Thank you for calling. I’ll go to the hospital now.”

He hung up, still stunned.

“Tommy was in a car accident,” he told Felicity, but she had already connected the dots.

“How is he?”

Oliver looked at his phone as if the answer would appear on the screen.

“I don’t know...I need to go to Starling General.”

“Of course”

She got up, went to grab his jacket and car keys. 

“Here. Please be careful. And keep me updated, ok?”

He nodded absently and walked to the front door before turning back abruptly and wrapping her in his arms for a strong hug.

She barely had time to react before he was already out the door. 

************

As soon as he walked into the hospital’s sterile corridors, the reason why he was here finally hit Oliver. Since his father’s phone call he had been on auto pilot, refusing to believe something bad had happened to his best friend. 

But when he saw Malcolm Merlyn slouched on a plastic chair, his suit rumpled and looking extremely worried, Oliver knew it was serious. Malcolm was a formidable businessman (and Oliver sometimes suspected him of dallying with some shady organizations) and an impressive man, but right now he simply looked like a distressed father. 

“Any news?” he asked as he sat down next to the man.

Malcolm shook his head. “It was a hit and run. He was hit on the passenger side, so it could have been much worse.”

Oliver briefly wondered if it would have changed anything had he stayed with Tommy instead of going home early. If Felicity were here, she would probably tell him in a stern voice not to blame himself. 

“Thank you for being here, Oliver,” Malcolm told him with a weak smile.

Oliver leaned back in his chair, preparing to wait, and hoping for the best. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be, sir.”

***********

Once Oliver was gone, Felicity stayed motionless for a few minutes in the middle of her living room, unsure of what to do next.

She knew there was no way she could go to bed and sleep so she opted for settling back down on the couch. It still had the shape and warmth of Oliver’s body and she found it comforting. She changed channels and stopped on some talk show, more for the background noise than for anything else.

She really hoped Tommy was going to be ok.

They didn’t know each other that well, but the few times they had hung out he had always been nice to her. She liked him and if anything happened to Tommy, Oliver would be devastated.

She dozed off at some point and jumped when her phone buzzed on the coffee table. A quick look at the clock told her 3 hours had passed already.

“Hey. How is he?”

“He’s out of surgery. He has a few broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion. He will need some physical therapy, but he will be ok.”

She let out a breath of relief.

“Oh, good. Do you know what happened?”

“Some guy plowed through a red light and crashed into the passenger side of Tommy’s car,if it had been on the driver’s side I’m not sure he would have made it. The impact was...the car is totaled.”

Felicity shivered slightly at the fate Tommy had somewhat miraculously escaped.

“How is Mr Merlyn?”

“He’s ok, now. But when I arrived we had no idea how bad it was. I know Tommy and him don’t always see eye to eye, but they definitely love each other.”

Something in his voice had her reading between the lines.

“So does your father, Oliver. He immediately called you to check if you were ok.”

They hadn’t really talked about Robert Queen over the past few weeks. Oliver tended to avoid the subject, and Felicity didn’t want to push him. She knew he wanted to reach out to his father in some way, he wasn’t sure how.

‘“I know. It was...it was nice to hear his voice. Listen, they’ll let us see Tommy in a few minutes, then I’ll come home.”

“Ok, I’ll wait for you.”

After they hung up, Felicity thought back on the circumstances of the accident,Tommy had been lucky to walk away with his life. To think Oliver could have been in the car with him…

She drew in a breath, feeling her heart rate accelerate. 

Oliver could have been in the car with him. 

She knew her thoughts were ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. The rationale part of her brain would not cooperate, all she could think about was if Oliver hadn’t decide to come back earlier he might be dead now.

She took another deep breath, trying to calm down. Having a slight panic attack over this was ludicrous. It made no sense. If Oliver had stayed with Tommy, they might not have left the bar and therefore not cross that drunk driver’s path. She had no reason to freak out over something completely hypothetical.

But the idea she could have lost Oliver tonight (even in an imaginative way) kind of short-circuited her usually sensible brain.

This is why, when Oliver walked through the front door 30 minutes later, it took everything in her not to throw herself at him. Because talk about overreacting.

But he must have sensed her restraint, or felt some portion of it himself, because after he shed his jacket he put his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“How is he?” she asked, her hand coming to rest on the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“He was still sleeping it off, but the doctor assured us he would be ok. I’ll go back to see him tomorrow...or rather, later today.”

She let out a soft breath. “I’m glad to hear that.”

She closed her eyes, inhaling the mix of his fragrance and the fabric softener from his shirt, forcing herself to cast her disturbing thoughts away. He was there now and nothing had happened to him.

“Hey, are you ok? You’re shaking,” he asked softly. “Are you cold?”

He ran his hand on her arm and she sighed. Of course he would pick up on her mood.

“No, I’m ok. I’m just...I feel bad because I got stupidly upset about what could have happened to you while I should have been more upset about what actually happened to Tommy.”

“But I wasn’t in the car, Felicity.”

“I know that, but my big, dumb brain can’t seem to understand it.”

He smiled gently, bringing her fully into his arms. 

“I would never leave you, not if I can help it,” he muttered softly in her hair, and she wondered if it was meant for her to hear it. Her heart beat a little faster, this time not out of fear but at the promising implication behind his words.

Millie’s cries from upstairs broke the moment and Felicity pulled away regretfully.

“I’ll go check on her. Do you mind checking the door and turning the lights off?”

She didn’t wait for a response as she climbed the stairs and walked into her daughter’s room. Millie stood up in her crib but calmed down as soon as she saw her mom. Felicity took her in her arms.

“Did you had a bad dream, baby?”

Millie nodded and buried her face into Felicity’s neck. Her little body was tense and Felicity stroked her back in a soothing motion.

“Want to sleep with mommy tonight? Because mommy would like that very much,” she whispered against the toddler’s temple, who let out a little grunt in agreement, her arms tightly wrapped around her mom’s neck.

That’s the sight which greeted Oliver when he came into Felicity’s bedroom a few minutes later, having changed into sweatpants and a clean shirt.

“Do you mind giving me a kleenex?” Felicity asked from her spot on the bed where Millie was still fiercely clinging to her.

Oliver grabbed one from the box on the vanity and sat next to them on the bed, handing the kleenex to Felicity. He leaned towards Millie.

“Hey Baby girl... What’s with all the snot?”

Felicity laughed slightly and Millie finally smiled around her thumb. The young woman wiped her daughter’s cheeks and made her blow her nose in the kleenex while Oliver was parroting the noise she made. When she started to giggle he looked very pleased with himself.

“So, are you guys having a sleepover?” he asked, his thumb doing a little massaging motion on Millie’s shoulders and neck and Felicity felt the little girl relaxing against her chest.

“Looks like it. Want to join us?”

“It’s not just a girl’s club?”

She smiled. “It normally is, but we’ll make an exception for you. Apparently nobody want to sleep in their bed tonight. Well, except me, since this is my bed. But you’re all welcome in it.”

Oliver smiled at her little ramble but before he could reply Millie pulled on his t-shirt.

“Sleep Dada. Shhhh.”

“Ok sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek and Felicity hoped for a brief instant that he would kiss her too. He didn’t, but he slipped under the covers and extended his arm for Felicity to curl against him, resting his hand on Millie’s back who was nestled between them. 

She didn’t know if this was becoming a habit, sharing her bed, but he needed the comfort, and so did she, so she wasn’t questioning it any further.

She heard Millie’s breathing deepening. The little girl had fallen back to sleep.

She rubbed her cheek against Oliver’s chest and his arm around her tightened.

“Tommy will be fine,” she whispered in the dark and she felt his head turn and his lips brush her hair.

“I know. It was a close call though. Just a reminder that life is short and you have to make the best of it, especially with the people you love.”

This might have sounded like a platitude, but something in his voice told her it was much more than that. 

When he didn’t elaborate, she searched for his hand and held it until she fell asleep.

************

“Dada. Wake up.”

The soft little voice stirred Oliver from his dreamless sleep. He was not completely conscious yet, slightly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. There was a small weight pressed against his chest, a familiar one, and not entirely uncomfortable. 

He remembered the three of them waking up this morning in Felicity’s bed, snuggling for a while before he had to get up to prepare the dishes for tonight’s dinner party. Then he had decided to take a nap since the night had been rather short, and asked Felicity to wake him up after two hours so he still had time to go see Tommy.

“Dada!”

The voice was more eager now, and he felt a slight smack on his cheek before he heard Felicity’s muffled laugh.

“Millie, no. If you wake up Daddy by slapping him he’s going to be all grumpy. Actually, try to avoid slapping people in general.”

He opened one eye, letting Millie know he was awake before emitting a little growl. She gasped in delight and hid her face in the cover.

Oliver laughed and sat straighter, leaning against the bedpost.

“It’s been a while since I woke up with 2 girls in my bed.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You did this morning.”

He blinked, trying to get rid of the sleepy fog still clouding his brain.

“Oh right. Well, I’m glad it’s becoming a habit of mine again.”

She huffed before settling down next to him, wrapping her arms around his and putting her chin on his shoulder. Something in her demeanor alerted him.

“What’s going on?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Just glad you’re here with us.”

He understood she was still thinking about the hypothetical fact he could have been in the car. He hated she worried herself like that, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel encouraged by her reaction and behavior. Of course, she had worried about him over the years - so had he - but she had never been this clingy before.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t dwell on it right now. His best friend was in the hospital, and he had a dinner party to handle despite having had a short and rather emotional night.

Felicity seemed to have read his mind though.

“I’ll come with you tonight, help with the dinner.”

It both pleased and surprised him. “What about Millie?”

“One of my colleagues at the precinct has a 16-year-old daughter looking to make some cash. I called earlier and she’s free tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and he pressed a grateful kiss on her cheek. “Thank you. I didn’t really fancy spending my evening alone in that kitchen.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Just when he thought he couldn’t love her more than he already did...He tightened his hold on Millie, who was half slumbering on his chest, and pressed his cheek against Felicity’s hair, allowing himself a few more peaceful minutes with his girls before having to face the world.

************ 

“So you never bring back any leftovers?” Felicity asked as she watched Oliver putting cling film over the remnants of some of the dishes that he had prepared for tonight.

“No. I leave it for the customers. They paid for it, after all.”

She pouted. “Too bad. Those look yummy,” she said, pointing to some appetizers. “Think I can taste one?” she asked while sneaking a glance to the kitchen door.

“Absolutely not. There’s nut in it.”

“Oh!” She withdrew her hand quickly. “Good thing I asked you.”

Oliver smiled. “I have an epipen in the car, but I really don’t want to spend another night in the ER.”

She shivered at the thought. “You’re right. Also, the babysitter would probably charge me twice for every hour after midnight.”

That made Oliver laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

She shrugged. “I haven’t had a crisis in a while, are you sure that epipen is still valid?”

He nodded. “I checked it out a few weeks ago. It’s still good for another 6 months.”

Felicity looked at him with a fond smile, touched he paid attention to these details.

Mrs. Patterson, Oliver’s client for the night, walked into the kitchen.

“Oliver, before you leave I wanted to thank you and your employee for that marvelous dinner.”

“You’re welcome. But Felicity is not my employee, she’s...my partner,” he finished with a knowing smile toward the young woman.

“Well, I’ll probably call you back next week as I have another dinner planned. I’ll be in touch.”

“Anytime Mrs Patterson. Thank you.”

As soon as she was out Felicity gave Oliver two thumbs up. “If this continues like this you’re going to have to get a partner for real.”

He chuckled and squeezed her arm. “Right now you’re the only one I can afford.”

“Hey, I may be cheap, but at least I’m pretty.”

He rolled his eyes. “Felicity, you’re definitely not cheap.” He smirked. “Cheap would imply I pay you at least a small amount of money.”

She bumped his shoulder with hers. “If you think you’re not going to pay me you’re sorely mistaken. I fully expect that strawberry pie I like so much.”

“The one with the custard underneath?” he asked with a knowing smile.

As she nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder blade, massaging it lightly, and she enjoyed the warmth she felt diffusing in her veins at his touch.

“It’s a deal.”

*****************

Felicity knocked on Tommy’s hospital room door before walking in with a smile, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and Millie in the other.

“Hey ! The 2 prettiest girls of Starling. What’s the occasion?”

Felicity chuckled. “You got hit by a car?”

He gave her a mock offended glare. “Too soon, Smoak.”

She sat down in the chair next to the bed, putting the flowers on the nearby table and pulling Millie on her lap.

“Say hi to Tommy, Millie. He’s your Dada‘s best friend.” Tommy didn’t react to that, so she assumed that Oliver had told him about it. 

“Hi Tommy.” The little girl took in his lying form and the cast covering his leg. “You has a booboo?”

Tommy laughed. “A big booboo, yes. Wow, I can’t believe how much she’s grown.” He took a red marker from the nightstand and handed it to her. “Want to draw on it?”

Millie looked at her mom who nodded, putting her on the bed so she could have access to Tommy’s leg.

“How are you doing?” she asked him.

He shrugged. “I’m good. Bored. A bit in pain, but I have the good stuff,” he said with a smirk, pointing to the various tubes and IV bags hanging above his bed surrounding him. “And the nurse is pretty. And nice.”

“You got really lucky. Do you know what happened to the guy who hit you?”

“He got arrested, but when I asked my father told me he was taking care of it. Which makes me feel almost bad for the guy.” He looked at Millie who was drawing on his cast with an intense amount of concentration before turning back to Felicity. “It definitely helps you put some things in perspective.”

She sighed. “I know. It made me realize we haven’t seen much of each other over the past few months...practically since Millie was born. We are both Oliver’s best friends, we should spend more time together. As soon as you’re out of the hospital, you should come have dinner with us.”

Tommy grinned. “And finally taste Oliver’s famous cooking ? Count me in!”

“It is indeed as good as they say,” she confirmed.

“Oh, I’m sure he makes it extra special for you...and Millie of course,” Tommy said with a teasing smile. 

Before she could reply, a young nurse entered the room at that moment and Tommy’s face lightened.

“Patti! Felicity, I want you to meet Patti. She’s the best nurse in the whole wide world.”

Patti, a pretty blonde with an infectious smile, shook her head. “Good morning Miss. Mr Merlyn.”

Tommy smiled. “It’s Tommy. Mr Merlyn is my father.”

Patti chuckled softly, and Felicity noticed she was slightly blushing too. She checked the machines surrounding the bed before putting her hand on Tommy’s arm, and pulling it away as fast.

“I’ll be back later,” she said and Tommy winked.

“I can’t wait.”

Felicity laughed. “And here I was worried about your well being.”

“Don’t be, but I truly appreciate you coming here. And...uh-oh.”

“What?”

He reached out his hand to turn back Millie so she would face Felicity. Her arms and face were covered in red streaks from the marker.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh crap. Oliver is going to freak”

“I really wish I could be there to see it.”

She winked. “I’ll take a picture.”

*******

Felicity heard the music as soon as she entered the house. It was “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheerhan. Oliver was a fan, and she suspected he had converted Millie too. She had to admit that she liked most of his songs too, she just wasn’t used to hearing it so loud when she came back after work.

She smiled at the sight which greeted her. Oliver was carrying Millie and they were dancing in the middle of the living-room. Oliver was mouthing the words and Millie had her head nestled in his neck, her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

They hadn’t heard her come in, so she took the opportunity to observe the two of them. Even if she had always trusted him, she had still been slightly surprised how completely Oliver had taken his responsibilities towards Millie to heart. 

He might not be her biological dad, but they shared such a special bond, one that would only strengthen and deepen with time. And she had to be honest with herself, no other man could take his place in Millie’s life...or Felicity’s heart.

She was in love with Oliver, and there was no going back.

He spotted her and smiled, and she instinctively put her hand on her stomach to squash the onslaught of butterflies. You’d think she was fourteen instead of twenty three. Then again it felt so good that she didn’t really mind.

Millie saw her too and held out her hand.

“Mama! Come dance.”

Oliver opened his arm and Felicity shed her shoes, sliding against his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Her arm curled around his waist and the other around Millie. She rest her head against his shoulder - without her heels she barely reached his chin - and they kept swaying to Ed Sheerhan sweet lyrics.

“How was your day?” he asked softly, his lips moving against her forehead.

She grinned, not even bothering to try and hide the happiness in her eyes.

“It was fine. But it’s much better now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity came out of the elevator with an excited smile.

 

“They have a service elevator!That’s so Downton Abbey of them. Well, if you can compare a freight elevator to a regular one, which they didn’t have at the beginning of the 20th century, so maybe the comparison isn’t exactly accurate. Also, you don’t look like Mrs Patmore.”

 

Oliver’s eyebrows inched slowly towards his hairline.

 

“I didn’t understand a single word of what you just said.”

 

He was piling empty platters in a crate to take back home. With his car being at the shop, Felicity had drove him to his dinner party and was now coming to get him. She had left her neighbour in charge of looking after Millie - who was already sleeping - during the 45 minutes she would be away.

 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s because you never wanted to watch Downton Abbey with me.”

 

“I told you British period dramas are not really my thing.”

 

She sighed. “I know. You’ve been such a disappointment on that front.” 

 

He chuckled and shook his head, folding the kitchen towels he had used in a neat pile.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Good, I hope. My father was amongst the guests,” he added as if he was talking about the weather.

 

“What?” she smacked him in the arm. “Why didn’t you start with that instead of letting me prattle on? What did he say?”

 

“Not much. He arrived later so I saw him when I went to serve the main course. Mrs Carter - the one organizing this dinner - didn’t tell me beforehand. He probably asked her not to. And it wasn’t exactly the right moment to talk anyway. He was very civil, nice even.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Oliver, this is great. It is, right? He’s probably going to come see you…”

 

The door opened and Robert Queen walked in.

 

“...right about now,” she finished.

 

“Hello again, Oliver. Miss Smoak.”

 

“Good evening Mr.Queen,” she said with a little awkward wave. She had always found him a little bit intimidating but she really hoped he was here to mend things.

 

“The dinner was delicious, Oliver. You clearly have a talent.”

 

Felicity saw Oliver standing a little bit straighter. It was almost imperceptible but she noticed it, as well as the flash of contentment in his eyes at his father’s praise. 

 

“I saw your YouTube channel,” Robert continued, “And your website...which I suppose is the work of the lovely Miss Smoak.”

 

Felicity opened her mouth to protest - even though she had indeed help him setting it up - but Oliver beat her to it.

 

“I couldn’t have done any of this without her.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Thank you Mr Queen. And please call me Felicity. Also, it’s not true. I only helped with the...technical support. Everything else was Oliver’s work.”

 

Robert Queen’s eyes traveled from one to the other with a knowing smile.

 

“Well, son you certainly fell back on your feet, and I must say what you have accomplished is quite impressive.”

 

“Thank you, Dad. But honestly, it was mostly thanks to Fe…”

 

She pinched his arm, interrupting him effectively. “Finish that sentence and you’re walking back home.”

 

He rubbed the area she had pinched and tried to glare but couldn’t help but smile.

 

The mistress of the house  - Mrs Carter - walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oliver, my guests would like to thank you for the dinner,” Mrs. Carter announced as she walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Robert in the room. “I guess  Robert already did.”

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” he told Felicity and his father before following his hostess out of the room.

 

“Please, Mr. Queen, don’t listen to Oliver. He did all this by himself. I just provided moral support, and like I said, some of the technical stuff.”

 

“I don’t doubt that for a minute, Miss...Felicity. But you shouldn’t downplay your role in this. It’s obviously very important to Oliver.”

 

“We’ve been helping each other out. That’s what friends do.”

 

Felicity didn’t want to say anything else. Even if she knew that Oliver wasn’t mad at his father anymore for kicking him out, it wasn’t her place to intervene. Besides their problems went beyond that, and it was none of her business. She would just encourage Oliver to finally have a good conversation with his dad and try to mend things.

 

“Well I have a feeling we’ll see each other more often in the future.”

 

She smiled. “I hope so. I know Oliver would like that.”

 

“I know my wife appreciated you a lot. Now I understand why.”

 

She blushed, touched by his words. 

 

Oliver came back, and Felicity felt like it was as good a moment as any to let father and son have a few minutes.

 

“Oliver, I’ll go start the car. Mr. Queen, it was nice to see you again.”

 

“Likewise, Felicity.”

 

She took the smaller crate Oliver had taken with him and went downstairs to the car which was parked a few meters down the street. It was a rather fancy neighborhood of Starling, where most buildings had underground garages, so it  had it easy to find a parking spot.

 

She put the crate in the trunk, glad there was nobody around at this late hour to witness the stupid grin on her face.

 

She was so happy for Oliver. He had made the best out of a difficult situation, and took the opportunity to turn himself around instead of complaining and whining. And now his efforts were paying off, and she was incredibly proud of him.

 

He was probably feeling the same way judging by the way he practically jogged out of the building and towards the car, despite carrying the heaviest crate. 

 

She couldn’t help but admire the way his muscles moved under the soft cotton of his henley. She had a - sadly platonic -  first hand knowledge at how those muscles were hard and firm beneath the soft skin. 

 

He put the crate next to the other in the trunk before closing it then caught her in his arm and twirled. She let out a surprised squeal.

 

“I’m assuming it went well?”

 

“Let’s just say it’s a good step in the right direction.” His tone was calm but the light in his eyes betrayed how happy he felt.

 

“Let’s go home, you can tell me all about it there..”

 

In the car, Oliver told herthey had booked him again for the following week. They also spent the short drive discussing what kind of advertising they could do to reach a broader clientele. Oliver definitely enjoyed cooking for the one percenters and the creative liberties he could take and with their money, they could afford him. But he also wanted to cook for pretty much anyone who wanted him too, and especially anything to do with children. 

 

They agreed to come up with a good strategy over the weekend.

 

Once home, Oliver walked their neighbour home and when he came back he closed everything downstairs and joined Felicity upstairs. She was in Millie’s room, checking on the little girl. The toddler was sleeping soundly, her butt sticking in the air and Oliver snorted softly.

 

“She looks so much like you.”

 

With a smile she shushed him and pushed him towards the door she left ajar. The corridor was mostly dark, bathed in a soft dimmed light coming from Felicity’s room. She stopped at the threshold of her bedroom and he stood next to her, leaning against the door frame. She was acutely aware of the distinct lack of personal space between them, but chose to focus on what had happened earlier that evening.

 

“So, what did you father tell you?”

 

A faint smile tugged at his lips. “He told me he was proud of me. That he regretted cutting me off so harshly and wanted to reach out several times but was afraid I was angry and would refuse to talk to him.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

This time a full blown grin appeared on his lips. “That he shouldn’t have any regret and by kicking me out he had probably done me a big favor.”

 

She brought her hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes briefly at her touch.  “I’m so happy for you. I know this distance with your father was bothering you.”

 

“He took a few of the business cards you made for me, told me he would pass them around.” Oliver paused as if he was considering his next words carefully. “I was welcomed to come back home if I wanted to.”

 

Felicity’s heart plummeted in her chest. She hadn’t thought about that particular thing  when wishing for Oliver and his father to mend their relationship.

 

“Oh!” She let her hand fall back. “Of course. I mean, I completely understand. It is your home after all. Not to mention the kitchen there is probably much more convenient to prepare your dinners.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“And well, I guess it’s time for Millie to go back to daycare. And…”

 

“Felicity, shut up.”

 

The loving smile on his face was belying his ordering tone and she looked at him, puzzled.

 

“What?”

 

“I told him I appreciated the offer, but I wasn’t going anywhere.” His smile turned into a frown and a flash of uncertainty crossed his blue eyes.

 

“Unless you’d prefer I move out. This was supposed to be temporary after all.”

 

_ No, I want you to stay here with us, preferably forever. _

 

She didn’t say that out loud, even if the words were burning her lips.

 

She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. “I’d prefer if you’d stay here with us,” she replied in a soft voice.

 

Close enough.

 

The smile was back on his face and he squeezed her hand. She tilted her head, not wanting to let go of him yet. He was looking at her with the same look she had seen on his face for years - affection, tenderness-  but there also a certain intensity, and that was new. 

 

She was awfully tempted to ask him to spend the night with her  - platonically, of course - but she had no good reason or excuse to justify it, except for the fact she wanted to snuggle between his strong arms, and she knew in her heart snuggling wouldn’t be enough at some point. And Oliver had been her best friend for years, and having all those sexual thoughts about him felt, in a good way, weird.

 

Also, if he refused she would be mortified and it would make things extremely  awkward. But looking at him right now, being so close and not being able to do anything about it made her heart ache in a painful way.

 

She slowly disentangled her fingers from his.

 

“It’s getting late. I should...”

 

“Sure. Good night, Felicity.”

 

Before she walked into her room he held her back by her forearm and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, very close to the corner of her mouth. He didn’t pull away immediately, his lips hovering next to hers and she closed her eyes, a breathy sigh escaping her lips.

 

She opened her eyes to the sound of his bedroom door closing softly.

 

***********

 

Felicity’s house had a modest backyard accessible through the kitchen. She had made it cozy and comfortable with garden furniture and flowers bed, and it was a nice spot to relax on a summer evening like this.

 

They had Tommy over for dinner. He was still sporting a cast on his leg, much to Millie’s delight whom he had let draw on it to her heart’s content.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had come over for dinner since the accident, but this time he had brought Patti, the nurse he had met at the hospital. He had asked Felicity if it was ok to bring her along and Felicity had happily assured him he could bring his guest. 

 

She had met the nurse a few times upon visiting Tommy and she seemed kind and down to earth. Felicity couldn’t help but think that as being kicked out had shifted some of Oliver’s perspective on life, Tommy’s accident might have done the same for him. 

 

Right now both women were in the kitchen talking while Tommy sat with Oliver on the patio entranced by another female entirely.

 

Millie was sitting next to Tommy, having finished her drawing and apparently trying to explain her work by babbling enthusiastically.

 

“Am I supposed to understand her?”

 

Oliver looked lovingly at the little girl. “No. But pretend like you do.”

 

“Got it.”

 

For the next five minutes, Tommy launched himself into a surreal conversation with the toddler, much to Oliver’s amusement.

 

As if to thank him for his participation in their conversation, Millie stood up and wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Oliver could swear that Tommy actually blushed.

 

“Awww...Ok, I understand better now.”

 

Oliver chuckled as Millie carefully scooted off Tommy’s lap, walked around the table and climbed in his.

 

“Understand what?”

 

“What’s got you so smitten.”

 

“I’m way beyond smitten,” Oliver said, settling Millie against his chest and kissing the crown of her head. She nestled against him, her thumb finding its place in her mouth. “Someone’s tired,” he added softly, his arms wrapping around her protectively. 

 

It was nearly her bedtime but she had been allowed to stay up a little bit longer since they had guests. It would probably make her a bit cranky in the morning, but it didn’t worry Oliver since he knew now exactly what to do to make her smile.

 

He cast a glance at the kitchen door and lowered his voice.

 

“So, Patti seems like a nice girl.”

 

“Subtle. And yes, she is. She’s kind, and smart. This accident might have been the best thing that happened to me.”

 

Oliver shot him a surprised look. “So, it’s serious?”

 

Tommy sent him a vaguely affronted look. “Of course. You think I would have brought her here if she was a fling?”

 

“I guess not. But you haven’t talked about her much and you’ve only known each other for a few weeks. Part of it with you half drugged on a hospital bed.”

 

Tommy smirked. “Well, some of us don’t need 6 years to finally see the light.”

 

“Hilarious.”

 

“Speaking of...Have you guys talked?”

 

Oliver looked at the door nervously but Felicity and Patti seemed engrossed in their conversation. They were having an informal dinner with meats and salads and Felicity had insisted on preparing it, telling Oliver he could take the night off for once.

 

“No, I...I wanted to find the perfect moment.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “There’s no perfect moment, dumbass. But hey, progress. You will talk to her.”

 

Oliver rubbed Millie’s back softly and she let out a little sigh of contentment.

 

“Yes. I have good reason to hope she’ll be...receptive. And it was stupid of me to think I could keep on living with her like everything is normal.” He chuckled. “I have no idea how to do this and it not be awkward.”

 

“It won’t be awkward if she feels the same way. Or it might be for 10 seconds, but then you’ll kiss and everything will be peachy.”

 

“Could it really be that simple?”

 

Tommy was prevented from answering by the two women coming to tell them dinner was ready.

 

After Felicity put Millie to bed - she had fallen half asleep in Oliver’s arms and didn’t protest too much - they settled down at the dinner table, helping themselves to the food and keeping the conversation lively. 

 

Oliver told Tommy and Patti  about the kid’s birthday party he had catered the other afternoon, which he had tremendously enjoyed. Patti regaled them with funny anecdotes from her work at the hospital and some weird patients.

 

Oliver was happy for Tommy. His friend seemed really besotted with Patti, who was indeed sweet and nice but didn’t seem to take any of Tommy’s BS. And by the way she looked at him, she was obviously smitten too.

 

He looked at Felicity, his heart swelling in his chest. How lucky was he to have finally understand his best friend was also the love of his life? He put his arm on the back of her chair, his hand softly squeezing her neck. She looked at him with a smile and caught his hand, keeping it in hers for a few minutes, her thumb caressing his knuckles.

 

Oliver finally tore his eyes from her only to meet Tommy’s knowing smirk. 

 

They didn’t leave very late, Tommy still being in convalescence and on pain meds and therefore easily tired, and the fact that he admitted it impressed Oliver. 

 

As they were saying their goodbyes, Millie started crying and Felicity excused herself after giving them both quick hugs. Patti went to bring the car upfront and Tommy turned to Oliver.

 

“Ok, I’ve been watching the both of you. She’s so stupidly in love with you, it’s not even funny. So talk to her. Now, or very soon. Because if you don’t you’re a moron and I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”

 

Oliver laughed and nodded. “I will.”

 

********

 

Oliver had barely slept the night before. Tommy’s words were turning in his head, and he knew his friend was right. What was he waiting for? He was 99 % sure Felicity reciprocated his feelings. He had to take a leap of faith and hope for the best.

 

And as soon as he did, they could be a real family.

 

He was going to talk to her tonight. Once they had put Millie to bed, he would sit Felicity down on the couch, open a nice bottle of wine and tell her. Hopefully the evening would end with a kiss. Or two...or a full make out session.

 

He didn’t want to rush things, though.

 

He spent the day in a mix of restlessness and excitement, attracting a few puzzled glance from Felicity. Even Millie gave him weird looks once or twice. He had rehearsed a little speech in his head and had repeated it so many times that the words barely made sense anymore.

 

Maybe he’d better go with spontaneity.

 

As he kept getting nervous, Felicity, on the other hand, seemed to get quieter as the day went by.

 

Oliver went to give Millie her bath and when he came down he found her on the couch, eyes closed, looking rather pale.

 

“Hey. What’s going on?”

 

She smiled weakly. “Just a headache. It will pass.”

 

“Did you take something?”

 

She nodded and he put his hand on her forehead, caressing her hair. He didn’t like how warm it was.

 

“Maybe it will get better once you’ve eaten something.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Oliver put Millie in the playpen so he could prepare dinner and Felicity wouldn’t be bothered. He was afraid his plans for the night were going to be delayed. 

 

He kept it simple since he didn’t think Felicity would eat much.

 

He came back to the living room. Millie was still playing quietly, and Felicity hadn’t move. She really didn’t look good.

 

He sat on the coffee table in front of her, a caressing hand on her thigh.

 

“Hey babe...how are you feeling?” The term of endearment had escaped him but she didn’t seem to notice. 

 

She opened one eye. “Not good. I think I’d better go to bed.” Her words were a bit slurred and Oliver felt his stomach tighten. He hated seeing her like this. As if sensing his uneasiness, she gave him a feeble smile.

 

“It’s just a bad migraine.”

 

“But you never get those. You rarely even have headaches.”

 

She managed to give him a little smile but it didn’t make him feel better. “There’s a first time for everything. Come on, help me get up.”

 

She held out her hand but he ignored it, sliding one arm under her legs and the other behind her neck, lifting her effortlessly from the couch.

 

Millie stood up in her playpen. “Mama?”

 

“Mama is going to bed. I’ll be back in a few minute, ok?” Oliver told her with a reassuring smile.

 

The toddler frowned slightly but thankfully didn’t protest.

 

They had barely made it upstairs when Felicity put her hand over her mouth, muttering ‘bathroom!’ and Oliver wasted no time changing direction. 

 

He held her hair and gently stroke her back as she emptied her stomach. Once done she crumpled next to the toilet bowl with a pitiful moan.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Oliver said softly, lifting her once again and carrying her to her room before tucking her in. He checked her forehead and frowned.

 

“You’re really hot. Let me check your temperature.”

 

“My neck hurts,” she whispered.

 

He slipped his hand under her head and massaged her neck while waiting for her temperature to display on the thermometer, but it didn’t seem to relieve her in the slightest.

 

His eyes opened wide when he looked at the thermometer.

 

“Felicity, your temperature is 102.2. I think we should go to the hospital.”

 

She sighed and didn’t even open her eyes. “Oliver, no. If I move I’ll be sick again, I just know it. It’s just a bad migraine. I just need to sleep it off.”

 

He wanted to argue a migraine didn’t come with high fever but bit his lip, unhappy. He knew he had a tendency to overreact whenever Felicity or Millie got hurt, but this time he had a feeling there was more to it and he didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

She seemed to be falling asleep so he decided to let her be for now and go back downstairs to Millie. It was time for her dinner, so he lifted her from her playpen but instead of putting her in her chair he kept her on his lap as he sat at the kitchen table.

 

He had an uneasy feeling and holding her close to him made him feel marginally better. She kept looking at him as if sensing his nervousness so he smiled and tried to relax.

 

“Is it good?” he asked with a nod to her plate of pasta he had prepared for her and she nodded.

 

“Yes. Good. Eat, Dada.” She put a pasta on her fork and presented it to him and he took it. There was a whole dinner waiting for him but he couldn’t eat anything right now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nuzzling Millie’s neck, taking comfort in her familiar baby smell. She turned to him and put her little hands on his cheek, pressing a kiss on his stubble.

 

“You are my sunshine,” he told her with a tender smile.

 

So maybe things weren’t that bad. Maybe it was just a bad migraine and she will be better in a few hours. She will tease him about freaking out again and tell him she’s hungry, and he will take out everything he had prepared and eat together in the kitchen.

 

The sound of retching came from upstairs and his stomach twisted. He rose abruptly from his chair before he remembered he was holding Millie and forced himself to climb the stairs calmly. Millie was becoming agitated so he talked to her in a soothing voice before depositing her in her bed. He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

 

He walked briskly to the bathroom where he found Felicity half-sitting, half-sprawled on the floor. Her face was a nasty shade of red that he was sure was completely abnormal for someone suffering from just a bad headache.

 

She barely acknowledge his presence as he crouched down next to her.

 

Some of her hair were stuck to her sweaty face and he tenderly brushed it back with his hand.

 

“Felicity, you’re burning up.”

 

“My head really hurts, Oliver.”

 

His decision was made. “I’m calling 911. Please don’t fight me on this. Please.” He wasn’t above begging if it meant she would agree. And to be honest, he wasn’t taking no for an answer this time. Her state was way too alarming to be careless about it.

 

“Ok,” she answered with a shiver, and it was barely a breath. He got up and went to grab one of his hoodies  and he helped her put it on.

 

He called 911 and explained what was going on. 

 

“Millie?” she asked in a croaky voice.

 

“She’s coming with us. Mrs Howell is visiting her son in Coast City, remember?”

 

He lifted her in his arms again, swiftly climbing down the stairs and put her on the couch. He barely had time to go get Millie before the paramedics arrived. 

 

They came in with a gurney and started to examine Felicity, hooking her up to some machine while Oliver explained her symptoms. She was being totally unresponsive now and Oliver felt his heart clench. Millie clutched at his shirt, looking at all the commotion with a half curious, half frightened look on her face.

 

Oliver listened as the paramedics exchanged a few words, and the one he caught - meningitis - scared him a little. 

 

“Is she going to be ok?” he asked, his voice shaking, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

One of the medics look at him with a friendly smile. “We’ll know more once we get to the hospital, but I think so. You made the right call by calling us. Can you follow us with your car to Starling General?”

 

“Yes! Of course. Just let me…” Forcing his brain to think of practical things, he grabbed Felicity’s handbag and his own wallet just in case - he doubted there would be another magazine with his face lying around this time.

 

Felicity was put on the gurney and they wheeled her out and Oliver followed them, Millie firmly secured in his arms. He remembered in extremis to lock the front door before putting Millie in her car seat and sat behind the wheel, pulling away behind the ambulance, repeating to himself that things were going to be ok.

 

They had to be.

 

************

 

Oliver couldn’t believe he was once again waiting in an hospital hallway. It was only a few weeks ago he’d been here for Tommy, and tonight it was Felicity’s turn.

 

Had he done something to piss off the universe? Was it some divine retribution for his misspent youth? Because he got the message. Loud and clear.

 

He sighed and settled Millie more comfortably on his lap. She had been blissfully calm so far, looking around with curiosity. The only sign she was feeling the ambient stress was her little hand gripping his shirt tightly.

 

He wished someone would come out and tell him what was going on because the few words he’d heard from the medics had not been reassuring at all.

 

“Dada?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m fristy.”

 

“You’re thirsty? Ok let me see…” He noticed a water cooler, unfortunately empty, and a vending machine down the hallway. “You want some juice?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”

 

He fished some coins out of his pocket and chose an apple juice. He took a plastic cup from the cooler and came back to sit, pouring some juice in the cup. Millie gulped it down.

 

“You like it?”

 

She smacked her lips then tilted her head in a way very reminiscent of Felicity and he felt his heart tighten. She looked at him and shrugged.

 

“Not as good as my homemade juice, huh?”

 

She laughed, as if it was the most ludicrous thing he had said.

 

“No! You want to drink?”

 

“Maybe a sip.”

 

He raised the cup to his lips and started drinking but she put her hand on it.

 

“Not all, Dada.”

 

He smiled, showing her the can. “There’s still some in here. And didn’t Mommy and I teach you about sharing?”

 

He noticed a doctor and a nurse walking towards them so he stood up, securing Millie against his chest. 

 

“Mr Queen?”

 

“Yes. Is Felicity ok?”

 

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. “She will be. Thanks to you. You brought her just in time.”

 

Oliver frowned. “Just in time? What do you mean? It wasn’t just a migraine?”

 

The doctor shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Miss Smoak suffered from bacterial meningitis.”

 

Oliver had heard the name before but wasn’t sure what it meant exactly. “That sounds bad.”

 

“Time is of the essence with that kind of disease. If you had waited another hour or two, we might have not be able to save her.”

 

Oliver took a deep breath. What the hell was that doctor talking about? “Save her...What?”

 

“Bacterial meningitis is deadly. The faster you react, the better chance we have of saving the person. Which is what you did.”

 

Deadly? What the…? The words were permeating his brain, but he had trouble processing them. His voice was raspy when he asked the doctor, “You mean if I hadn’t call the ambulance she would have...died? In her bed?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Most likely.”

 

“Holy...We thought it was just a stupid migraine.” He was repeating himself.

 

He closed his eyes but when he opened them his vision tunneled and he couldn’t see clearly. He tried to take a breath but his lungs seemed to have stop working and he helplessly felt the panic invade his chest and surround him completely.

 

“Please, take her,” he begged the nurse, handing her Millie.

 

He heard the doctor telling him to breathe, felt his hand on his shoulder as he pushed him down on a chair. Through the fog he heard Millie’s heart wrenching cries and tried to focus on that, to come out of the daze enveloping him.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he felt his breathing even out, and air filling his lungs again. The weight on his chest lifted somewhat. His eyes fell on Millie’s crumpled and terrified face, still sobbing with her hand outstretched towards him.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” he took her back in his arms, pressing her shaking body against his chest, covering her face with kisses. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

She calmed down a little bit but her arms remained tightly attached around his neck and her face buried in his neck.

 

“If you and the little girl have been in close contact over the last few days with Miss Smoak, you will be given antibiotics as a preventive treatment. Just for a couple of days,” the doctor informed him.

 

“Ok. When will we be able to see her?”

 

“Not for at least 48 hours. We will let you know when she can have visitors. Depending on how she reacts, we shouldn’t keep her more than 5 days, one week at the most. She will be transferred to the neurological department.”

 

Oliver stroked Millie’s back, as much to comfort himself as her. All of this was making his head dizzy.

 

“Ok, is there...do I have to do anything...sign something?”

 

“Not right now. You can take care of that when you come back in a couple of days.”

 

Oliver felt relieved at that, as he really didn’t feel capable of dealing with any administrative forms right now. It was one of these time he was not going to be above using the Queen’s name to its full advantage. 

 

Then he remembered. “I forgot to bring her glasses. She don’t see much without them.”

 

The doctors patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’s going to be mostly sleeping for the next 48 hours, she won’t need it. You can bring them later.”

 

Oliver nodded and followed the nurse and listened carefully as she gave him the indications on the antibiotics.

 

He walked out of the hospital feeling like a zombie, stopping in the parking lot and trying to remember where he had parked the car. He finally spotted it and started walking until he remembered he had to validate the ticket. Cursing inwardly, he made a u-turn and took care of that.

 

As he opened the door and tried to strap Millie in her carseat she clinged to him with a piercing wail. 

 

Oliver sighed. “Millie, listen. I can’t drive with you on my lap. You need to be in your seat. We’ll be home in a few minutes, and we’ll have some ice cream, ok?”

 

She looked at him with a wary look but nodded and let herself be strapped on.

 

“You’re a good girl,” he told her with a kiss on her forehead.

 

Her eyes followed him as he walked around the car to come sit on the driver’s seat.

 

“Where’s Mama?”

 

He turned around, his heart clenching at her red and puffy face. He reached out and put his hand on her thigh, squeezing it comfortingly. She immediately took hold of his hand with both of hers.

 

“Mama is sleeping. She has to stay with the doctor to get better. We will see her soon, ok?”

 

He let her a few seconds to process his words and hopefully understand them and smiled when she nodded. He pulled his hand but she latched onto it.

 

“Baby, I kind of need my hand to drive.”

 

She let out a soft sigh and pouted but she let him go.

 

Once arrived at home, he gave her the keys, asking her to open the door. He intended to occupy her with mundane tasks to try and occupy her mind on something else than the absence of her mom.

 

She climbed the stairs one at a time and he followed at her own pace, lifting her so she could reach the lock and helped her open the door. As he took her shoes off (pink little Converse she wanted to wear all the time) he noticed it was barely 8.30 pm. It was past Millie’s bedtime though, but trying to put her to bed now would be stupid. As if reading his mind, she asked to be carried again, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

“Ok, so this is the program for tonight. First shower, then we’ll put a movie, then…”

 

“Asscream!” she shouted enthusiastically, raising her arms.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I hope it’ll taste better, but that’s the general idea, yes.”

 

He brought her upstairs, debating on giving her a bath, but since he needed a shower too, and he didn’t want to leave her alone even for a few minutes (or risk waking her up by taking one after she fell asleep, or not hearing her if she started crying) he decided they would shower together to spare some time. He undressed himself and her in the bathroom, and she got all excited when she understood that she was taking a shower.

 

Oliver turned the faucet on already, so the water would be warm enough.

 

“Come on, hop in,” he told the little girl with a smile.

 

She didn’t need to be asked twice and jumped in with an excited squeal, hopping around on her feet and holding her arms under the shower spray. Oliver grabbed her baby shower cream and her little sponge and crouched down, lathering her little body with a quick dexterity. 

 

“The hair, dada.” She put both her wet hands on her hair and rubbed them to make sure he understood his request.

 

“Alright. You ready?”

 

He grabbed the shower head and she nodded, grinning in anticipation. He put the shower spray on her head for a split second, enough to wet her hair and her face, and she let out a loud laugh, spitting water with obvious delight.

 

Oliver shook his head. “You’re silly.”

 

“Silly Millie,” she replied and he dropped a kiss on her nose, eliciting another giggle. It was so easy to be caught in her joyful little bubble, but a part of him couldn’t forget they had left Felicity behind in the hospital, and that they had almost lost her tonight. 

 

Taking a deep breath he pushed the thought aside. He couldn’t afford to get another one of those panic attacks while alone with Millie. So he proceeded with the rest of their routine, rinsing the both of them. The water was a bit too tepid for his taste but Millie’s comfort was more important.

 

Her excitement had cooled down a little bit, and her thumb was now in her mouth as she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the cubicle, grabbing a towel and covering Millie with it before lying her down on the changing mat. He put his own towel around his waist before drying her, rubbing the towel softly on her torso, arms and legs. She was quieter now, and he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. But he thought if she fell asleep in his arms it would be easier to put her to bed afterwards.

 

And, a bit selfishly, he wanted to keep her with him a little bit longer.

 

He put on her diapers and her pajama before delicately combing her hair.

 

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world. And the sweetest.”

 

He sat her straight, his arms coming around her and his face near hers.

 

“I will never let anything happen to you. I’ll always take care of you. Because you and your mom, you’re my life. Do you understand?”

 

She nodded, probably not grasping the meaning behind his words, but responding to the tone of his voice. She raised on her knees, putting her hands on his cheeks and giving him a kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

 

Whether it was her actually comforting him or just being clingy, he gratefully embraced it, and her. He closed his eyes, because he was a bit overwhelmed and he didn’t want to start crying in front of her. He already felt guilty for scaring her at the hospital earlier.  

 

A few minutes later they were back downstairs and he put some ice cream in a bowl and sat on the couch with Millie in his lap. He chose a Disney movie on Netflix and put it on, giving Millie a few spoons of ice cream, but as he had expected she crashed very quickly. 

 

Only then did he let the tears fall down.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Felicity comes home...and very good stuff happen :) It's also Caitlin's wedding in Central City and romance is in the air. Millie finds a dancing partner at the wedding. Oliver is not amused.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver made several calls the next day, the first was to his father to let him know what had happened. Robert told him to call if he needed anything, and Oliver felt a bit better after talking to him.

He called Captain Lance next to let him know Felicity would be on sick leave for at least the next two weeks. Oliver promised to give him Felicity’s room number as soon as he got it so the Captain could go visit her.

His last phone call was to Tommy. He knew neurology was not Patti’s department, but he was hoping she could drop by and ask about Felicity so he could get some news. Patti promised to do her best. Tommy also offered to take care of Millie if need be, but thankfully Oliver didn’t have any dinner planned that week.

Throughout Sunday and Monday, Oliver kept himself and Millie busy by going grocery shopping, to the park, and cleaning the house (he took funny pictures which would hopefully make Felicity laugh). He also made sure their evenings were reserved for cuddle time, as they both needed it. Millie had been less clingy than she had been on Sunday evening, but she still didn’t like it if he was out of her sight for more than a few minutes. 

She asked about Felicity a few times and seemed content with the same response she received every time, that the doctor were taking care of them and she would be back in a couple of days. As the two of them snuggled on the couch Monday night he promised himself that as soon as Felicity was home he wouldn’t waste another minute and make sure both of Millie and Felicity knew how much they were cherished and loved.

The hospital called him on the Wednesday morning, (another perk of the Queen name) letting him know he could come and see Felicity. He couldn’t bring Millie though, as it was still a bit risky for an infant.

It was a dilemma, because while he desperately wanted to see Felicity, he had no idea how Millie would react if her left her for a couple hours. After debating with himself, and getting nowhere, he decided to try and leave her with their neighbour Mrs Howell. At first she whined a little bit but thankfully Mrs Howell was able to distract her with one of her favorite puzzles and Oliver could leave without too much drama.

************

Oliver almost cried when he saw Felicity smiling at him as he entered her hospital room. The last time he had seen her she had been deathly pale and unresponsive and he had thought the worse.

He walked over to her bed as she waved him in. He sat at her side and carefully gathered her into his arms, mindful of the tubes attached to her arms.

“I’m so happy to see you,” she told him, stroking his back and nestling her face in his neck.

“I thought I had lost you. Please do not do this again,” he said. His voice trembled but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he did his best to resist crushing her against him. It felt so good to feel her body against his, warm and receptive and alive. 

She put her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “The doctor told me what happened. You saved my life, Oliver.”

He pulled away slightly, his hands enveloping her face. “It was a selfish move since I saved mine too, because I don’t know what I would have done if…” His voice broke and he lowered his head. She shushed him gently, caressing his hair.

“You won’t have to find out. I’m okay, thanks to you. How is Millie?”

He cleared his throat, the mention of the little girl bringing a smile on his face.

“She’s fine. We took good care of each other. I don’t want to leave her alone too long, she’s with Mrs. Howell, but I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay with my own eyes.”

She smiled. “Patti came by and told me she would call you. It was really nice of her.”

“Did they tell you when you could come home?”

“In a couple of days. I’ll be home for the weekend.”

The news lifted Oliver’ spirits considerably and for the first time in days he felt as if he could finally breathe. Encouraged by her news he showed her the bag he had brought and fished out her glasses.

“Oh thank God,” she sighed as he placed them delicately on her nose. “The few times I was awake I got so bored. I couldn’t see anything, not even watch TV.”

“I also brought you your book and a few magazines. And your phone. Millie and I took a few selfies just for you.”

She grinned. “I can’t wait to see them. I really missed the both of you. When I was awake, which didn’t happen a lot, but still.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t want to leave her but he had to go back to Millie.

“You’re a great dad,” she said with a tired smile as he told her so.

He put a caressing hand on her forehead. “Don’t worry about anything, but getting better. I’m taking care of the rest.”

“I know you are. Thank you, Oliver.” Her eyes closed and he saw she was drifting back to sleep. He gently took off her glasses and put them on the table next to her bed where she could easily reach them when she woke up.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Millie and I will be waiting for you to come home.”

He knew she hadn’t heard his words but it didn’t matter. He would make sure she heard them loud and clear when she got back.

And hopefully she would respond in kind.

***********

There was a lot of excitement and joy when Oliver brought Felicity home on Friday morning. Millie was beyond herself at seeing her mom again and as soon Felicity walked into the house Millie attached herself to her mother’s side, which made Oliver smile.

“She was attached to my hip most of the week...I had to pee with the door open. Your turn now,” he grinned with a gentle caress on the little girl’s head.

Felicity was supposed to rest for the next few days, but right now she was so happy to be home she wanted to spend some time with Oliver and her daughter. She had been extraordinarily bored over the past two days.

She stopped in the living room and looked around her with an impressed look.

“The house is spotless. Did you hire a maid?” she asked him.

“No. I did it. And Millie helped a great deal.”

“Did she now?” She looked at Millie, putting a blonde curl behind her ear. “Did you help dada clean the house?”

“I clean with dada,” she nodded with a proud smile.

“We have proof, actually,” Oliver winked at Felicity and fished out his phone from his pocket and opened the pictures file. Felicity laughed out loud at what she saw on the screen. One of the pictures was Millie standing next to the toilet with a toilet brush and cleaning gloves much too big for her little hands. On another she was perched on a chair in front of the kitchen sink, seemingly scrubbing a big pan. She was wearing one of Oliver’s apron that said ‘Queen of the kitchen’. On a third one she was holding a duster and was cleaning one of the bookshelves.

“I’m so proud of you,” Felicity gushed, pressing a kiss on her daughter’s head, still laughing. “These pictures are priceless. Looks like you and Millie had fun.”

“We managed,” he said, pinching Millie’s nose softly, making her giggle.

Felicity looked at the two of them, a warm feeling filling her heart. She didn’t remember much of what had happened Sunday night, the only thing she could clearly recall was her head hurting like hell. Over the next two days she had mostly slept so everything was a bit blurred. The doctor had explained to her that Oliver made the right decision by calling 911 and by doing so he had probably saved her life.

As if she needed one more reason to love the man more than she already did.

She didn’t know why she started crying, standing in the middle of the living room with Millie and Oliver. Probably a combination of tiredness and relief to be home but knowing why didn’t stem the tide of tears.

“No cry, mama,” Millie said, pressing little kisses to her mother’s cheeks and chin. Oliver, who seemed to understand her state of mind, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled the both of them into his embrace.

“Come on, mama. No cry,” he told her softly, making her laugh slightly.

She sniffled. “Do you know how important it is to me to know if something happen to me Millie would be taken care of, and most of all she would be loved?” She caressed the little girl’s blonde curls. “The way you’ve been taking care of her, and me...It’s priceless, Oliver.”

He took a deep breath, his voice hoarse. “That’s because there’s nothing I love more in this world than the two of you.”

Their eyes met, his brimming with tenderness and love. She closed her own for a second, overwhelmed by the intensity of what she read there, and by her own feelings.

“We love you too. So much.”

Millie yawned, momentarily breaking the moment.

“Come on,” Oliver said, ushering the both of them towards the stairs. “Time for a nap.”

Felicity sighed, a bit frustrated to still feel tired even though she had spent the last four days mostly sleeping. Then again her body was still recovering and she didn’t want Oliver to worry.

She changed into pajamas, revelling the feel of the familiar, and slipped under the covers, letting out a little breath of contentment at how good it was to be in her own bed.

After putting Millie down, Oliver stopped by Felicity’s room and she held out her hand to him.

“Stay with me a little while?”

He didn’t even hesitate a second as he walked in and lay down next to her, his arm encircling her waist above the duvet. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

“You look tired. I’m sorry you had to deal with all of this and take care of Millie.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss into her palm. “Right. How dare you get meningitis and leave me alone? So selfish of you.”

She chuckled and saw his eyes light up at the sound. “Millie didn’t give you any trouble, did she?’

“None whatsoever. She was a bit clingy the first couple of days and I was afraid she wouldn’t let me put her to bed, but there was no problem. Except the Monday night. I kept her with me.”

“Oh. She was fussy?”

“No. I was,” he said with an apologetic smile. He took the hand on his cheek and kissed it again softly, and her heart rate accelerated at the promises she read in his blue eyes.

Since she had come home earlier today, something had definitely shifted between them. Or, to be honest, it had started a few weeks earlier, but it had been more like the two of them were dancing around each other. Now it felt like they had finally crossed a line and there was no going back. 

The implication filled her with excitement and anticipation. She had no idea who would make the first move, but it didn’t matter because it was bound to happen.

He raised from the bed, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Just rest, ok? I’ll be downstairs.”

**************

“So, to celebrate Mommy’s return, we’re going to watch a Disney movie tonight, the three of us. You can pick. Frozen or Nemo ? Please don’t say Frozen.”

Oliver and Millie were in the kitchen, making plans for the evening. A light summer rain was tapping on the floor to ceiling windows, filling the room with a soothing sound, mixing well with the jazz music playing in the background.

Millie raised her head from her coloring book. She narrowed her eyes at him, before giving him a big grin and for a minute he was sure she was going to say Frozen just to annoy him.

“Nemo,” she finally decided.

“Good choice. Now eat your chocolate bread.”

She wiggled her little butt in her high chair and took the bread in both hands, pretending to devour it. Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a sip of his freshly squeezed orange juice. Millie had awoken twenty minutes ago and he had brought her down to the kitchen, deciding to let Felicity sleep a little bit longer. He had already prepared a light dinner for the evening while Millie was having a snack.

“How about we do a puzzle?” he offered when she was done eating. Felicity and him were trying to interest her in boardgames and puzzles appropriate for her age. They truly enjoyed watching her trying to resolve them and always felt incredibly proud when she figured out something by herself.

She must have found the idea appealing since she closed her coloring book, but was distracted by Felicity walking in.

“Mama!”

She raised her arms and the young woman pulled her daughter out from her chair, pressing her body tightly against her. Oliver watched with a loving smile as they shared a tender little cuddle time. 

As soon as Felicity put her on the floor, Millie darted to the living room and the chest where they were keeping the games to choose a puzzle. Oliver knew it might take her a while to choose.

“So, we’re watching Nemo,” he told her as he handed her a glass of orange juice which she took with a grateful smile.

“Oh, thank God. I know I just survived meningitis but seeing Frozen for the gazillionth time would probably have finished me off with an aneurysm.”

He glared at her. “Not funny, Felicity.”

She smiled and put her glass in the sink before coming to stand close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They were always affectionate to each other, so he tried not to read too much into it. But she smelled good and her body was still warm from the bed and he couldn’t help but kiss her forehead.

“Too soon?” 

“Much too soon,” he confirmed. Surreptitiously, his hand which was resting on the counter behind her came to rest on her shoulder, just to make sure she would stay snuggled against him a bit more longer.

Not that she seemed eager to leave his side anyway, judging by the way she actually leaned even more against him and a smile stretched her lips as their eyes met.

He didn’t know what prompted him exactly, if it was the way she was looking at him, all shiny eyes and tender smile or the fact she was home after nearly dying.

Either way, it felt like the perfect moment.

He lowered his mouth towards her slowly, giving her a chance to understand what he was about to do and push him away if she didn’t want him to kiss her. He briefly witnessed a flash of surprise in her eyes but no hesitancy when she raised on her toes and filled the tiny gap as their lips finally met.

It was tentative, a sweet but exciting new way to discover each other even after all these years. It remained a gentle caress at first, their mouth brushing like a whisper as he stopped thinking about anything but the softness of her lips and the swirl of emotions it created in the pit of his stomach.

When she let out an imperceptible breathy moan, he tightened his arm around her shoulder and his other hand came to cradle her cheek. 

He needed more contact, more closeness, more touching.

More of her.

She seemed to feel the same way as her arms sneaked around his waist. She had no qualms of pressing their bodies together, and the world around them disappeared, if only for a brief yet blissful moment.

They finally pulled away slowly, their mouth still lingering for a few more seconds before they opened their eyes.

The deep love he read in her eyes was like a punch to his gut, before he realized they were actually mirroring the expression in his own.

So when she softly asked him “Does it mean what I think it means?” in a trembling yet hopeful voice, he didn’t hesitate to pour out everything thought he had been keeping safely in his heart.

“It means I want to have the privilege of taking care of you and Millie for the next 60 years. I want the both of you to know there’s someone who loves you unconditionally and more than life itself. I want lazy Sunday mornings in bed, cuddling with you on the couch watching one of those TV shows you like so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend because she’s the most amazing woman in the world and the only one for me. My always. And I’m sorry it took me so long to actually realize everything I needed had been right in front of me this whole time.”

He stopped when he saw she was crying, but the huge, adoring smile on her face quickly reassured him they were tears of happiness.

“Oliver…”

“I love you so much, Felicity. Well, you know that, obviously, what I mean is…” he chuckled, realizing he was babbling. “I’m in love with you is what I wanted to say. Sorry, I used to be much smoother than this,” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

She laughed, the sound like a bubble of joy erupting from her throat.

“I love you too, and I’m head over heels in love with you. And I don’t care if you’re not smooth. You’re my Oliver.”

They were both grinning as their mouth joined once again, when Oliver felt something tug at his pants. He reluctantly pulled away, looking down at Millie who was looking at him with an expectant look on her face, holding a box in her hands.

“The puzzle, dada?”

She didn’t seem at all unfazed by seeing her mom and him kissing and he exchanged an amused smile with Felicity.

“Right. The puzzle thing skipped my mind for a moment. I wonder why.”

“We’re not together for five minutes and your attention is already diverted by another woman,” she told him with a teasing smile.

“I am. But can you blame me?” he asked as they both look back at Millie. She was wearing tiny pigtails, a pink t-shirt with ‘Daddy’s girl’ in glitter and jeans. Her mouth and cheeks were tainted with the chocolate she had just finished.  
Not understanding why, but glad she had their attention, she pressed the box against her chest and wiggled her little butt with a proud smile.

“I can see the appeal...especially once I wipe her mouth.”

As soon as Millie saw her mom wet a paper towel she dropped the box with a ‘No!’ and darted towards the living room.

“You’d better hide, Sticky Face, because I’m coming for you,” Oliver shouted after her and a squeal was heard from behind the couch. He took the towel from Felicity, but before he could follow Millie she held him back with her hand on his arm, raising on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his lips.

She blushed and shrugged. “Just because I can, now.”

He grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Just because he could, too.

***************

Felicity was trying very hard not to giggle like a schoolgirl all the time. She definitely didn’t want want Oliver to think the meningitis had muddled with her brain and had rendered her crazy.

Even though she was. Crazy in love.

She had to roll her eyes at her own sappiness.

But she had been surprised by the intensity of her feelings for him. Of course she had known for a few weeks now she had been nurturing sentiments towards him which went deep and obviously way beyond friendship.

Of course, as luck would have it, they barely could spend time together since confessing their feelings. Felicity had remembered Caitlin’s wedding was the following weekend and she had to prepare their trip meanwhile Oliver had two dinners to cater that week. On top of that, Millie had an ear infection and did not stop crying for two days.

When Thursday night rolled in, they both collapsed on the couch, exhausted. They were leaving the next morning for Central City.

She snuggled against him

“Are you sure you’re still in love with me after these crazy few days?”

He chuckled softly. “More than ever.”

She gave him a tired smile and raised her head to kiss him. That’s basically all they had had the time to do, a few kisses here and there, and it was getting a bit frustrating. She was actually counting on her mom this weekend to take care of her daughter so she and Oliver could get some quality time together. Not that she would do anything...naughty with her mom under the same roof, but she was definitely hoping for some good make out sessions. 

************

They arrived at her mom and stepdad’s house in the afternoon and it was all a big brouhaha while hugs and kisses were exchanged. Donna was overjoyed to spend the weekend with her granddaughter and planned on spoiling her senseless.

Felicity had decided to tell her mom about Oliver and her a little bit later, but they had not been there 10 minutes that Donna had ambushed her in the guest room.

“You guys are finally together?”

“What? Mom, how…”

“Hon, I saw the way he looked at you and I knew. And you didn’t fool me either. I always knew it would end up like this. Oh my God, you’re going to make such beautiful babies!”

“Mom! We’ve been together like, a week! Don’t go around saying stuff like that. I don’t want you to frighten him.”

Donna scoffed. “Frighten him? The man who’s been raising a kid that’s not his for the last 18 months and worships the ground she walks on? The man who has some serious heart eyes going on every time he looks at you? Honey, I’m pretty sure he started dreaming about babies the minute he was done kissing you for the first time.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at that. She had to admit the thought had fleetingly crossed her mind as well before she had pushed it away because, hello, they had just gotten together. And they had their hands full with Millie already. And maybe it would be reasonable to wait and see if this new development in their relationship was going to last. 

So babies...at least not before a couple of years.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile at the idea of a little boy with Oliver’s blue eyes and Millie’s infectious smile. And her myopia. 

Her mom bumped her shoulder with a knowing grin. “See? You’re dreaming about it too.”

“Dreaming about what?”

Oliver appeared at the threshold with Millie in one arm and the last of their luggage in the other.

“Nothing,” Felicity said quickly and Oliver raised his eyebrow at the sudden flush covering her face.

Donna went to take Millie from his arms. “I’ll let you two settle in,” she said, walking out while babbling with the toddler.

Felicity opened the suitcase and proceeded to unfold their clothes but Oliver caught her wrist and pulled her down on his lap as he sat on the bed. He slid his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her mouth towards his and they exchanged a deep, passionate kiss. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing softly as his mouth left her lips and traced the curve of her cheek, ending on one of her favorite spot behind her ear. He pulled away and looked at her lovingly.

“You told your mom?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I didn’t have to. She said she figured it out when she saw the hearts coming out of your eyes whenever you looked at me.”

He let out a breathy laugh. “Ok, that’s a bit cartoonish, but probably true. Is that why you were blushing?”

“No, it wasn’t...it doesn’t matter.”

He tickled her side. “Felicity…”

“She was already talking about babies.”

He chuckled but seemed unphased. “And you’re surprised ? She was talking about babies long before we even knew we would get together.”

“I know. And well, we also raised a kid together before actually getting together...so we obviously don’t do things the conventional way, but I think that kind of topic should be kept for a little bit later down the road.”

“I agree with you. We’ll have plenty of time to think about it in a couple of years.”

She smiled, relieved to see they were on the same page once again. For any other couple it might have been a bit awkward to broach the kid subject so soon, but they had indeed never exactly fit the normal couple standards. And it was actually nice to be able to talk openly about this and not make things uncomfortable between them. 

She slanted her lips on his and they exchanged a few more slow, shivery kisses. She’d had trouble keeping her mouth and hands to herself ever since they had kissed for the first time in her kitchen, and she knew he felt the same. There was an actual ache building in her stomach every time they started kissing and she knew they wouldn’t have the time or opportunity to go as far as she’d like. 

Oliver seemed to read her mind as he gently broke their embrace.

“Felicity...let’s not start something we won’t be able to finish,” he told her, his breath a bit labored.

With a sigh she pulled away, sitting beside him on the bed.

“You told me you didn’t want to do anything with your mom sleeping next door,” he reminded her softly.

“Not for the first time, no. Or ever, actually. Besides, we won’t be alone anyway,” she said, gesturing to the crib in the corner in which Millie was supposed to sleep for the next 3 nights.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “We have all the time in the world. We’ll find our moment.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin and already imagining what else he could do with his mouth.

That moment better come fast.

***************

Caitlin’s wedding ceremony was on Saturday morning, followed by a lunch with the family which lasted well into the afternoon. Before the dinner and party which was taking place somewhere else, the Smoak-Queen family/couple stopped by Felicity’s parents home on the way to freshen up.

Once ready, Felicity found Oliver and Millie in the kitchen. Millie was standing on the kitchen table, and Oliver was facing her and holding her hands as they were doing some kind of dance. She smiled at the view. 

Millie was adorable in a summer blue dress, the color matching Oliver’s tie, and Oliver had taken so many pictures of the two of them they were almost late to the ceremony. 

Donna had taken one of the three of them, with Oliver holding Millie on one arm, the little girl with her cheek pressed against his and grinning like a madman. Felicity was tucked under the other, looking at the camera with a soft smile.

That pic had already replaced the one from the beach as Oliver’s phone background.

He noticed her standing at the doorway with a smile. “What?”

She bit her lips, motioning to the two of them. “I, uh...I had forgotten about your...dance moves.”

He gave her a mock offended glare. “My dance moves? What is that supposed to mean?” He turned to Millie. “What’s wrong with my dance moves?”

She shrugged. “Noffin’.”

“Thank you, baby. See?” He turned to Felicity who walked up to them with a smile, taking the time to admire Oliver in his three piece suit. She wasn’t used to see him looking so elegant and she definitely enjoyed the view. She raised on her tiptoes to give him a kiss but he turned his head.

“Uh-uh. No. You insulted my dance skills. I’m not sure we can recover from that.”

She laughed softly, giving him a teasing look. “Wanna bet?” She slid her hand down his back, coming to rest on his butt and squeezing his cheek with what she hoped was a sultry smile.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around her waist while the other was still secured around Millie.

“Really, Miss Smoak? In front of your daughter? Such wanton behavior.”

She winked. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Her tone was flirty but the blush she felt spreading on her face and throat kind of defeated the purpose a little bit. It didn’t dim the adoration in Oliver’s eyes as he leaned in and they engaged in a sweet, chaste kiss. 

For now.

When Felicity pulled away, she handed Millie’s sandals to Oliver.

“Better put those shoes back on your dancing partner if you want to impress the crowd with your talents. We should get going.”

Oliver carefully put the sandals on the little girl’s feet, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Who’s the most beautiful girl tonight?”

“You are,” Millie giggled while poking his chest. Felicity laughed, handing Oliver his car keys.

“I agree. Let’s just not tell the bride.”

*************

The wedding dinner and party was taking place on the outskirts of Central City, in an old farm which had been renovated and hosted all kinds of events. The place was simply yet elegantly decorated, and Felicity recognized Caitlin’s touch in all the little details. There was a very romantic atmosphere to the place with the chandeliers lightly dimmed and reflecting sparkles on the glasses and polished silver cutlery. 

Caitlin and Ronnie were welcoming their guests, and Felicity couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s blatant happiness. Probably because she knew exactly how she felt. 

They hugged and exchanged a few words, talking about the ceremony. Felicity hadn’t told her friend about her meningitis, not wanting to worry her just before her wedding. There would be plenty of time to tell her later.

Caitlin looked at her new husband adoringly before frowning.

“You know, I never noticed it before, but Ronnie and Oliver kind of look alike.”

Felicity looked at Oliver who was talking with the other man. “Now that you mention it...they could definitely play cousins in a movie.”

Caitlin winced. “Which reminds me...since this...development between you and Oliver is rather new, you should know two of Ronnie’s friends saw your picture and were really looking forward to meeting you, since they thought you were single. Or at least that’s what Ronnie told them and he didn’t have the opportunity to inform them that it’s not the case anymore.”

Before Felicity could reply, she felt Oliver’s arm sliding around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss on her temple.

“Don’t worry,” he told Caitlin with a wolfish grin. “I’ll make sure they know.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at his territorial behavior but enjoyed the little tingle it created in her stomach nonetheless. 

“Millie has grown so much,” Ronnie observed as he leaned towards the little girl, who was standing next to Oliver, holding his hand. She smiled back but stepped closer to Oliver, wrapping her arm around his leg. Oliver placed a comforting hand on her hair.

“She seems shy,” Oliver explained with a fond smile. “But don’t be mistaken, once she gets to know you then she won’t shut up.”

“I look forward to it,” Ronnie laughed. “My cousin Amanda is taking care of the kids tonight. You can bring Millie to her whenever you want.”

Felicity and Oliver walked over to the rooms where all the kids were gathered together. There were already 5 of them, all around Millie’s age, sitting around tables and playing. Felicity spotted Amanda talking to other parents, but Oliver stopped her before she could go any further.

“What do we know about her? Can we trust her?”

Felicity gave him an indulgent smile. “She’s from Ronnie’s family, and she’s a licensed pediatric nurse. If Caitlin trusts her, so do I.”

He nodded reluctantly just as Millie let go of his hand to go sit next to a little boy. He immediately shared his legos with hers and they exchanged a few words.

Oliver frowned. “She’s talking to that boy.” He rubbed his fingers together, and Felicity noticed that it was the hand Millie had just let go of.

“Yes, Oliver, she’s making friends. It’s why I thought it was time for her to go back to daycare. She should be around other kids more.”

“I know, and I don’t disagree,” Oliver replied, even though she knew he had taken it a bit hard when she had first broached the subject. But with his job being more and more demanding, he was reasonable enough to know this was the best solution. And Millie’s needs always came first. “But...that boy is at least twice her age, Felicity.”

Felicity laughed incredulously. “He’s 3 years old at the most, Oliver. Are you serious? Come on, let’s go talk to Amanda.”

Before they left the room, they waved at Millie who waved back, and Felicity caught Oliver just as he was sending a threatening glance to the boy, putting two fingers in front of his eyes before directing them to him in a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture.

“Oliver!” Felicity hissed, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the room. “Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing.”

“Sorry,” he said in the most insincere tone ever, and Felicity didn’t know if she had to laugh or smack him. She faced him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

“You know, someday you’ll have to let her go.”

He cast a longing look at the room they had just left. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that,” he confessed with a sheepish smile.

Felicity had never been jealous of the bond Millie and Oliver shared, quite the contrary. She was beyond happy her daughter had another person in her life who loved her deeply and unconditionally, a bond which had only deepened in the last few months. So while she wished her baby girl didn’t grow up so fast, she knew Oliver had an even harder time accepting it. Even though he would always put Millie’s happiness before what he wanted.

She smiled back tenderly. “What will you do in about 15 years when some boy will come take her on a first date?”

He made a face. “I’ll put the fear of God into him, then tell him to treat her right or else.”

She laughed. “You’re such an adorable cliché. But I love you all the more for it.”

He winked. “You do, huh?”

She brought his head down to her, pressing a kiss to his lips but pulling away before they could deepen it and he groaned.

“Later,” she promised with a loving smile. “Let’s find our table first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : More wedding goodness, and Oliver receives an unexpected job offer.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, is Caitlin’s wedding now some kind of rehearsal for when you and Oliver tie the knot?”

 

Felicity glared at Barry. The wedding party was in full swing and they were currently dancing.

 

“Did my mother put you up to this?”

 

Barry laughed. “No, it was my dad, actually who told me. He didn’t mention a wedding though. I was just teasing you.”

 

“Glad to see I can hopefully count on your dad to temper any wedding fever from my mom. Oliver and I just got together. There is no wedding planned anytime in the near future.”

 

Her step-brother smiled. “But it’s a possibility.”

 

Felicity turned her head towards Oliver, who was dancing with Millie a few feet away. He was doing all kind of loops and swirl and the little girl was screaming with laughter. A tender smile bloomed on Felicity’s lips at the sight. “Definitely,” she answered softly.

 

“You know, it’s not as if you guys just met. You’ve been close friends for six years, so marriage at this point is not such a far-fetched conclusion. I’m sure some people thought you guys were a couple and Oliver was Millie’s dad.”

 

She grimaced. “Well, the gossip rags definitely do. In very unflattering terms most of the time. Although they have finally left us alone lately. Our life is too domestic and boring for them now,” she added, sticking out her tongue at him. “And you know, Oliver is Millie’s dad. He’s the best father I could ever hope for her.”

 

Barry frowned. “That’s not why you got together with him though, right?”

 

She smacked his arm and almost tripped over his feet. They shouldn’t dance together, someone was going to hurt as neither of them had any grace and limited dancing skills. “No! I fell in love with him because he’s kind, generous, funny...he’s wonderful in a million different ways,” she sighed, casting another loving look at Oliver, then letting out a little giggle as she heard the wonderment on her voice. 

 

Barry gave her a scrutinizing look before he smiled, apparently content with what he had seen on her face.

 

“Then I’m happy for you. And tell him if he doesn’t treat you right I’ll kick his ass.”

 

She laughed, squeezing his arm and giving his lanky body a once-over. “Yes, I’m sure he will be very afraid.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

*********

 

Dessert had been served, and Oliver was watching Felicity with amusement as she was all but gulping down the chocolate cake.

 

“It’s really good,” she defended when she caught his look. “You’re sure you don’t want some?”

 

He smiled. “No thanks. I’m watching my weight” 

 

She snorted and rolled her eyes before finishing the slice. She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin with a satisfied smile as Oliver chuckled softly.

 

“Aaaw look,” she attracted his attention to the dance floor. “Millie is dancing with her friend. I think his name is Bryan? I talked to his mom earlier.”

 

Oliver gave her a teasing glance. “He moves pretty fast for a 3-year-old,” he remarked, side-eying the way Bryan had wrapped his arms around Millie’s waist. “But yes, ok...it’s cute.”

 

He stood up, fishing his phone out of his pocket and went to take a few pictures of the kids on the dance floor. Millie waved at him upon seeing him. She said something to the little boy who then awkwardly waved too.

 

“He’s already whipped. Nobody can resist my baby girl,” he muttered with a proud smile.

 

Felicity welcomed him back at the table with a smile. “She’ll love seeing those pictures again in a few years.”

 

Oliver pocketed his phone and winked at her. “Or she’ll be like ‘Dad, how could you let me dance with this loser?’”

 

She shook her head with an exasperated smile. As the first notes of ‘Kiss Me’, started to play, he held out his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

 

“But it’s yours and Millie’s song.”

 

“I think of it more as our song, the three of us. And she’s otherwise engaged, anyway,” he finished with a dejected look to the tiny pair.

 

Felicity laughed and slid into his arms with a kind of familiarity which somehow still gave her goosebumps. “I’m so sorry you got dumped for a much younger guy, babe.”

 

His arms wrapped around her waist as he swayed them to the music. “It’s ok. At the end of the night, she’ll be coming home with me anyway,” he replied with a smug smile.

 

Her grin most likely resembled a lovesick teenager but she couldn’t find it in her to mind. “You’re an idiot, but it’s why I love you.”

 

He shook his head with a commiserating look. “You really have very low standards.”

 

She brought one of her hands at the nape of his neck, caressing his hair lightly. He briefly closed his eyes at the sensation.

 

“On the contrary, I have very high ones. The man I love has to be well built, with nice muscles in all the right places,” she started, giving his arm an appreciative squeeze. “Then he has to be kind, and generous, and funny, and a great kisser. Obviously he has to be an amazing cook. And most important, he needs to be a wonderful dad for my daughter.”

 

“Mmmh, where on earth could you find a guy like that?”

 

“No idea. But I’ll keep looking.”

 

He pincher her waist and she squirmed in his arms with a snicker. With a grin he captured her lips, tasting the remnants of chocolate. With a sigh she opened her mouth to give him better access, even though they were in public and they had to stay...decent.

 

Not an easy feat to accomplish when she was being kissed by Oliver Queen. 

 

They managed to pull apart before things got too heated which Felicity almost regretted until Oliver tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She enjoyed those little gestures almost as much as the adoration she read in his eyes.

 

“Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?”

 

“Once or twice. Did I mention how handsome you look in your suit? You should wear it more often.”

 

He chuckled. “Not exactly practical when one prepares a chicken cordon bleu.”

 

Felicity pouted but had to admit he had a point.

 

Caitlin and Ronnie joined them and requested dances, and the next hour was mostly spent on the dance floor. As a callback to her comment on his dance skills, Oliver did a lot of goofy moves to make her laugh, and she responded in kind, coming up with ridiculous choreography.

 

A bit before midnight, Donna and Henry came to let them know they were leaving and asked if they should take Millie home with them. Felicity thought about it for less than a second because the toddler was obviously having a lot of funs with the other kids, so Felicity decided to let her stay.

 

They kept dancing a while, but at some point Felicity’s body reminded her she was still recovering from a serious illness and she went back to their table. Oliver put their two chairs side by side and Felicity leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. 

 

“I’m glad Millie is having fun too. These events can be boring for kids her age.”

 

“Sure, but...not too much fun, though.”

 

She snorted. “Oh, Oliver.”

 

He gave her an innocent look. “What?”

 

She shook her head with a tender smile. “Nothing. I love you.”

 

Oliver raised his eyebrows, but his lips curved upwards in a pleased smile. He tilted his head, his lips brushing against hers before deepening the kiss, and she quivered at the sweet tenderness of it. 

 

Felicity felt him pull away rather abruptly and shot him a surprised look when he told her, “Millie’s crying.”

 

She frowned and, tuning out the music and voices, was able to indeed hear her daughter. A few seconds later she saw Amanda approaching with the wailing toddler and an apologetic look on her face. Felicity held her arms and Millie practically jumped, hiding her face in her mom’s neck, her sobs muffled. Felicity put her hand on the back of her head, kissing her cheek. “It’s ok, baby, Mommy’s here.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Amanda said. “One of the guests was a bit over enthusiastic with his dancing and hit her on her forehead. She doesn’t have a bump, just a little bruise. I think she got scared.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it from here. Thank you so much for taking care of her all night.”

 

“It was my pleasure. She’s such a sweet girl.”

 

“Which guest was it?” Oliver asked. He had been silent until then but his tone now was less than pleasant and Felicity instantly recognized it.

 

Amanda seemed taken aback. “I’m not sure, but I can probably find him. Do you want me to?”

 

Felicity put a calming hand on Oliver’s thigh which was tense, as if he was about get up any moment and defend his daughter’s bruise. “Certainly not. Thank you, Amanda.”

 

The young woman smiled and left as Felicity turned to Oliver with a knowing smile.

 

“No beating up wedding guest, please.” He seemed to think about it for before relenting with a smile and she knew the only reason he wasn’t putting the fear of God into some poor guest was because she was the one who had asked. 

 

Millie’s cries quieted down and Felicity settled her on her lap more comfortably. Oliver leaned in, his hand caressing the little girl’s cheek.

 

“Where does it hurt, baby girl? Tell Daddy so I can fix it.”

 

Millie brought her hand to her forehead, pointing to a patch of skin that was indeed a little red. Oliver rose from his chair and pressed a kiss right next to the red spot, just as Felicity dropped one on her head.

 

Millie let out a little sigh, catching Oliver’s hand that was resting on Felicity’s thigh and keeping it in hers. She blinked several times, a sure sign that she was fighting sleep as her head nodded and came to rest on her mom’s collarbone.

 

“I think that’s our cue,” Felicity said with a smile as she stood up. “I’m going to find Caitlin to let her know we’re leaving.”

 

Oliver nodded and held his arms so he would carry Millie. He pressed her little body against his chest as she put her thumb in her mouth, her arm firmly against his neck. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder and she finally succumbed to sleep.

 

“Daddy’s got you, baby,” he whispered, gently massaging her back in circular motion.

 

Felicity could have watched the two of them for an indefinite time, but she remembered Millie would be better off in bed, and once Millie was in bed she and Oliver could have some time alone. To do stuff. Preferably of the kissing variety.

 

With a grin she went to find Caitlin with an extra pep in her step.

 

*************

 

As Felicity stepped out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas she heard a litany of curses coming from the bedroom she was sharing with Oliver and Millie.

 

“What’s going on?” she whispered, finding Oliver still leaning over Millie who was sleeping on their bed.

 

“I don’t know what’s the deal with this dress, I don’t know how to get her out of it and now her arm is stuck,” he replied in an exasperated although hushed tone.

 

Felicity laughed, amused by the sight of Oliver Queen defeated by a toddler’s dress.

 

“There’s a small zipper on the side,” she showed him before elbowing him with a teasing smile. “How many times have you dressed and undressed her in the past few months?”

 

“This is a new dress,” he reminded her. “And it’s dark in here.”

 

She snorted and grabbed a few baby-wipe that she used on Millie’s s face, hands and feet before Oliver put her in her pyjamas.

 

“We’ll give her a bath tomorrow. I don’t think she would appreciate one now.”

 

Oliver chuckled softly. “I don’t think your parents would appreciate the screaming, or the neighbors for that matter.”

 

Felicity laughed in agreement as she Millie delicately in the crib, caressing her hair. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. 

 

“I took a shower with her when you were in the hospital. She loved it.”

 

“Now I’m jealous.”

 

“Of whom?” he asked with a smile. “Millie or me?”

 

She gave him an impish smile. “Both. I never dared taking a shower with her. I was too afraid of dropping her.

 

He stepped forward and his warm breath hovered over her ear causing her to shiver.

 

“If you take a shower with me, I’ll show you how much things can be very sturdy.” 

 

Her pulse skittered alarmingly as his voice rushed down her spine, so she focused hard on mundane things to keep her heart from escaping her ribs.

 

“Get changed and join me in the kitchen,” she told him and hoped he couldn’t hear how shaky her voice was. “My mom has chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer.”

 

He raised an eyebrow and she knew she was gone when such a simple gesture could cause such a reaction under her skin. “Anything specific you want to do with that ice cream?”

 

“Eat it. Mother’s house, remember? No kinky stuff under her roof.”

 

“If you think stuff with ice cream is kinky I have a few web sites I can direct you to.”

 

Felicity laughed and patted Oliver’s cheek, ignoring his pout. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

 

****************

 

When he joined her a few minutes later in the kitchen, she handed him a bowl of ice-cream before taking hers and sitting on the kitchen table. He leaned against the counter in front of her, watching her as she ate the ice cream with gusto, finishing it by licking the bowl.

 

Seeing her like this, her face fresh and devoid of makeup, reminded him of the first time she had smiled at him as he handed her his damaged laptop, hoping she could salvage it.

 

He wondered where he would be tonight if he had chosen to go to another store that day, but the mere idea of not having his two girls in his life filled him with such a bone deep chill he quickly chased the thought away.

 

He knew it was stupid and nonsensical, but his life would have been bland and boring without the two of them. Worse, he would have gone his whole life with a feeling of something missing, and he would have never known why. 

 

The need to be close to her became overwhelming, and he put the bowl in the sink before walking over to her. She welcomed him with an impish smile and opened her legs so he could slid in between. He took her face between his hands and gave her what he hoped was a loving look.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, and she was still smiling when his lips met hers for a soft kiss.

 

She grabbed the front of his t-shirt, pulling slightly on it.

 

“You know, watching you all day in your suit gave me...ideas.”

 

His knew his eyebrows probably met his hairline because while she said ‘ideas’ he heard ‘fantasies.’ “Ideas, really?”

 

She nodded and looked a bit shy which was as enchanting as it was endearing. “My favorite was you being the Mayor of Star City, and maybe I’ve been listening to Barry for too many years but I thought being mayor wasn’t enough.”

 

He wasn’t sure what Barry had to do with anything, but he liked where this was going  “It wasn’t?”

 

“Barry and his comic books,” she smiled. “Because you were also a ruthless vigilante dressed in leather and chasing criminals by night.”

 

He laughed out loud because he was pretty certain superhero was the last place he’d expected her to go. “You have a wild imagination. And where do you fit in this scenario?”

 

She bit her lip with a smug smile he found utterly charming. “I’m running my own IT company by day, and your crime fighting partner by night. Super tech savvy, yet always elegantly dressed IT expert.”

 

He shook his head and couldn’t help but smile down at her. “That sounds exciting but also...exhausting? When do we sleep?”

 

She pursed her lips together, “Well, I didn’t get into too much detail but you make a good point.”

 

“You know, I don’t exactly see myself dressing in leather and jumping from roofs to roofs either. Sorry to burst your little fantasy.”

 

“It’s alright. If you did you probably wouldn’t have time to cook all those delicious meals, so...I’m good with Chef Oliver. And honestly, I’d hate having to worry about you coming home every night.”

 

“That’s a relief,” he murmured as he leaned towards her, eyes focused on her lips. “Although my ass would probably have looked really good in those leather pants.”

 

“No argument from me,” she whispered back as she lowered her hands and put them on his buttocks, pressing him against her. Parting her lips, she raised herself to meet his kiss and he groaned at the sudden rush of heat at the feel of her body against his, at the idea that this amazing woman was becoming his partner in every way.

 

His hands roamed her back before he brought them down around her waist, sliding under her t-shirt, lifting it just a fraction of an inch at a time in the process. He marvelled at the softness of her skin, and paused just as his fingers brushed the underline of her breasts.

 

Oliver had never been a shy guy when it came to a woman’s body - quite the contrary, he’d had had his fair share of hook ups, one night stands and even a few brief relationships. 

 

But this was not some random hook up.

 

This was Felicity.  _ His Felicity.  _

 

She must have sense his hesitation because she put her hand on his arms and whispered, “Touch me, Oliver.”

 

Those simple words, murmured against his lips, ignited a fire within him and he let himself go on an exquisite discovery of her body. The soft moan exiting her throat told him where liked to be touch, the quick flinch when he hit a place near her ribs where she was ticklish, and when her nails dug into skin of his back-when had she slipped her own hands beneath his t-shirt?-he knew she was just as affected as he was. 

Her feet came to rest on the back of his thigh, pressing his pelvis against hers, and he almost lost the tenuous amount of control still he still possessed.

 

The sound of water running upstairs made them freeze and they look at each other, suddenly remembering where they were. They both chuckled quietly, and Oliver regretfully pulled his hand away from under her shirt. She did the same, releasing him from the tight embrace of her legs.

 

“Raincheck?” he asked her with a suggestive smile though his voice didn’t sound quite right, it was too rough and deep and he could only blame the change on Felicity. She nodded, her cheeks flushed and her hair in disarray from the few seconds Oliver had delved his fingers into the fine strands. 

 

She had never been so gorgeous.

 

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

***********

 

Felicity woke up the next morning to the feeling of something both soft and slightly scratchy on her back. The feeling was not unpleasant even though she couldn’t quite place it, quite the contrary actually, and she let out a little appreciative sigh that elicited a low, masculine laugh in return. Her sleep induced brain finally caught up.

 

Oliver.

 

He was trailing sweet kisses on her lower back and this was definitely the best way to wake up. 

 

In a bright flash she remembered their heated make out session on her mom’s kitchen table last night and fuzzily wondered why they had stopped. Oliver’s mouth was now going up on her spine, his fingers lazily stroking  her sides, lifting up her t-shirt further up as he went. She raised her upper body slightly to give him better access, anticipating with a shiver where his hands were going to go next.

 

“Mama?”

 

If it was possible for Oliver to literally jump away from her while lying on his side, he did and Felicity was suddenly reminded why the make out session had been cut short the night before.

 

“Holy shit,” Oliver whispered, passing a hand over his face which Felicity saw because she’d turned over so she could face him. “I forgot she was in the room with us.”

 

“That’s make two of us, though in my defense, I had just woken up and you were doing really delicious things with your mouth. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

 

He gave her a heated look and leaned back towards her, whispering, “Just wait until it’s the two of us.”

 

She stifled a moan and was about to lean for another kiss when a more impatient “Mama!” resonated from the other side of the room. Millie was standing in her crib, looking at them.

 

The adults sighed, looking at each other.

 

“Raincheck?”

 

************* 

 

In the morning  Oliver and Felicity had a nice Sunday brunch with Donna and Henry before Felicity called Caitlin to say goodbye before she and Ronnie left for their honeymoon that afternoon, and they promised to organize another weekend together when the newlyweds came back.

 

Once finished, she came back to the living room to find her parents comfortably settled on the couch watching TV while Oliver played with Millie on the floor.

 

“I’ll start packing our stuff,” she told him as she headed towards the bedroom.

 

“Do you want my help?” he asked as he raised his eyes from the puzzle Millie and him were busy on.

 

“No,” she assured him. “It’ll be quick.”

 

“About that, honey…”

 

Felicity turned to her mother as Donna sat up a little straighter, putting an affectionate hand on her husband thigh.

 

“Henry is going to Star City this Thursday for a conference. So, I thought maybe we could keep Millie with us for the next three days and he would bring her back then? What do you think?”

 

Felicity mulled it over. With the exception of her stay at the hospital she hadn’t been separated from Millie for more than 24 hours since she’d been born. But due to her illness and the drugs she’d slept most of the time and hadn’t realized what was going on enough to miss her daughter.

 

That being said, Felicity knew her daughter would be safe and well taken care of with her mom and stepfather, and it was the perfect opportunity to have some alone time with Oliver.

 

Three days, she thought a little dazedly. Just the two of them.

 

Which, judging by the subtle scheming look on Donna’s face, was definitely her second reason for making the offer, right after wanting to spend time with her granddaughter.

 

Felicity lowered her eyes to Oliver who still sat on the floor and looked at her with a mixture of barely concealed hope and longing on his face. She shivered with anticipation at the idea of every delicious thing they could do over  the course of the next three days.

 

“Ok,” she blurted, before looking at Henry. “You’re sure you don’t mind driving back with her?”

 

Henry gave her a benevolent smile. “Absolutely not. I’m very happy to keep her with us a few more days.” 

 

There was a big smile on Oliver’s face now, as well as a hungry look in his blue eyes she’d rather ignored for the time being. They would have plenty of time for that later.

 

Stifling a giggle, she went back to the room to pack.

 

*******

 

Despite his obvious eagerness at spending a few days alone with Felicity, it was evident Oliver had some trouble leaving Millie behind. Felicity was not faring much better though, and there were a lot of hugs and kisses but to their relief, and dismay, Millie didn’t seem to be bothered by their leaving. The indecent amount of toys in Donna and Henry’s living room probably had something to do with it.

 

They encountered a bit of traffic on the way back to Starling, so by the time they drove into the city it was almost dinner time. As they stopped at a traffic light, Oliver took hold of her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

 

“What do you want to eat? I have some stuff in the freezer, I can throw  something together.”

 

She squeezed his hand and knew she was likely looking at him with more than a little love in her eyes. “No, I don’t want you to have to cook. You know what? It’s been awhile since we went to Big Belly Burger.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Ok for Big Belly then.”

 

He took a left turn in the direction of the Glades and parked not far from the diner a few minutes later. They sat in a booth by the window, Oliver sitting next to her. His hand came to rest on her back in a caressing motion as they perused the menu.

 

“So,” Felicity asked with a  playful smile after the waitress took their order. “Is this our first date?”

 

He laughed, pulling her against him and kissing her forehead. “No offense to Big Belly Burger, but our first date will be in a more upscale restaurant. Don’t know which one yet though.”

 

She took a sip of her drink, it sounded like he’d been thinking about it for a while. “Surprise me then.”

 

He put a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process, looking very serious all of a sudden.

 

“Remember that little daydream of yours involving me being the Mayor and you being the CEO of your own company?”

 

She nodded “Do you think about making that fantasy a reality?”

 

She put a suggestive hand on his thigh and laughed softly when she saw him blush and visibly lose his train of thoughts for a minute.

 

“I...uh...It wasn’t the initial purpose of my question, but if you insist…”

 

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and leaned in to kiss him on the chin. “What was your initial question?”

 

“About you being CEO of your own company...was that really just a fantasy or something you’ve already thought about?”

 

So, it wasn’t naughty cosplay on his mind then she realized with only a trace of disappointment. She settled more comfortably against his arm.

 

“I did think about it,” she admitted, choosing her words carefully. “But I also knew it would require more time than I have. Being a single mom...it would be way too much time away from Millie. Besides, I love my job at the precinct.”

 

“But it’s not challenging for you.”

 

She bit her lip because she couldn’t argue the fact. “Not really, but it allows me to pay the bills, and be there for Millie every morning, every evening and on weekends. And that’s what matters to me. Maybe when she’s older…”

 

She shrugged, wanting to make him understand she was perfectly fine with her current situation and a potential career as a CEO was definitely not on the top of her priorities right now.

 

“Ok,” he agreed, but he said the word carefully. “But you’re not alone anymore. So if someday you want to give the CEO thing a try, I’ll support you. One hundred percent. All I want is for you to be happy.”

 

“You and Millie make me happy. The rest is secondary.” He didn’t look convinced so Felicity tried another tactic, “But I’ll keep what you said in mind. Because I would be a kickass CEO.”

 

They kissed softly but stopped when their burgers arrived because romance or not, they were starving after their long car ride.. After eating there was some more small talk but since the diner was more or less dead there was a lot kissing. Felicity absently wondered how they had been able to keep their hands off of each other for all these months they had lived together, but it didn’t matter  now because they were obviously going to try to make up for the lost time as quick as possible.

 

Not to say Felicity was complaining, in fact quite the opposite. Oliver was a fantastic kisser, and the way he alternated between barely reined in passion and exquisite tenderness was slowly unraveling her in a kind of beautiful torture.

 

She was happily going mad, her eyes closed and Oliver’s lips pressed against hers, when a brutal flash cause her to flinch, effectively ruining the moment.. They both opened their eyes to look out the window where the flash had come from and turned in time to see a photographer giving them a thumbs up before running away.

 

“I thought they had stopped following you since you got so domesticated and boring,” Felicity grumbled. “Or at least that’s what they said in the latest article a few weeks ago.”

 

Oliver smiled. “This one was probably more resilient than others. Or more desperate.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I can already see the headlines: ‘Oliver Queen finally making things right with his baby mama.’ All these years and they still haven’t bother to find out my name.”

 

“Oh, they do know your name,” Oliver assured her.. “They probably just know better than to print it. Or Millie’s.”

 

Felicity looked at him, searching for answers in his face but all she got was an innocent smile she didn’t believe for a second. She wasn’t sure how it worked exactly, but she vaguely remembered Merlyn Global owned some publishing companies, including some of the tabloids ones...meaning there was probably some arrangement that had been done at some point.

 

“Thank you,” she told him softly. She appreciated his thoughtfulness, but she wasn’t naive. If things were getting really serious between them (and in her mind, they already were) her name would end up all over the various magazines, gossip or otherwise. But it was a small price to pay to be loved by this wonderful man.

 

***********

 

After dinner Felicity climbed the front steps of her house as Oliver locked the car, pushing open the front door before turning around to look at him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, barely repressing a smile as he walked up the same steps she’d just taken.

 

He gave her a puzzled look. “Going inside?”

 

She looked at him with a mock, offended glare. “What? After just one date? What kind of woman do you take me for?”

 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her effortlessly as he walked into the hall, closing the front door with his foot before putting her back down.

 

She had to admit, it was unnecessarily hot.

 

He took off his jacket and her eyes went unbidden to his arms. “I thought we agreed this wasn’t an actual date?”

 

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him, hoping to disguise a little bit of the lust pooling in her veins, before sauntering towards the kitchen while he properly locked the door.

 

“I suggest you put that tongue back in your mouth unless you plan to put it to good use.”

 

She let out a clear little laugh as she finished washing her hands, and dried them before throwing the towel at him. He caught it easily, giving her a knowing look as he passed by her. She sat on the kitchen table, watching as he washed his hands. 

 

When he turned to her he was drying his hands deliberately, watching her with a half-predatory, half-amused gaze. Felicity leaned back on her hands, swinging her legs and looking at him with what she was sure was an equally devilish look. 

 

Oliver threw the towel behind him on the counter, not bothering to check where it landed. He closed the short distance between them and she let out a little sigh of happiness at how gorgeous he looked.

 

And he was all hers.

 

That was all she had time to think about before she was pressed firmly against his chest, his mouth devouring hers in long, deep, breath stealing kisses. Then his mouth moved down her throat, nipping and kissing her skin until she lost the ability to think about anything other than him.

 

When her butt started to go numb from the hard surface beneath her, she remembered where they were.

 

“Oliver…” She barely recognized her own voice, all husky and tremulous.

 

“What?” He all but groaned, his voice muffled as his mouth was trailing a delicious path along her neck, and for a moment she had trouble finding words.

 

“We’re on the kitchen table...again.”

 

He stopped and took a deep breath, probably trying to gather his thoughts, then he slid his hand beneath her ass and lifted her, leaving her no choice but to hastily wrap her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. 

 

She thought his destination must be the bedroom but he kept having to stop on the way because they would get carried away exchanging passionate kisses, and Oliver’s motor function seemed a bit overridden by it.

 

Felicity almost told him to just stop at the couch but they had a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs which would be much better, at least for their first time.

 

After that, the rest of the house was fair game.

 

By the time he finally managed to climb the stairs he paused. “Your room or mine?” 

 

“The closest one.”

 

It was hers, but before he dropped her on the bed, he gave her a suddenly serious look.

 

“Are you sure about this? Because I’ll understand if you want to wait.”

 

She almost rolled her eyes at him, because honestly what in her attitude made him think she wasn’t sure and incredibly willing? Even though she appreciated his chivalry her legs were currently wrapped around his waist which should lead almost no room for doubt. 

 

“Actually...Yes, I think it would be wiser to wait a few more weeks, you know, just to be perfectly sure.”

 

She almost burst out laughing at the deflated look appearing on his face.

 

“Oh...Of course. I mean, we have all the time, we don’t need to…”

 

She took pity on him even as her heart filled with love because she knew if she asked him to wait another month, or two, he would do it. She tightened her grip on him, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, hoping she could pour all her love into the single point of contact.

 

“I’m messing with you, you big dummy. There’s no way I’m waiting even another minute.”

 

Relief spread all over his face even as he muttered, “That was cruel.”

 

“Punish me, then.”

 

The look he gave her in response went straight to her core and she let out a half-gasp, half laugh as he let her drop to the bed before quickly divesting himself of his clothes. She took off her shirt and unclasped her bra, but when she reached for the button of her jeans he caught her hand.

 

“Allow me,” he murmured before giving her a long, searing kiss which left her panting heavily, and she barely realized in the time it took her to catch her breath her jeans - and panties- were already on the floor next to the bed. 

 

If she was completely honest with herself, Felicity had feared her first time with Oliver might be awkward. They had been friends for so long...kissing was one thing, but sex was another one entirely.

 

But as Oliver’s lips trailed on her stomach, warm and sweet, she smiled, unbearably glad  her fears were unjustified.

 

There was a familiar intimacy in their movements, beautifully natural and genuine, which allowed them to feel completely comfortable with each other and somehow every touch was all the more erotic because of it. From the way he treated her body with so much reverence it brought tears to her eyes, to her knowing exactly where to touch him to drive him mad, it was like they had done this in a thousand different lifetime, in a hundred different worlds.

 

Somehow, Felicity thought absently as Oliver trailed his fingertips down the length of her thighs, she knew if there was a world in which Oliver risked his life every night and she kept him safe, the first time for them would be the same as it was for the chef and the single mom. Like coming home. 

 

There laughed quietly, more vibration than sound, as they discovered each other, fumbling only a little before they found a rhythm that suited them both. 

 

There was not much talking after that, just moans and sighs and whispered words of love and Felicity hoped every versions of herself got to feel love like this. 

 

****************

 

During the drive home Felicity and Oliver had made a few plans of what they might do for those 3 days spent alone together, but nearly all of those plans flew out the window by Monday morning as neither of them wanted to leave the bed. 

 

Oliver half-heartedly argued he had wanted to take her on a proper date on Tuesday evening, but she reasoned they would have plenty of time to go on dates later. He could have replied they had plenty of time to make love later as well, but to be honest he preferred her logic, so he shut his mouth and put it to better use instead, like between her legs. The noises she made when he did were incredibly hot, and to elicit those soft sounds and strangled cries from her made him feel like he could conquer the world.

 

Then again, that’s pretty much how she had made him feel since the beginning anyway.

 

When Wednesday came around they reluctantly had to go back out into the real world as Oliver had a dinner party that evening. so they went grocery shopping in the morning and Oliver spent the afternoon preparing. Felicity stayed out of the kitchen because if she didn’t, Oliver would likely be too distracted to prepare something edible and they both knew his reputation was too important to risk it. 

 

They made up for it when he came back home later that evening. He had told Felicity not to wait up for him, but he couldn’t describe the thrill of pleasure he might have called happiness when he found her awake when got home. 

 

When he slid into bed he immediately reached for her and they made love slowly and languidly, finding new ways to deepen and intensify the connection they already shared.

 

When he woke up the next morning the spot next to him was empty, and he remembered Henry was supposed to drop Millie off, and upon checking the alarm clock he figured  Henry had probably already brought Millie home and left. 

 

While these past three days alone with Felicity had been nothing short of amazing, he had missed the little girl like crazy, and from the way she had occasionally looked at Millie’s empty high chair with longing, or the way she’d had to hold back tears after video calling Millie, Oliver knew Felicity had too.

 

He found mother and daughter in the kitchen, having a cuddle session, and he wasted no time joining them, engulfing his girls in his arms. Millie squealed when he softly rubbed his unshaven cheek against hers, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him to her for kisses. 

 

It was a happy day in the Smoak-Queen household.

 

*********

 

They were having a quiet Friday evening, Oliver and Felicity watching the news as Millie sat on the floor next to them by the coffee table, drawing in one of her coloring books.

 

When Oliver’s phone rang, Felicity gave it a stinky eye. “It’s never a good thing when it rings at this hour,” she mumbled, disentangling herself from his arms to allow him to grab his phone and answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

She looked at his face with some trepidation, trying to understand from the look on his face and his short answers what the phone call was about. When she saw the corner of his lips turn up in a smile, she relaxed.

 

At the very least, it couldn’t be bad news.

 

“Well?” she asked as soon as he had hung up.

 

The smile was still on his face when he turned to her.

 

“That was John Diggle,” he told her, an obvious but cheerful bewilderment in his voice.

 

She sat up straighter. “John Diggle? As in Chef Diggle? From ‘Lyla’s Kitchen’?”

 

Oliver nodded, looking a little dazed. “He said he wanted to meet me. He has a business proposition for me.”

 

She put her hand against her mouth, excitement surging within her. “Oh My God, he has like four stars in the Michelin guide at least.”

 

He chuckled. “I know! Which makes me wonder why he called me.”

 

She smacked his arms because to her it was painfully obvious why one of the most renowned chefs in the country was calling him.. “Oh, shut up. Your cooking is worth at least twenty stars.”

 

He leaned and kissed her lips with the curve of a smile on his lips. “That many doesn’t exist, Felicity.”

 

She shrugged. “Well, there should. Right, Millie? Dada’s cooking deserves lots of stars, right?”

 

The little girl nodded emphatically. “Lots and lots.”

 

Oliver reached out and caressed her cheek. “I love you, baby girl.”

 

“Love you Dada,” she replied absently, already focused back on her drawing.

 

Felicity shifted on the couch so she could face Oliver. “So, when are you supposed to meet him?”

 

“Tuesday evening. Remember when we joked about how we couldn’t afford to go to Lyla’s Kitchen unless we did the dishes?”

 

She laughed. “I do. He invited you to dinner? As far as job interviews go, this is obviously the good kind.”

 

He nodded, bringing her back into the circle of his arms she pressed herself against his side. “He told me I could bring someone, so you’re coming with me.”

 

Felicity put her hand on his chest and gave him a beatific smile. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “We don’t know what he’s going to offer yet.”

 

She grinned happily at him. “I have a good feeling about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first huge thanks goes to Sam @awriterincowboyboots. I’m not exagerrating when I say that more often than not there was truly a co-writing thing going on, what with all her amazing suggestions. She was the absolute best, and I’m so happy I’ll be able to tell her in person one month from now :)
> 
> Thank you to all the people who read it and were kind enough to let me know, whether here, on Twitter or AO3. I had some wonderful reviews and words of encouragment despite a lack of a regular posting schedule.
> 
> I’ll be forever grateful for all the friends I made through this fic, proving once again how being part of a fandom is one of the best thing in the world.
> 
> This Sunday I'll be starting to post the second part of this story, but more on that when I post the first chapter :)

“Oh my God, this is absolutely orgasmic,” Felicity whispered just after swallowing. “The reputation of the restaurant is definitely not a fabrication.”

Oliver gave her a teasing smile. “As soon as he comes back to our table, I’ll tell Chef Diggle how highly you regard his food.”

She smacked his thigh. “Don’t you dare. And don’t think I didn’t notice the grunting noises you made while eating. You loved it, too.”

He scoffed. “There was no grunting.”

“Yes, there was, and I know what it sounds like because it’s the same noise you made last night when we...Mr. Diggle, hi!”

Felicity welcomed the famous chef with a cheerful smile, hoping he hadn’t caught the last part of her sentence. “Oliver and I were just talking about how delicious your creme brulee is.”

Oliver snorted softly, Felicity kicked him in the shin

“Call me John, please,” the handsome man told her with a smile, and she couldn’t help but admire his arms underneath the white chef’s uniform. 

They had arrived at Lyla’s Kitchen 2 hours ago. Felicity had immediately appreciated the cream-colored atmosphere illuminated softly by dimmed lighting, their table situated in an alcove to give them some privacy.

Famed chef John Diggle had welcomed after they’d been seated and it was then Felicity had first noticed the musculature of the chef. Was that the result of lifting pots and pans all day? Because if so, she was definitely going to encourage Oliver to do it more frequently. 

Thankfully before she could accidentally blurt any of that out Chef Diggle had wished them a wonderful evening and promised to come by and see them again before they left. 

Felicity felt a little twist in her stomach. She was incredibly nervous and excited for Oliver. He was eager to make a good impression and they both hoped Chef Diggle wouldn’t linger on Oliver’s lack of experience and rather young age. 

He didn’t appear nervous, but Felicity knew Oliver better than that, the tick with his little fingers had started since the head chef had sat with them was a dead giveaway.

“I’m thinking of expanding,” John started with a deep, warm voice. “Not this restaurant, as I tend to think what you gain in quantity you lose in quality. But I would like to open a brand new one here in Star City.”

He paused to let them process and continued with a smile. “I’m looking for talented young chefs who share the same passion I have for cooking. The idea is to give a chance like an open mic night if you will.”

Oliver looked at Felicity and beneath the table she felt him squeeze her hand. “I’m very flattered but I’m not sure I would be up to the task though.”

John intercepted Felicity’s exasperated look and laughed softly. “What do you think, Felicity?”

“I think he would be wonderful at it,” she replied earnestly. 

Oliver shifted his hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave it a squeeze and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

“How do you propose to do it?” Oliver enquired and Felicity rejoiced internally at the confidence which was suddenly back in his voice.

“I know you have a flourishing catering business, so at first it would be one evening a week. I would advertise you as the Chef du jour, and we would work on the menu together.”

“That sounds exciting,” Felicity encouraged.

Chef Diggle leaned forward and there was something in his face which made Felicity’s heart kick up a beat. “And depending on how things work out, this could come to a potential partnership.”

Oliver nodded, and while Felicity couldn’t imagine he was anything but enthusiastic his face was guarded as he leaned back away from the table, away from Chef Diggle, as if he was putting distance between himself and the thing he wanted most. 

“You now I came into the cooking business a bit randomly. I have no real experience. I enjoy the process, the creative part of it. I just happened to be good at it, apparently,” he finished with a little self-deprecating laugh.

“I know. I’ve seen your videos. And a friend of mine was at one of your dinners. He couldn’t shut up about how amazing it was. Almost gave me a complex.”

Oliver blushed and Felicity refrained herself from kissing John Diggle there and then. It was so rewarding for Oliver to get such praise by a renowned professional.

“Cooking has always been my passion, and I love to meet young people who are as enthusiastic about it as me, especially if they are talented. That’s about it. You don’t have to answer right now of course.”

Oliver laughed. “How could I say no to such an amazing offer? I’ll just have to see how to manage it with my catering business. I’m also taking care of Felicity’s daughter, and…”

“Oh, we’ll find a solution for that,” Felicity intervened quickly, because she wasn’t going to have him say no just to make sure Millie was not going to suffer from this. They would figure it out.

“Hey, I understand. I have a little girl who’s approximately the same age. She’s one of the reasons for my decision. I want to find people I can trust so I don’t have to be here every night and spend some quality time with my wife and kid.”

“This is a fantastic opportunity, and I’m ready to work for it,” Oliver assured him.

“Then I’ll call you tomorrow and schedule an official meeting,” John said with a satisfied smile. “It was lovely meeting you, Felicity.”

“You too, John.”

The older man stood up and they shook hands as he wished them a good evening.

Together, they stayed silent for a moment before Felicity started to laugh quietly and the biggest grin she had ever seen split Oliver’s face. He looked completely, happily baffled.

“What just happened?”

She took his face between her hands, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m really proud of you.”

He laughed. “Well I haven’t done anything yet. Maybe he’ll think I suck and will kick me out of his kitchen.”

She shook her head and pulled at his hand, eager to go home so they could celebrate.

Oliver had barely closed the door behind the babysitter before he swept Felicity off her feet, climbing the stairs effortlessly before dumping her on their bed. She bit her lips to refrain from laughing, afraid of waking up the little girl who slept down the hall.

There was no laughing though afterwards as they made love quietly and tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispered as they rested in each other’s arms, and there was a huskiness in his voice, her new favorite sound which only appeared during their intimate moments. It stirred so many feelings inside of her, the best of all being a warm glow enveloping her like a cocoon, making her feel protected, safed and loved.

**********

Oliver had two dinner parties the following nights, and since Felicity had gone back to work after her sick leave, they didn’t see each other much. 

On the following Friday night Oliver made Millie eat a little bit earlier than usual before sending Felicity upstairs with her, telling her he had some things to prepare. Intrigued, she complied, wondering about the excited and mysterious look on his face.

When she came back down a while later, she discovered he had prepared their backyard as a cozy little spot with blankets, lots of cushions and colored lights. She smiled upon noticing two Winnie the Pooh cushions he had no doubt borrowed from Millie’s room. There were also 2 trays with what appeared to be a delicious meal.

“What’s the occasion?”

He looked a bit restless, a nervous and hopeful smile on his face. “I thought it would make a nice official first date? I know it’s not a fancy restaurant, but…”

She raised on her tiptoes and interrupted him with a kiss.

“I love it. It’s much better than any fancy restaurant could ever be.”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “And you get to kiss the cook, too.”

She laughed and sat down as he disappeared for a moment in the kitchen before coming back with a chilled bottle of white wine.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you for Tuesday?” she asked, referring to the day Oliver was starting at John Diggle’s restaurant.

“A solid 50,” he replied with a grin.

“You’ll do great.”

“I think I will, yes,” he casually said and she shot him a surprised look.

“Is that confidence I hear? Did you finally see the light?” she gently teased him.

He chuckled softly before pulling her nearer, pressing a kiss on her lips. She brought her hand to his cheek, scratching the stubble. Not only was Oliver a great kisser, she had discovered with delight it was also one of his favorite things to do. They made love frequently, but they could also have a long and satisfying make out session that didn’t necessarily lead to sex, but was always left her in an extremely happy and fulfilled state of mind.

When he pulled away there was an intense look on his face and she was taken aback by the abrupt change.

“I am confident. In fact, I’ve never been more confident about my future, about what I want to do and who I want to spend it with.”

She bit her lip, watching him attentively for a minute. “Wait, that was not a proposal...right?”

“No. Not yet. I have something better in mind.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked around at the romantic atmosphere he had created.“Good luck with that.”

He laughed. “Ok, maybe not better, but different?”

“You know if it involves food prepared by you it’s a guarantee I’ll say yes, right?”

He nodded. “I’m well aware your stomach is passionately in love with me.”

She was overwhelmed by the love and tenderness she read in his eyes. “I’m so beyond happy you walked into my store that day. When I think…” she laughed softly, feeling emotional. “My life without you is just inconceivable now.”

Oliver brought his knuckles to her cheek, caressing it softly. “I think everything we’ve done, everything that happened to us, led us to this moment. Even if I hadn’t walked into that store, we would have found our way to each other.” Her breath caught in her throat at the pure love displayed on his face. “Some things are meant to be,” he finished in a whisper.

She climbed in his lap and hugged him fiercely, ignoring his ‘humpf’ of surprise and the little laugh which followed.

“I love you, Oliver Queen. You’re a wonderful man and a wonderful father.”

“I love you Felicity Smoak. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’ll make damn sure to do it for the rest of our lives.”

In a swift movement he raised on his knees, pulling her with him as he turned around and deposited her on the cushions.

She looked at the adjoining wall they shared with their neighbour - the other side was facing the street and protected by a tall brick wall.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver whispered, his breath on her neck making her all tingly. “They’re not home right now.”

Her hand slid down to the button of his jeans. “Then by all means you may proceed, Mr Queen.”

*************

As Tuesday approached, Oliver’s excitement and apprehension became quite apparent to Felicity.

“Do I detect a little nervousness?” Felicity joked as he came down the stairs, ready to leave for the restaurant.

He let out a brief laugh. “Nervousness? You mean peeing in my pants?”

“Your way with words is one of the thing I love most about you.”

Millie tugged on his pants to get his attention and he lifted her in his arms. “Give me a hug.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered kisses on his jaw and cheek.

“Dada,” she said in a cajoling voice, the kind Felicity knew would probably help her get out of trouble a lot in the future.

Oliver opened his free arm so Felicity could slip under it and cuddle with the two of them. She hugged him tightly, a bit overwhelmed by the love and pride she felt at that moment.

He kissed both his girls on the head. “Just what I needed. I’m now ready to kick some...behind.”

***************

When he came back that night, Felicity didn’t even have to ask him how it went, it was clear as day on his face. He had always been happy with the catering, but it was nothing compared to his enthusiasm now as he was recounting his evening to her. This was obviously his true calling.

Since she’d had to take her afternoon off for him to be able to go to the restaurant, it reminded Felicity finding a new daycare was becoming urgent. Unfortunately, the situation was pretty much the same as 4 months ago, and she hadn’t be able to find anything so far.

The solution came, unexpectedly, from Robert Queen. 

After seeing each other at dinner a few weeks ago, Oliver and his dad had slowly but surely rekindled their relationship. It had been a few phone calls at first, then a dinner with just the two of them. Two weeks ago they had gone to the mansion for brunch, where it had taken exactly ten minutes for Millie to turn Robert into a doting grandfather.

Felicity had suggested that instead of Oliver calling his dad to tell him about the restaurant, they invited him for dinner instead. Robert Queen walked over her threshold that weekend for the first time, but hopefully not the last.

He had brought a creative board game for Millie, but she wanted to finish the drawing she made for him first. Once done, she climbed on his lap to describe it to him. He listened attentively to her babble before she settled on his lap and put her thumb in her mouth. Oliver winked at her and she giggled. 

During dinner, the conversation for daycare was broached and Robert took out a paper from his breast pocket, handing it to Felicity.

“Oliver told me about your problem, so I asked my assistant to compile a list with daycares that still had availability.”

Felicity browsed the list, and let out a little laugh. “They still have availability because they are private daycare. A bit more expensive than the regular ones.”

As she was perusing the list, she thought about it and after a quick calculation, she realized they could actually afford it. With two salaries now they were able to do a lot more than when Felicity was a single mom, and Oliver had been very adamant his own earnings were to be split between the domestic chores and Millie’s education. 

There was also of course the fact that Oliver wasn’t cut off anymore, so they could actually afford a daycare without having to think twice about it. But Felicity liked the fact they could do it notwithstanding the Queen’s fortune, that they could always provide for Millie without having to rely on that. 

Robert cleared his throat. “If you allow me, I would like to participate financially.”

Felicity hesitated. The older man was really trying to mend things with his son, and she appreciated he included Millie and her in this. This obviously seemed important to him, so why deny him the pleasure ?

She met Oliver’s eyes, clear and honest. “It’s Felicity’s decision,” he said softly.

She could hear the silent ‘whatever you decide, I’ll support you’ and smiled at him. She knew it meant a lot to Oliver that his father, even belatedly, took an interest in his life and wanted to be involved in it.

So she said yes.

****************

The soft whining noises coming from the baby monitor stirred Felicity from her slumber, and she cracked open an eye to look at the alarm clock.

6.27 am. Oh hell no.

She felt Oliver move beside her, mumbling in his pillow, “Your daughter is awake.”

“Before 8 am on Sundays, she’s your daughter.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I knew you would say - wait, what?”

The astonishment in his voice pulled her from the sleep she was falling back into. She blinked owlishly at him. “What?”

“You said she was my daughter.”

She frowned. “I did...Aren’t you the guy she calls dada ? Or did I go to bed with someone else last night?” she joked, but the look on his face told her this was a serious matter, so she quickly added, “Millie is your daughter, Oliver. I didn’t know you had any doubts about this.”

“I don’t. In my mind. But officially…”

Understanding dawned on her. “I see. Well, if that’s the only problem, it’s easily fixable.”

“Easily?”

She shrugged. “Of course. Later today I’ll call...no, scratch that, it’s Sunday. Tomorrow, I’ll call a lawyer or whoever I have to call for that kind of things and ask them what’s to be done for you to adopt her. I have no idea how that works but it must not be that complicated...hopefully?”

“I have no idea either, “ he said and lowered his head all of a sudden. Despite the relative darkness in the room, she noticed the tear rolling down his cheek. She sat on her knees, putting her hands on his cheeks. “Hey, what’s going on? Is that not what you want? Did I misunderstand?”

He raised his head and the happiness she saw on his face reassured her on the point before his words did. “It’s everything I want, Felicity. I didn’t know you would make it that easy. It’s a huge decision.”

Her heart melted. “Oh, Oliver...it’s probably one of the easiest decision I ever made in my life.”

He nodded, letting out a choked sigh and she pulled him toward her, 

“Thank you,” he whispered against her hair and she pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Thank you for being the best daddy a little girl could hope for.”

A definitive cry came out of the monitor and they both laughed. “Go get our daughter,” she told him with a little tap on the shoulder before slipping back between the cover with a yawn. “I can’t believe we had that conversation at 6.30 in the morning.”

*********

Oliver walked into Millie’s room and smiled at the little girl who was sitting in her bed. With lips trembling and tears on her face she immediately grabbed the bars of bed to stand up, holding her arms to him.

“Hey there, baby girl,” he whispered softly after giving her a kiss. “You had a nightmare?”

She nestled her face in his neck and he rubbed his hand on her back in a soothing motion. “Don’t worry, daddy’s here to take care of you.”

He walked back to his and Felicity’s room, settling down back in the bed. Felicity snuggled against him and put her hand on Millie’s back. Oliver put his hand on hers, ready to watch over their sleep.

His two girls. 

His whole universe.

*************

Epilogue 

As soon as Millie had seen the barn, she had decided this was where she would have her wedding reception.

Oliver had known better than to argue with his baby girl.who was not a baby anymore, but a beautiful 26 year old woman who had just gotten married today.

Now that the wedding party was in full swing, Oliver had to admit the place was beautiful and perfectly decorated. The lampion and multi colored lights rendered an intensely romantic atmosphere. At first the main scent had come from the numerous bouquet of flowers scattering the place, but it had soon been replaced by the delicious aroma of the wedding dinner - courtesy of the Diggle-Queen restaurant.

Oliver felt his wife’s hand squeeze his thigh and turned to her with a smile. Twenty-two years of marriage and she still took his breath away every single time he laid eyes on her.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He brought his arm along the back of her chair, leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek.

“Just that I’m the luckiest guy on the face of the earth.”

She laughed. “Then why the sad face?”

He shrugged. “Not exactly a sad face, but it’s a big step in our lives...I’m happy for her. Robbie’s a good guy.”

“You have something to do with that. He spent most of his childhood and teenage years at our house.”

Oliver chuckled. “And it only took twice as many years as me to realize he was in love with his best friend.”

“Remember the day they came to told us, thinking it would be a big surprise? They were so disappointed when we told them we had seen it coming from a mile away.”

“Been there, done that,” Oliver replied, his lips brushing her temple this time.

“Even Nate had noticed it, and he had his nose buried in his books most of the time.”

Oliver looked at his 22 year old son who was dancing with Sara Diggle, a beatific smile on his face. Contrary to his father, Nathan had never been the extrovert, partying type. He was currently pursuing medical studies very seriously. He was a handsome young man, a perfect combination of both his parents. His glasses did nothing to hide his intelligent blue eyes and it gave him a studious kind of look, brooding Felicity had called it once, like poets and singers and the great storytellers.

Oliver had done a lot of stupid things in his life but if there was one thing he had been a complete success at, it was his kids. 

He focused his attention back on his wife, their lips meeting for a sweet kiss. A sudden flash of light interrupted the moment and Oliver groaned.

“The newlyweds are on the dance floor,” he told the photographer who had just snapped the picture.

“Really? Could have fooled me,” the photograph said with a grin and a wink beforedisappearing in the crowd.

Felicity’s laugh was quickly muffled by her husband’s hungry mouth. If people considered them newlyweds, he definitely was going to act like one.

As the evening was coming to an end, Oliver requested one last dance with his daughter.

“Are you happy, baby girl?”

“Very, very happy. Dad, I want to thank you, for having been there for me all these years. For having been there for Robbie. For being the most wonderful dada in the world,” she said with a teasing smile. Every time he called her baby girl she would call him dada, and vice versa. It was their little game Millie hoped would last for years to come.

“To think I was just supposed to be your nanny for a few weeks,” he joked.

Her smile was bright but there was a suspicious dampness pooling at the corner of her eyes. “I’m glad you stuck around.”

He grinned, looking at her with a love and adoration that had never dimmed over the years, and would last until his final days.

“I would have been a fool not to.”

THE END.


End file.
